Survivor: Naruto
by monochromed
Summary: 15 shinobis, 39 days, 1 island, 2 hosts... Will they outwit, outlast and outplay in this ploy arranged by the Hokagesama? This is Survivor, Naruto style!
1. Another Mission?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Itachi won't have those wrinkle-like lines on his face!

Author's blabbering: Wow! My very first Naruto fic! I've been thinking of this plot for some weeks now since I've been constantly watching the Survivor: Palau. No matter! I just needed it to get out of my head… Usual pairings (Sasusaku, Nejiten, Naruhina, Inoshikatema, Asukure) Please be kind. It's my first…

**CHAPTER 1: ANOTHER MISSION?**

It was such a fine day at Konoha. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining brightly, the sky was as blue as the ocean and the wind was cool and refreshing. The shinobis were busy minding their own businesses, training and practicing, eating or just hanging out at the Ichiraku Ramen, wanting to get the latest scoop on people. It was so fine and pleasant that no one would think that the Hokage was plotting something nasty for them.

"I am such a genius, Shizune!" Tsunade cackled as she read and reread the scroll in her hands. The scroll that she just made to liven up the life of the young shinobis of Konoha and unknowingly give them a suffering they have never suffered before. "Why haven't I thought of this before?"

"Probably because you're too busy gambling and drinking wine," one of the legendary sannins, Jiraiya, commented thoughtfully and dodged a flying kunai aimed from Tsunade's direction. "Chill out, Hokage! It's not good for you to get hyped up like that!"

"Shut up! Who died and gave you the privilege to correct me?" the Hokage-sama snapped, throwing another kunai at the perverted hermit, before going back to her cackling spree. "I am such a genius! No wonder I became a Hokage!"

Jiraiya cleared his throat rather loudly. The Hokage-sama glared at him. "Er, let me correct that, _you_ became a Hokage because _I_, the great Jiraiya, declined the offer of becoming a Hokage!"

The Great Respected Hokage of Konoha flung several kunais and shurikens at the white-haired Nin who dodged them all again. She then sneered at him leeringly. "Hah! If you're so great, then why haven't you even thought of this plan before?"

"Because," he started slowly as if explaining to a toddler that 1 and 1 is 2. "I value my life, Tsunade-hime. I know the abilities of those shinobis and I _certainly_ don't want them to be after my head."

"Hah, like those brats can do something to me!" Tsunade cackled yet again. "I am the Hokage!"

And while Tsunade was busy basking in her self-proclaimed glory, Jiraiya was smirking at Shizune who was looking after Ton-Ton. "Shizune-san, I was wondering if you could pose for my next book," he said in a voice he considered as suave and sexy, but sounded like a low growl from a dog to be honest. "You know, 'that' book—"

The legendary Nin stopped and dodged several more sharp objects, including a pen, from Tsunade. "Get away from my assistant, Jiraiya! I mean it!"

"All right, all right!" Jiraiya waved his hands in surrender then posed a thoughtful look that could give Shikamaru a run for his money. "How about I ask that blonde from the Sand village… Temari, right?"

The three were silent for a moment, busy with their thoughts. After a while, Tsunade jumped to her feet, her cackling getting louder and louder by the second. It's a wonder that the ANBU hasn't come over yet and shut her up.

"I GOT IT!"

The two legendary both jumped, said it and looked at each other at the same time. The Hokage ignored the leering perverted hermit before sitting back down and started writing another scroll. After a while, she sent for a Jounin and handed him the scroll.

"Kindly give it to the Kazekage," she said in a sweet, honeyed tone. "Tell him it's an invitation from our village."

The Jounin gave her a nod before disappearing in puff of smoke. The Hokage leaned back on her seat with a satisfied smile.

"I'm going to make this an A-rank mission," she said thoughtfully. "That way, none of them could refuse. I'll also tell them that this is a mission requested by the Hokage! … Yep! That's it!"

Jiraiya's snort could be heard even from a thousand miles. "Another mandatory mission, huh?" he said. "But then, every mission that came directly from you _is_ a mandatory one!" He swiftly caught a shuriken. "Shizune-san, maybe you should just quit on your boss and become my assis—"

"You perverted idiot!" Tsunade screamed, her words accentuated with a throw of a weapon. "Get away from Shizune right now or I'll kill you!"

"All right! Geez!" The man jumped a foot in the air, trying to avoid a spinning scythe aimed at his legs. "Just get on with your mandatory mission! Just send them already!"

Tsunade narrowed herbrown eyes and scowled at him like he was the slimiest, nastiest scum that ever graced the village. Aside from Orochimaru, of course. No one would be as slimy and nasty as that slimy and nasty snake-person. "You really are digging right into my nerves, you pervert!" she screamed. "And for that, I'll make sure you come into this 'mission' of ours and look after the kids!"

Maybe the Hokage thought she could reverse psychology the legendary Nin. Still, it was a mistake for her to say that since, the moment she said it, the hermit was practically laughing his head off. "You really serious? Thanks, Tsunade-hime! I will _take care_ of the kunoichis of Konoha!"

Tsunade glanced at Shizune who was smiling at her brightly. "Ah, my mistake to invite him…"

"Don't worry, Hokage-sama," the assistant replied cheerfully. "Temari-san had beaten up Jiraiya-sama once when he tried to ask her to pose for his book. I'm sure she could do it again."

"I guess inviting the Sand siblings isn't bad after all…"

The two women glared darkly at the singing, dancing, grinning Jiraiya before Tsunade got irritated and pinned him on the wall with several kunais and shuriken.

"You're worse than Naruto, you know that?" she snapped before settling back on her seat with a grin.

_It's going to be the best 5 and a half weeks of their lives…_

* * *

Seventeen-year-old Haruno Sakura blew a pink lock of hair from her face and sighed for the nth time. She knew she should've just come at the bridge at a later time, probably an hour or two later than the arranged time. But then, if she comes here at that time and Kakashi arrives earlier than her, she'd really be scolded for being late.

_Yeah, like he's always been early!_

She sighed loudly again before turning to the stream in front of her, throwing small rocks at the water. After a minute or two, she was dropping fairly large boulders into the water.

"Sakura-chan!" She turned her gaze over her shoulder and looked at Naruto who just came back with a takoyaki tray. The blond ninja looked around as if searching for something. Or someone. "I've already eaten 5 bowls of ramen and he's not here yet!"

"Obviously!" the pink-haired kunoichi muttered in sheer irritation. When their sensei comes, she'd pull out her shurikens and make him a nice little pincushion. Yeah, there's an idea! She raised her jade eyes to the midnight-eyed ninja standing on top of a tree. "You see him yet?"

Sasuke shook his head slightly, his gaze still skimming over the top of the tree. Sakura sighed and went back to her activity called splashing-rocks-over-the-bridge activity.

_Late, late, late again! Why am I not surprised? _She threw a few more rocks before she got up and turned around… Only to find someone standing behind her with a grin. She let out a loud shriek and nearly caused Sasuke to fall from his tree.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" she screamed at the white-haired Jounin. "You're late _again_! Where have you been going all this time! Don't you know that we've waiting here for—"

"Just thirty minutes, Sakura!" Kakashi said cheerfully, ruffling her pink hair. "It's actually a record! Besides I was on my way when I met this woman. Her foot was stuck in a mud puddle and I—"

"How can there be a mud puddle in Konoha when it's barely even raining here?" she demanded irritably.

The young man grinned at her. "You're getting sharp, Sakura! You're finally looking underneath the underneath!"

Sasuke had to restrain the young kunoichi from pummeling their sensei into bloody bits. Ever since he came back to Konoha, he had tried to live life lightly. Of course, he was still the grumpy, stoic and cold Uchiha Sasuke, but this time, at least he socializes with people already. If you call nodding at Naruto and Sakura socializing, that is…

"Ne, ne, what is this all about, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, eating a takoyaki. "Is this another mission for us?"

The white-haired teacher tossed them a scroll before pulling out his favorite 'book'. The three Chuunins read it for a moment before Sakura looked up, a confused expression on her face.

"What is this? A test of our survival skills?" she repeated what was written on the scroll. "Aren't we having enough 'survival skill tests' here in Konoha? And we have 39 days to finish it? Isn't that too long?"

"It was the Hokage who requested you guys," Kakashi replied, still reading. "It's a mission from her. You can't refuse."

"Obaa-san?" Naruto choked on his takoyaki. "Obaa-san requested this mission?"

* * *

"That's right so you guys should prepare your things now!" Yuuhi Kurenai told her students, a hand on her hip. The three shinobis looked at her, puzzled, then turned their gaze back to the scroll. "What's wrong now?"

"There's something wrong with this mission," Shino said flatly, pushing his glasses on his nose. "An A-rank mission for just 3 Chuunins?"

Hinata peered over Kiba's shoulder and frowned delicately at the scroll. "I agree with Shino-kun, Kurenai-sensei…"

"Who cares! It just means we're the best team!" Kiba pumped a fist in the air and Akamaru barked in agreement. "That's right! Team 7 and 12 didn't get this mission when they both got PMS-stricken geniuses on their teams, right? Hah! We finally beat them to it!"

Kurenai nodded after a few minutes of thinking. "I have to say, you're quite right about that, Shino."

"_What!_" As always, the dog-loving boy exploded into a million pieces of flaming molten rocks, just like whenever he gets into an argument with Naruto. "Are you saying we're not good enough for this mission? That is not true! I'd probably beat that Naruto with my eyes close!"

"In your sleep, you mean?" Shino said shortly, pushing his glasses again and ignoring the spluttering, fuming Kiba being restrained by Hinata and Kurenai. "Anyway, we should just be careful with this mission. It could be suicidal for us…"

"Right!"

* * *

"Vague… Too vague and suspicious…" Neji muttered, throwing a kunai at one of the training dummies. He had just read the scroll, threw it back at Gai and returned to his training session. "I'm not surprised if it came from the Hokage."

"Neji's right," Tenten replied, folding her arms, and glared with high disdain at the scroll in Lee's hands. "It just says we'll be going and staying in an island a few miles off the Mist Village's shore to test our survival skills for 39 days… It doesn't even sound like a mission."

"But, Tenten, it will be a chance for us to use and show our pent-up youth energy!" Rock Lee clenched his fists in determination, his eyes resembling balls of fire. "We shall show everyone how great our explosive youth and teamwork is!"

"Lee, it seems that you are exploding with youthful passion and fire today!" Gai exclaimed in his usual loud voice, rivulets of tears streaming down his cheeks. Tenten rolled her eyes at the two drama queens. "The others should make you their example of a perfect and youthful Jounin!"

The taijutsu master in green spandex cried like there was no tomorrow. Neji groaned in exasperation. "Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"LEE!"

And as the waterworks and bone-crushing embracing conference started, the two green-clad idiots were promptly ignored by their two mentally-stable teammates.

"What do you think, Neji?" Tenten asked the Hyuuga prodigy, picking up the scroll that had fallen from the hands of Lee. "We can't back out now."

Neji stopped his training and folded his arms across his chest, scowling. "I'm not sure but it seems to be another ploy made by Hokage-sama for us."

"You think?" Tenten looked up at him and met his milky white orbs.

"It's just an inference," the Hyuuga admitted, raising a dark eyebrow. "So we have to prepare for this mission. It might not be safe for us, albeit we're Jounins. Bring all the weapons you can."

Tenten grinned up at him. "They don't call me the Weapons Mistress for nothing, Hyuuga Neji."

* * *

"You know, I have a feeling this would be a much different mission from our usual," Yamanaka Ino said as she rolled up the scroll.

"39 days?" Chouji sounded desperate and panicky. "I won't survive there! Will there be restaurants and groceries and shops? Will there be bakeries and deli? Will there? Will there?"

The blonde kunoichi slammed a fist on her portly teammate. "Idiot! We're going to a survival mission! You think we could find anything there?" she snapped before turning to their other teammate who was lying on the grass, his fingers linked behind his head. "And what about you, you lazy bum! Aren't you even going to say anything?"

"It's too troublesome to say anything, Ino," Shikamaru said with a yawn. "Just pretend I said something."

"You're the laziest shinobi I've ever known, Nara Shikamaru!" she screeched at him.

"That's probably the 817th time you told me that," the shadow ninja remarked lazily. "Say it for a 183 times more and you'll reach a thousand!"

Shikamaru would've been impaled on a tree by several kunais had Asuma not interfered and held back the screaming, shrieking, fuming female. The shadow master muttered something about troublesome, hot-headed blondes while Chouji wailed something about not being able to eat for more than a month. Asuma let out a tired sigh.

"Fine then!" Ino huffed madly. "Let's all die together in this mission!"

* * *

"An invitation? From the Hokage?"

"It's a 39-day, all expense-paid trip to an island. White sand, blue sea, a yacht and cottages. There's also a test of survival and other ninja skills."

"Sounds fishy to me. Why would the Hokage plan with something like this? It almost feels like a vacation."

"Shut up! You just don't know what fun and exciting means!"

"What do you think? Should we accept their invitation, Gaara, er, Kazekage-sama?"

"Fine. It wouldn't hurt if we did."

* * *

Review, review, review… Like it? Don't like it? Sorry if you don't… If you see any mistakes, such as the teams numbers, etc, just tell me, okay? And as for the grammars and errors, wanted: beta reader!


	2. Going There and Staying Put

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, well, I'd be rich…

Author's blabbering: Here's chapter 2 of Survivor: Naruto. Thanks for those who had reviewed. And to Pink and Green and Black (did I get your name right?)who pointed out my mistake. I've edited it already! Hope you like this one too!

**CHAPTER 2: GOING THERE AND STAYING PUT**

Sakura huffed tiredly as she dragged her bag to the northern gate of the village where they were assigned to meet. She didn't know why her pack became so heavy. She just placed several clothes in it, her medical kit (just in case Naruto and Sasuke gets involve with a brawl with the former's mouth), her weapons and some scrolls. It wasn't that heavy last night… Unless…

She placed her pack down on the ground and started rummaging it. After a few minutes…

"NARUTO!"

The blond ninja looked at the direction of the voice and scratched the back of his head. He saw several birds flying out of the trees as the ground started to shake. He glanced at Kakashi who didn't even seem perturbed and at Sasuke who looked bored. He then stared at the shaking bushes in front of him and gulped. This is not good for him.

"Na-ru-to!" Sakura came out into the open, carrying several packs of instant ramen. Sasuke smirked at the blond Kyuubi boy who looked like death has finally found him. "What the hell are _these_ doing in my pack?" She shoved him the ramen packs with so much force that several of them exploded.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto looked teary-eyed as he stared at his ruined ramen packs. "I should've just put inside Sasuke-teme's pack…"

The Uchiha heir glared darkly at the Kyuubi boy as if daring him to do that.

Sakura let out a sigh and smiled at her two teammates. Ever since Sasuke came back, she was different. She had changed. She was no longer the obsessed fan girl who chases him around and fights with Ino over him. On the contrary, the two girls had made up and became the best of friends again, along with Tenten and Hinata. She had matured already. She now understood what real, true love meant and it was not chasing a guy all over, trying to chain him down. It was waiting patiently, giving her heart selflessly.

"Sakura! What took you so long?"

The pink-haired kunoichi smiled grimly at her sensei who was earlier than her. "You didn't get lost on the road of life, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Heh! Not this time, Sakura!" the man grinned at her then pulled out his favorite book.

"Sakura!"

She looked around and saw Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji walking over to them with Asuma, his usual cigarette stuck on his lips. "Ino…"

"Wow! You're the earliest team, and to think Kakashi-sensei's with you," the blonde remarked before latching on Sasuke's arm. "I can't believe we're in the same mission, Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura rolled her eyes as the girl squealed when Sasuke unlatched himself from her. "Shikamaru-kun!" She smiled at him then started talking about the weather and coincidence when a kunai whizzed past them. "What the—"

"Get back here, Gai-sensei! I am not through with you!"

Kakashi turned to Asuma then jotted something at the back of his book. Kakashi: 510, Gai: 511. He obviously couldn't get his students to chase and kill him with kunais. He must've done something great today.

After a minute or so, Gai and Lee came dashing out of the bushes, followed by several kunais, shurikens and senbons, all aimed at the two spandex-clad Green Beasts.

"Tenten, dear flower, you have to understand that what we did—" Gai stopped to dodge a senbon. "—was highly important for you—" He dodged another shuriken. "—We were just seeing if you—" He jumped a few feet in the air. "—were all right! Your youthful passion—"

"I don't care about my youthful passion!" the Weapons Mistress screamed as she collected more weapons from her bottomless pouch. "You didn't have to peek inside my bathroom while _I'm_ taking a bath!"

"It wasn't our—" Lee covered his head with his arms. "—idea! It was Neji's!"

"What?" the Hyuuga prodigy growled angrily when he emerged from the new path created by his teammates, a dark death aura surrounding him like chakra. Lee started to cower. It was a mistake to say that. "It was whose idea?"

The other shinobis sweatdropped at the sight of Neji pummeling Lee to death and Tenten impaling her sensei to the wooden walls of the village. Kakashi grinned at Asuma. Some things never change even after all those years.

Kurenai arrived some minutes later with Shino, Kiba and Hinata and she threw a confused look at Gai, who was crying waterfalls of tears while pinned to the wall. "What happened to him?" She jerked a thumb at the respected Green Beast Jounin.

"Oh, you know, the love a student and a teacher shares," Asuma said nonchalantly, lighting another cigarette.

The large group of shinobis were still discussing and waiting for the Hokage to watch them off. It was a mission that requires them all. The Hokage would surely see them off. After all, they are known all over town and was trusted by the Hokage herself.

Sakura was seated on the ground, her chin in her palms, beside Shikamaru who was yawning and staring at the clouds again. Kiba was involved in a shouting match with Naruto who had just placed an arm around the typically shy Hinata. Shino was a few feet away, leaning on the wall where Gai was pinned. Neji and Tenten stood some feet away where a tree had just crashed and fallen due to the impact when Lee hit it. The Hyuuga had kicked him effortlessly. Again. Ino was shrieking at Shikamaru for being a lazy bum and Chouji was eating. Not that was any news to anyone. And Sasuke… Well, let's just say he's brooding. Again.

"Who else are we waiting for?" Sakura asked, looking up at their masked sensei.

Kakashi scratched his head and Sakura was vaguely reminded of Naruto. "Eh? The Hokage, Shizune-san and Jiraiya."

"Are we late?"

Everyone looked up at the voice and their jaws dropped. At least, most of them dropped their jaws. The Jounins, Neji, Shino and Sasuke didn't. Lee didn't as well since he's out cold. Shikamaru paled and muttered something under his breath.

"Told you it wasn't a good idea to come here," Kankuro said. He looked around as if expecting 10 or so ANBUs coming over and attacking them for no reason. "But, no! You really have to insist and if I didn't know you better, Temari—"

"Shut up, Kankuro!" Gaara hissed darkly at his older brother who promptly shut up. He's still afraid of his little brother, no doubt. "You are chatting incessantly again."

"Yes, Kazekage-sama," the puppet master said, his voice oozing with sarcasm. He later grinned apprehensively when the sand started to pour out of Gaara's gourd. "Okay…"

"You're the Kazekage?" Sasuke shot at the red-haired Sand Nin who fixed him a piercing glare. He snorted and glared back. And thus, the glaring match between Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku no Gaara started.

"What the heck is with this mission?" Sakura asked, placing her hands on her waist and surveying everyone. "All of us got the same one and is going to an unknown island, probably deserted, and we're going to have a survival test! This feels more like a vacation or something!"

"Oi, you guys!"

A loud beep behind them startled the shinobis who nearly jumped a feet in the air. They turned to the source of the sound and (again) their jaws dropped. Ground, meet jaw. Jaw, meet ground.

It was a large bright yellow bus with a green Konoha symbol painted on the sides. The ninjas sweatdropped when Jiraiya bounded cheerfully out of the bus, wearing a blue button down shirt, black shorts and some sandals, followed by Tsunade and Shizune, who was holding Ton-Ton in her arms.

"Tsunade-obaa-san, are we going on a trip?" Naruto, being the loud-mouthed one, was the first to ask the question every shinobi had in mind. He was punched on the head by the Hokage. "Oww!"

"We're going to the mission site!" Tsunade called out in a clear voice. "Everything will be explained the moment we get there!" The shinobis said nothing. "All right? Get in!"

The Chuunins and younger Jounins got in first, filing in a straight line. There was a brief commotion as the girls were about to board, alternately hitting and whacking Jiraiya whenever he'd ask them to pose for his book. He got the loudest whack when Temari knock him with her large fan. Tsunade, hearing the girls' complain, started shouting at the poor legendary Nin and chucking different weapons at him.

"I'll sit beside Shikamaru!" Ino shrieked as she pulled the shadow master's arm towards her seat.

"No, I'll sit beside Nara!" Temari declared, tugging his other arm with a smirk.

"No, I will, you peroxide witch!"

"You just insulted yourself, girl! You also have a peroxide blonde for your hair."

"Shut up! I'll sit beside Shikamaru and that's final!"

"Hah! Like you can take him!"

Before the two girls could rip the poor shadow controller apart, Kurenai came up, trying to find out the cause of the ruckus. "Girls, girls," she said calmly, pushing them apart. "I'm sure Nara-kun would sit beside both of you on the three-seater, ne, Nara-kun?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Shikamaru waved an impatient hand and slid down on a seat beside the window. "You girls are so troublesome!"

"I get to sit beside Shikamaru!" Ino started yet another cat-fight with the blonde ninja from the Sand village.

"No, I get to sit beside him!"

The lazy shinobi got up again. "I'll sit between the both of you! Case closed!"

On the other end of the bus, Sakura was screaming at Naruto for pushing Sasuke on the aisle so he could get the seat beside Sakura. In the end, Naruto joined Hinata, who now resembled a ripe, healthy tomato, on a two-seater, much to Kiba and Neji's displeasure.

"He's making a move on Hinata-sama!" the Hyuuga genius growled as the Kyuubi boy draped an arm nonchalantly on the shoulders of the blushing Hinata. Ever since the Hyuuga Clan Head had passed away, he had taken over the task of protecting his cousin from danger. And that means protecting him from idiots namely Naruto. "I'll make sure he—"

"Oh, go get a love life, Hyuuga Neji!" Tenten said tersely. She was forced to sit beside him by the prodigy since he didn't want Lee to sit beside him. Neji scowled at her. "I'm serious, Neji! You should leave them alone and get your own love life!"

The white-eyed shinobi snorted. "Like you know how it is to have a love life!"

The Weapons Mistress glared at him darkly. The flowers wilted, the birds died but Neji remained unfazed by her glare. "And what would you know, Mister I'm-so-great-so-bow-down-and-worship-the-ground-I-walk?" she shot back irately. "Aren't you the most anti-social person in Konoha aside from Uchiha Sasuke?" She glanced over her seat and found Sasuke nodding and telling something at Shino. "At least the boy is now trying hard not to be anti-social anymore!"

Neji grumbled under his breath.

"Kakashi, old pal!" Jiraiya greeted and clapped the Jounin's shoulder with a hearty laugh. "I have a new inspiration today for the next volume of Icha Icha Paradise!"

The white-haired shinobi grinned behind his mask. "Really now? And what would that be?"

The legendary Nin grinned back and slung an arm over Kakashi's shoulders while looking at one corner of the bus as if they were star gazing or something. "I call it—" He raised a hand in front of them, palms facing outward. "—The Sea, the Sand and the Shinobis!"

The two white-haired Nins snickered loudly, earning a flying kunai aimed from Tsunade. A few Chuunins ducked at the incoming weapon that the two perverts just dodged.

"All right! Everybody in?" Tsunade stared at the sea of faces before her then turned to the steering wheel. "Let's go!"

A few moments later, the bus stopped with a screech and Tsunade looked around again to check the shinobis. She cursed under her breath when she noticed someone's missing.

"Did someone release Gai from the wall?"

* * *

They arrived at a beach a few kilometers from the Hidden Mist Village and the Mizukage welcomed them pleasantly, especially when he found out that the Hokage from Konoha and the Kazekage from Suna were coming as well. After the war against the Akatsuki and Orochimaru, the Kages from different villages and countries decided to make a pact and live in harmony, helping each other in times of need. 

There were 5 boats on the beach, each team assigned to one while Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune joined the Sand siblings. They were going to row at the elegant white yacht anchored some meters away from shore.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto started as he got into the boat, looking over at the Sand siblings' boat. "Maybe we should invite ero-sennin to join us here."

Sakura's green eyes widened then slammed a fist on the blond's messy head. "No, Naruto! Do you have any idea what would happen to me if you do that?"

"Nani?" The Kyuubi boy rubbed the spot where Sakura hit him with teary eyes. "I'm just thinking that if all six of them would be in that small boat, it would sink! I mean, look at Tsunade-obaa-san! She's so la—" He abruptly stopped when a kunai flew past him, slicing a few strands of his blond hair.

"Stop right there, you brat!" Tsunade shouted at Naruto, ignoring Jiraiya and Kakashi's snickers. "I'll definitely slit your throat if you continue _that_ statement!"

"Eh? But I was just going to say that you have large—" The Kyuubi boy halted again when two more kunais missed him by a few inches on his throat.

"Say one more comment about me and you'll die, Naruto!" Shizune was now trying to hold back a hysterical Hokage, terrified for the life of the innocent and clueless boy. "I _swear_!"

"Don't worry about us here, Naruto!" Jiraiya waved an arm at him, grinning. "I'm sure we'll stay afloat if we hold onto Tsunade—"

_Whack!_

* * *

"I have a really bad feeling about this trip." Tenten rubbed her bare arms as she watched Lee and Neji row the boat towards the yacht while Gai stood at the bow (front) of the boat like some captain pointing towards their destination. 

"Ahaha! We shall beat my eternal and everlasting rival, Kakashi, on this youthful and symbolic test of courage and might!" Gai turned to the three Jounins and posed his Good Guy Pose. Tenten winced at the brightness of his teeth, flashing against the sunlight. "We shall prove to him that our determination is fuelled by our burning passion!" He jumped to face the front again, rocking the boat dangerously.

"Gai-sensei! You are such a daring and heroic hero! Yosh!"

The only female in the boat sweatdropped as Lee jumped to his feet as well, raising his oar like a victory sword. She held tightly on the sides of the boat as it continued to rock precariously. "Uh, guys, don't move too much. We might capsize."

"Do not be afraid, Tenten! I, Rock Lee, will vow to protect you!" Lee knelt before her and clasped her hands between his, his eyes fiery and determined. "I shall not allow the water to douse the budding flame of your—yoooouuuutttthhhh!"

The young weapons specialist blinked twice at the Hyuuga prodigy who had calmly stood up and punched the taijutsu master, sending him flying in the air and across the water, landing into Team 7's boat.

"Wow, nice shot, Neji…" She glanced at Team 7 and found Naruto screaming bloody murder at the crumpled Green Beast. Apparently, Lee had landed on top of him. "You really didn't have to do that though…"

"He was rocking the boat too much," the Byakugan-able boy said simply before sitting down and handing the oar that Lee dropped stonily to Gai. "Row." The Green Beast of Konoha obliged immediately without protest.

* * *

"Wow, did you see that?" Chouji had stopped eating as he stared at the projectile path Lee followed from Team 12's to Team 7's boat. "Neji's got a strong arm." 

"And a well-calculated aim," Shikamaru said lazily, looking up at the clear blue sky. "He actually had calculated the range, the altitude and the vector force that would send the body to Team 7's boat in just a few seconds."

Ino raised an eyebrow at the lazy genius. "My, I didn't know we're learning physics today."

Shikamaru turned away from her. "You just don't understand any of it, Ino."

The blonde smacked him on the head before turning back to Team 12's boat. "Okay, but I wonder why Neji-san did it…"

"Probably because the guy was squirming and rocking the boat too much," Chouji said as he started stuffing himself with chips. Again. "Or could be because he had pissed Neji off when he held Tenten's hand longer than usual."

Ino looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't know… I'd go with the first one though. The second one's highly unlikely."

Shikamaru leaned over the boat and stared into the water before turning to Chouji. "You know what, I'm pretty sure our boat is getting lower in the water than usual."

"Guys…" They turned to Asuma who was rowing the boat by himself. "Any help on paddling this boat?"

"Rowing is so tiring, boring and troublesome."

"I'm still hungry!"

"I'm a girl, Asuma-sensei! Do you expect a pretty and talented girl like me to row something as crude as this boat?"

"I guess not…" The Jounin sighed heavily and continued to row on his own. So much for team bonding.

* * *

"I didn't know Tsunade-obaa-san is rich!" Naruto exclaimed as he started running to the main deck to look at the water. He stood on the front-most part of the boat and raised his arms like in cross-position. "I'm the king of the world!" 

Sakura threw the blond a rock (don't ask where she got it) on the head. "Stop spouting cliché lines from movies!" The boy rubbed his head for the nth time that day.

"Where _exactly_ are we going anyway?" The two Chuunins heard Tenten ask Neji as the pair stood a few feet away from them, leaning back on the metal railings. "I'm getting really suspicious of this trip!"

Sakura shrugged at Naruto when he threw her a questioning look. The same questioning look Tenten threw Neji a while ago.

"Kids!" Kakashi walked over to them and dragged Naruto by the collar just like old times. "The Hokage wants a word with all of us."

"We're not kids anymore, sensei!" Naruto screamed, trying to get away from the Jounin's strong grip. Sakura followed them inside the cabin.

The yacht was a large one, accommodating all 18 shinobis, 2 Kages, an assistant and a perverted hermit quite comfortably. It also has all the luxuries a luxury cruise liner has, minus the swimming pool, a restaurant and those things. But then, there was a large elegant ballroom underneath that serves as a dining and conference hall. A bar was even produced inside the ballroom and Tsunade was eyeing it intently.

"We'll be arriving at the island in a few hours," the Hokage started finally after Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi had taken their seats. She cleared her throat, seeing that everyone was attentive. "Anyway, every one of you shall leave their packs here—" There was a sudden explosion of noise and commotions, protests and arguments. "—You will only bring your weapons and a few sets of clothes. And no ramen, Naruto!"

The Kyuubi boy whined and groaned as he sat lower in his cushioned seat. "Why not?"

Sakura raised a pale hand in inquiry. Tsunade nodded at her. "Hokage-sama, how come we're not bringing our packs with us?" she asked. "We are on a mission for 39 days. Don't you think it'd be better for us if we bring them?"

"No," the Hokage shot back sharply. "This is a mission to test your survival! You shall stay on that island without provisions. You shall look for your own food; make your own bed, et cetera."

There was another hand in the air and Tsunade raised an eyebrow at Gaara. "My gourd," he said flatly.

"Of course, Kazekage-sama, you may bring it with you." Tsunade looked around the group again. They were silent, all looking at her impassively, but she knew hundreds of thousands of questions were running in their minds. "No more questions?" Silence answered her inquiry. "My, my, you guys are really well-behaved today!"

Naruto raised his hand in the air. "Can I bring my ramen packs?"

A blood vessel twitched just above the Hokage's slim eyebrows. "Do you really want me to answer that _again_, Naruto?"

The boy gulped and shook his head, knowing that the next reply would be accompanied by something sharp and pointy. Not a good idea.

"All right, since there are no more inquiries, dismissed."

* * *

The group had finally arrived at their destination, a beautiful island just as large as the village of Konoha. It was an island paradise, the girls had agreed, with its white sand, blue-green waters and lush greenery. The boys, on the other hand, stared at the place skeptically. That is, except for Naruto, Lee and Kiba who all jumped into the water once they caught sight of the island. Of course, the older Jounins picked them up from the water before they could get away. 

"Where's your cottage now, Temari?" Kankuro said dryly to his sister who gave him a loud whack on the head before following the other girls inside to change.

"What do you think?" Shikamaru nodded at the island some meters away from their anchored yacht.

"Tenten is right," Neji said flatly. "I'm getting suspicious also."

"Kids!" Kakashi called them again, followed by Asuma and Gai, and Naruto, who was wringing excess water from his shirt, started to shout again something about them not being kids anymore. "Main deck now! Chop, chop!"

The young men abandoned their places at the stern (back part) of the yacht and followed the Jounins to the main deck where the women were. When they reached it, the boys' jaws practically dropped and met the floorboard. At least, Kiba, Naruto, Lee, Kankuro, Shikamaru and Asuma's did. The others were impassive but at very, VERY intent observation, one would spot the pink tinge on their cheeks.

The girls were standing beside the Hokage and Kazekage, away from Jiraiya who was being held back by Gaara's sand. They wore bathing suits and had their shuriken holsters strapped on bare legs. Sakura, in her hot pink floral bikini was conversing animatedly with Tenten who wore a black-and-silver sports swimsuit, a spinning kunai on her forefinger. Hinata, with her jacket on top of her white bathing suit, was blushing furiously and was being teased by Temari in a fiery red bikini and Ino in a purple asymmetrical one piece suit.

Tsunade smirked at the dumbfounded men, especially at Asuma whose unlit cigarette had fallen down, when he saw Kurenai in a dark red swimsuit. "I suggest you pick up your jaws now, boys, so we could start." She was surprised none of them had fainted or nosebleeds.

Jiraiya was screaming in the background at Gaara for enclosing him in a cocoon of sand. The red-haired Kazekage did that to him when the perverted Nin tried to sneak up on his sister. Of course, Gaara didn't like someone trying to do that to his beloved sister.

When the men had finally glued their jaws back to their proper places, Tsunade started again, ignoring Jiraiya's pleads. "All right, now we're here, we'll start the mission. There will be two groups with a leader for each one. We'll call the groups Byakugan and Sharingan."

"Let me guess, the leader for Byakugan is Neji while the leader for Sharingan is Sasuke," Shikamaru said lazily.

"They're not exactly leaders. They are just going to choose the members for their groups," the Hokage said, motioning the two boys forward. "We have divided the teams equally so there will be no need for arguments regarding your teammates. I'll start with the Byakugan Team."

The blonde Hokage motioned Shizune who gave her a piece of paper. "Byakugan Team. Hyuuga Neji, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Temari, Tenten and Yamanaka Ino." She nodded as the shinobis mentioned gathered on one side. "And for the Sharingan Team. Uchiha Sasuke, Akimichi Chouji, Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Kankuro, Rock Lee and Uzumaki Naruto." She glanced at Naruto who was waving his hand violently in the air.

"I thought you divided it equally!" the Kyuubi boy protested irately.

"Actually, I should be the one protesting, idiot," Neji said flatly. "I've got three females in my team while you only got two."

Tenten, Ino and Temari shot death glares at him, their weapons out and ready. No one insults the kunoichis of Konoha and Suna and gets away with it.

"We got _dobe_. Isn't that fair enough?" Sasuke shot back coolly, ignoring the spluttering Naruto.

The two prodigies glare at each other coldly. The others looked on as if expecting the legendary fight between the two number 1 rookies of Konoha: Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji. But to their surprise and shock, the two suddenly smirked as if both hiding a secret.

"We're tied then," they both said at the same time then shook hands.

Tsunade looked from one prodigy to another apprehensively. "Oh-kay… Now let's move on with the mission proper. Each team will have their own territory or beach. Let me show you."

But before she could continue, Naruto raised his hand in the air again, Tsunade sighed wearily before nodding at him. "What is it now, Naruto?"

"How come Gaara isn't part of this mission?" the blond asked, unfazed by the Kazekage's cool and unwavering gaze. "Didn't they come here for that?"

"I'm the Kazekage, Naruto," the red-haired Sand Nin answered as if that itself explained it all.

"Huh? So what if you're the Kazekage? I mean, you could still go on with this mission, right?" Naruto continued to rant.

"I _am_ the Kazekage, Naruto," Gaara repeated firmly.

"He's the Kazekage, Naruto," Tsunade said dismissively at the Kyuubi incarnate. "We can't argue with that logic, all right."

"But I don't get it—"

Tsunade cut him off. "Okay, where was I…? Right, I'll show you your respective beaches." She waved a hand at her assistant. "Shizune."

Shizune got a map of the island and showed it to them. There were several arrows, crosses, asterisks and smiley faces marked on the map.

"Okay, we're here!" Tsunade pointed at the smiley face marking on the blue color. "Now this—" Her finger went to a star-shaped mark this time. "—is the Byakugan Team's beach. And there on its side—" She then pointed to the heart-shaped mark a few inches from the heart-shaped mark. "—is the Sharingan Team's beach."

Naruto frowned at it, peering at it intently then holding his hand to it. "Wait, it's just… 6 inches far!"

"Baka!" Sakura whacked her teammate on the head. "That's just a map, you dofus!"

"Okay…" Tsunade cleared her throat and continued. "Your beaches are separated by a thick forest. The only way to get to the opponent team's beach is through the water, unless you wanted to venture into the jungle which is not a good idea."

"Why not?" the loud-mouthed, motor-tongued blond shinobi inquired, his small eyes still glued on the map.

"Because there's a lot of snakes there and other creatures!"

"Huh? You mean that island is Orochimaru's former lair?"

The Great Respected Hokage of Konoha wanted to impale right there and then the irritating ninja but instead ignored him for his sake. "Anyway, you should cooperate with your teammates to find your provisions and build your own camp. There will be several competitions held, either between the teams or between your teammates. And once every 3 days, there will be a tribal council. In this council, you will gather to vote out one of your members off the island whom you think is just a liability or such."

"I know this show!" Ino exclaimed loudly. "It's that Survivor show, isn't it?"

"Why, yes, Ino-san," Shizune replied cheerily. "Hokage-sama is very addicted to that show and she thinks that this activity would be good for shinobis like you."

The group suddenly started protesting, most of them complaining that the only reason they were sent in this silly mission is because of a stupid show that the Hokage likes. Some just wanted to add to the noise the group was making.

"Shut up, all of you!" There was a large blood vessel twitching on the Hokage's forehead and so, they all promptly kept quiet. "Now for the rules!" She raised her hand and started ticking off her fingers. "Rule number 1: No fighting, no brawling, no using other people as target practice, no any form of combating or hostility against your teammates. Rule number 2: No loitering around the jungle or no visiting other groups. Rule number 3: No going back to the yacht for any reason at all within the 39-day period. Remember, this is a test of your survival skills. Rule number 4: You must attend every challenge, every council meeting, every event. Rule number 5: No stealing of provisions from other teams. Rule number 6: No bringing of ramen packs or any kind of instant food there!" Her hazel eyes narrowed at Naruto.

"Um, question, Hokage-sama!" Sakura raised her hand. "How will we know what and when the next challenge is?"

"Your teachers will inform you," Shizune said in a bright tone. "They shall be monitoring you constantly."

"Your first challenge is to go to your respective beaches and build your shelter before dark," Gaara said flatly, reading a paper handed to him by the Hokage. "Are you ready?" His voice was strained and monotone, as if he was just forcing himself to speak.

"Yes…" the group replied with the enthusiasm of a zombie.

Tsunade frowned at them, placing her hands on her waist. "What's wrong with you guys? Where's your energy?"

"I think they left it back in Konoha, Hokage-sama," Kurenai remarked smilingly.

"Don't give me that excuse! I made this mission to liven you up—"

"The Hokage-sama is right, young leaders of tomorrow's future!" Everybody sighed as Gai started one of his speeches again. "You should be burning with youthful passion and enthusiasm! You must be fuelled by your flame of youth! Remember that this is not only a test of your survival but also a symbolic test of courage and determination! Now show us your flames of youth, Leaf Nins!" He flashed them his Good Guy Pose.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee cried passionately.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"LEE!"

Crickets chirped and the wind blew as everyone stared at the two hugging Green Beasts silently. Tsunade was looking at them with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Ah, er, Gai is right," the still skeptic-looking Hokage said. "You should be, er, fuelled by your burning passion and youth… Am I right?"

"No, Hokage-sama," Kakashi said casually. "I believe it was 'You should be burning with youthful passion and enthusiasm!' and it comes with his Good Guy Pose, the one with thumbs up and a toothy grin."

Tsunade threw him an Are-You-Kidding-Me look before turning to the waiting shinobis. "Well? What are you waiting for? Christmas?"

The supposed-to-be-energetic-and-lively Leaf shinobis took their packs wearily (thoroughly searched by the Jounins, in case Naruto stowed some ramen packs in one of them) and jumped into the water, concentrating their chakras in their feet to keep them afloat and dry. That is, except for the taijutsu master, Lee.

Tsunade watched the young Chuunins and Jounins as they skimmed on top of the water towards their respective beaches and cackled loudly. Jiraiya, who had been released by Gaara's sand already, was looking down now that the girls were already gone but suddenly perked up when he spotted Kurenai. The female Jounin immediately hid behind Asuma.

_Mission accomplished!_ Tsunade thought as she cackled, ignoring the Kazekage's dark look at her.

* * *

So… What do you think? No good? Good? … Review please! 


	3. Day 1: The Beginning of a House

Disclaimer: Do I have to put this thing up every chapter? … I don't own Naruto. Period.

Author's blabbering: Here's chapter 3. Thanks again for everyone who reviewed. I couldn't enumerate you now but I'll acknowledge you at the end of this fic, okay? Sorry for the delay...

**CHAPTER 3: DAY 1 — THE BEGINNING OF A HOUSE AND SOMETHING ELSE**

The Byakugan Team hit their beach first, mainly because most of the Sharingan Team had followed them to their beach instead of following Sasuke. They had already arrived there when they realized that weren't staying in the same beaches and when they got to their own beach, Sasuke was glaring at each of them darkly.

Upon arriving at the beach, Neji immediately searched for Shikamaru. Much to his annoyance, the shadow master was walking on top of the water in a slow pace, slower than a turtle, while gazing upwards. It took all of the Hyuuga prodigy's will power not to go to Shikamaru and drag him to land.

"What now?" Tenten asked Neji as the white-eyed boy continued to glare at the strolling Shikamaru. She followed his gaze. "Ah, Shikamaru-kun. Want me to fetch him?"

"No, stay here," Neji replied flatly and the girl shrugged, pulling out a jacket from her pack.

When Shikamaru had finally arrived, Ino smacked him on the head, berating him for taking so long and making their leader wait. Temari, on the other hand, was smirking at Ino, telling her that she should not force 'Nara-kun' so much.

Neji approached the lazy Jounin and raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you have a plan for our shelter?"

"This is so troublesome, but whatever!" The dark-haired shinobi collapsed on the sand, pulled out a kunai and started to draw lines on the sand. "Here's the plan I'm thinking. You guys get the materials while I stay here and make modifications."

"Watch the clouds, you mean?" Ino rolled her eyes and the boy shot her a reproachful look.

After some instructions from the now-official group strategist, Shikamaru, the group fled to the woods to find the materials they needed.

Shikamaru grinned and lay back on the sand, his hands behind his head. _Now that Ino had suggested it…_

Meanwhile, at the Sharingan Team…

"Do you really think we could build seven large cottages in just a few hours, you idiot?"

"Well, at least _I_ suggested something!" Naruto retorted at Kankuro. "Not like someone here who is _supposed_ to be our leader!"

Sasuke glared at him darkly. "Are you pertaining to me, dobe?"

"Who else!"

"Guys! Guys! Break it up!" Sakura went forward and pushed the two Chuunins apart. She was already used to Sasuke and Naruto arguing all the time that it wasn't difficult for her to jump between them, unscathed. "We'll never finish anything if we continue this!"

"Sakura-chan is right, guys…" Hinata said timidly and the two boys broke apart, still glaring at each other.

"I'm hungry!" Chouji wailed but was promptly ignored by the others. As usual.

"Okay, why don't we just make this?" Sakura crouched on the ground and started drawing on the sand. After a minute or two, she stood up for them to look. "What do you think?"

"Is that a waiting shed?" Kankuro asked, tilting his head to get a view from another angle.

The pink-haired kunoichi pouted at him. "It's NOT a waiting shed, for your information!" she screeched. "But really, this all we could do in the meantime. We are under time pressure and it'd be sunset soon. We have to hurry."

"I-I think Sakura-chan's plan is good…" Hinata smiled at her hesitantly. Naruto grinned at her and she started blushing like mad.

"Yes! I agree!" Lee saluted smartly.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was still looking at the drawing skeptically and Kankuro was still tilting his head to get a view in different angles.

"Look, guys, decide now," Sakura told them quickly. "If you have a better idea, then tell it already. And besides, we could use large palm leaves for the walls of the, er, shed so it would look a bit like a house…"

After a moment's thought, Sasuke sighed. "Fine. What should we look for?"

"Several logs, some twine and large palm leaves," Sakura replied cheerfully. "We'll assemble them…" She looked around then spotted a place under some trees. "Over there!"

"We'll be back soon!" Sasuke nodded at her curtly then disappeared with the other boys into the forest, leaving her, Hinata and Chouji.

* * *

"Just look at them, having a fun time on that yacht," Tenten muttered as she sat on top of an upright log, whittling some pegs they were going to use as nails with a kunai. Even without Byakugan, her vision was as clear as crystal and she could still see figures from a distance. "They're gambling on the main deck! Why am I not surprised?"

"Tenten!" Kiba called her from below and she dropped 4 more pegs. "Thanks!"

"What a vacation this is!" The weapons specialist glanced on her lap and found she was short on wood. She looked back down and saw Ino. "Ino! Hey, Ino! Can you throw me some of that wood?" The blonde girl tossed two pieces of chopped log in the air which she caught. "Thanks!"

Shikamaru assigned her that job since she specializes and handles weapons well, and because she's a girl. Of course, she was slightly offended by it since she could do any man's job effortlessly. She actually offered to help them with the logs but the guys declined, saying that she's a girl.

"They're always like that," Temari had told her. The blonde Sand shinobi was also assigned a lighter task: collecting sticky sap from a tree to put inside the holes and secure the pegs. "Typical male chauvinists."

"You said it," she muttered darkly, remembering what Neji had said at the yacht earlier. _Actually, I should be the one protesting. I have three females in my team while you only have two. _She gritted her teeth in annoyance and clenched her fists, nearly dropping her kunai on top of Shino's head. "That jerk!"

"It's only the first day and you're already pissed off?"

Tenten closed her eyes. She knew that voice even from a mile away. "Go away, Neji. I'm trying to pretend I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

"Really? And what are you supposed to be doing?" The Hyuuga prodigy jumped on the upright log a foot away from her log. "Constipating?"

She threw him an annoyed glance. "I'm wallowing in self-pity since I feel so weak." And decided to go on guilt trip on him. It wouldn't hurt anyone, right? "I'm reduced to doing this, whittling pegs, when I could be helping you guys on the heavy work. I feel so weak!"

"You're doing a good job though…" he commented and Tenten turned her gaze to him, startled by his words. Hyuuga Neji never gives out compliments for free. Actually, he NEVER gives compliments, whether he was paid or not.

"Where? On the pegs?"

"No, on pretending to be a constipated Uchiha Sasuke." He slightly smirked at her and she scowled at him, throwing a half-made peg which he caught swiftly.

She rolled her brown eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "Did you come up here just to annoy me?"

"Actually, no, I came up here to tell you that we're going to use that log you're sitting on," he replied bluntly. Tenten jumped off the log wordlessly and started for the large boulder sticking out of the ground. "Tenten." He threw her the wooden object.

"Yeah, thanks…" she mumbled, catching the peg with a hand.

* * *

"They're really making a cottage…" Hinata said softly to Sakura as she weaved the palm leaves together by the sea, deactivating her Byakugan. They were using it to spy on the other team at the other side of the forest.

"Well, they have Shikamaru-kun, Shino-kun and Neji-san on their team," the pink-haired kunoichi said patiently, weaving as well. "While we have Naruto and Kankuro who never passes a minute without arguing… I'm glad we have Lee and Chouji though. At least, they're making an effort."

"Are you implying something, Sakura?" Sasuke shot at her from his position on the roof of the, er, shed.

"Nothing, Sasuke-kun. Don't be so defensive," the girl said lightly, winking at Hinata who smiled back. They worked there silently, glancing at the ocean once in while. "Ne, Hinata-chan…"

"H-Hai?"

"Oi, are those walls ready now?" Naruto shouted at them, supporting a log on his back.

Sakura, annoyed by the boy's loud voice, balled some wet sand and threw her makeshift sand ball at the noisy Kyuubi. "Try doing it yourself, idiot!"

"Ah, Sakura-san…" Hinata clasped her hands together, a pink tinge on her pale cheeks.

The petal-haired Nin smiled at her brightly and continued her work. "You like Naruto, don't you?" she asked casually, not taking her eyes off the leaves.

The Hyuuga princess's eyes widened at her, blooming into a full-blown red fire hydrant. Sakura just threw her a knowing smile and Hinata cast her eyes to her hands. "H-Hai… But h-how did you know?"

"Well, I'm sure everybody knows," Sakura replied, gazing at the lavender-and-orange sky. "It's obvious how much you like him since we were 12. You stutter in front of him, blush like a ripe tomato, smile softly at him… It's a wonder that Naruto still doesn't know… But then, he is clueless on most things, so I shouldn't be surprised…"

"I admire Naruto-kun," the Hyuuga heiress replied quietly, her pale lavender orbs softening at the thought. "He has this confidence I will never have… He's always kind to me and he's brave and doesn't give up… He's funny too…"

Sakura glanced at the blond Kyuubi who was arguing with Uchiha heir. Again. "Well, I can really see why you like him," she said with a laugh. "But, seriously, Naruto's a nice guy. Too loud and boisterous but nice."

Hinata smiled at her. "What about you, Sakura-san?" she asked. "About Sasuke-kun?"

"Ah, well…" The pink-haired kunoichi sighed and forced a smile. It's no news to everyone that the Uchiha avenger has been pushing her away until now and it still brings tears to her eyes. But then, she had vowed to be braver, stronger and more patient. "I'm still waiting and I'll never get tired of doing it…"

"You really love Sasuke-kun, don't you?" the white-eyed princess said quietly, her small hands weaving the remaining leaves together. Sakura turned pink like her hair but said nothing. "S-Sorry… I didn't know that y-you'd be uncomfortable…"

Sakura shook her head smilingly. "It's okay. We were talking about Naruto earlier, weren't we?" She stretched her arms then giggled. "I'm sure we can enjoy this 39-day survival mission of ours! And who knows, you could finally tell _him_ what you feel."

Hinata looked scandalized. "I-I could never d-do that, Sakura-san!"

"Oi, Hinata-chan!" The two girls looked around at the guys who had finally finished their shelter for the night. Naruto was waving at them madly. "Come help us put up those walls you made!"

"H-Hai!" The young kunoichi stood up and pulled the woven leaves they made. Soon, the blond shinobi went to help her. "A-Arigato, Naruto-kun…"

"No problem!" The Kyuubi boy gave her toothy grin before heaving the leaves on his shoulders to carry them. "Oist, Lee, Kankuro! Let's put these things up!"

"Don't act so gallant, idiot!" the Sand Nin muttered then took some of the leaves and nailed them on the logs.

"Yosh, Naruto-kun! We shall finish this with our passion and springtime of youth!" Lee struck a pose.

"Can we eat after this?" Chouji asked wearily, wiping sweat from his brows.

"Yeah, yeah! C'mon!"

Sakura watched the boys put up their makeshift walls with a smile. Naruto was helping Hinata put up one of them, the former a grinning idiot while the latter a resemblance of a red fire hydrant. Kankuro was shouting at the blond, telling him not to flirt while working and causing Hinata to burn even more, if that was possible. Lee kept striking poses, annoying the puppet master and earning a whack from him. Chouji, on the other hand, kept working for the promise of food at last.

Someone stood behind her, casting a shadow over her form. "You should finish your work."

She looked up at Sasuke and smiled brightly. "Don't worry, I'm down to my last two," she replied nonchalantly, raising the leaves for him to see.

"Right, I'll ask the dobe to find us some wood for fire," he said coolly. "It'll get dark soon. Who knows what danger we could find in this place."

"I'll be fine, don't worry!" She flashed him one of her assuring smiles and the prodigy snorted inaudibly then walked away from her towards the working group.

Sakura raised her gaze to the sky and saw the burning orange sun, kissing the blue horizon and going below the ocean. She let out a sigh.

* * *

"I wonder if Sakura is seeing this sunset also…" Ino said as she paused to look at the sun. Actually, everyone in her group paused to watch the sun go down the horizon. "It must be a romantic experience for her since she's with Sasuke-kun…"

She glanced at Shikamaru who had FINALLY abandoned his spot on the sand and started to make a bonfire for them using his kunai and a stone. She was just going to approach him when Temari suddenly appeared beside him, cooing and tugging and latching on his arm playfully. Ino clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.

"NARA SHIKAMARU!" she screeched loudly that several birds flew out of the trees at the sudden sound. "Shouldn't you be finishing that fire by now!"

"I am finishing it, Ino," the lazy shinobi replied, well, lazily. "Don't trouble me so much."

The blonde Leaf Nin placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "I'm not bothering you, if that's what you're trying to imply!" she retorted angrily. "You should tell that to your arm _extension_!"

Temari straightened and smirked at her. "You jealous?"

Ino's jaw dropped at her and started spluttering. "Me? Jealous? Of what? Of you?" She then started laughing hysterically, pissing off the Sand Nin. "Oh, please! I'd rather be jealous of a frog than you!"

Temari whipped her fan in front, getting ready for a battle. Ino also stood in a fighting stance, her hands forming a seal. Tenten, who was watching the argument since earlier on, stood up to stop them.

"Shikamaru!" the weapons specialist called. "Aren't you even going to stop them?"

"And get myself killed? No way. That is too troublesome."

"But—"

Shino pushed his glasses on his nose bridge and cleared his throat. "I don't think stopping them would be a good idea, Tenten," he said in his cool, monotone voice. "You wouldn't want to get hurt, would you?"

"But, Shino—"

"Leave them, Tenten," Neji called from the roof. "They'll be fine."

The weapons specialist took a step back from the two blazing girls. Kiba and Shino were watching them with interest. Neji was watching as well, a bored expression on his face. Shikamaru was muttering something about troublesome women.

"Hey, peroxide witch from Suna!" Ino called with a smirk. "Let's make a bet."

"Sure!" Temari smirked back.

"How about whoever wins gets his head? Or probably, any part of his body you want."

"Fine with me."

Kiba grinned at the proposition. Akamaru barked happily. "This would be a good match," the dog-loving boy remarked and Akamaru barked in response. "Yeah, especially now that they have a bone of contention."

"Oi!" Shikamaru started to panic. He clearly didn't want this fight to happen. Not because he's worried for the girls. Oh, no. He's not worried about the girls. He's more worried about himself being divided into parts like a butchered cow or pig. He shook his head to erase those thoughts. Nope, not a good thought.

"I'll definitely get his head!" Ino said with a malevolent grin.

"You sure?" Temari chuckled. "Well, you'll just have to fight me first!"

"Hey! Can I get his leg?" Kiba raised his arm wildly, waving at the two girls. "You know, as a souvenir for this trip?"

"Why not?"

"Hey! I didn't give you the right to chop me apart!" the shadow master protested. "Besides, are you really sure I'd give you my body part?"

The two blondes looked at each other then at Shikamaru. "What do you think, Sand Nin?" Ino asked with a lazy grin.

"We'll just have to force him, I guess."

But before Shikamaru could start run to the ends of the world and the two blonde kunoichis started attacking each other, Asuma came with Kurenai. The shadow master thought the two Jounins were the best, greatest thing that ever happened to his life right there.

"What's happening here?" Asuma asked, looking from one kunoichi to another. "I thought it's forbidden for fights."

Temari straightened from her stance and smiled lazily. "Oh, we're not fighting," she replied evenly. "We're just trying out how men deal with other men. You know, the testosterone-filled one."

"Yeah…" Ino muttered, slipping her kunais back in the holster.

"It's already dark. Why don't you guys settle inside your—Whoa!" Kurenai looked stunned with a stun gun at the 2-storey cottage they had just built some hours ago (Don't ask how. They're ninjas. They can do anything using their hands in a few hours.). "That's already a house!"

"Well, they have me in the team so you shouldn't be surprised." Shikamaru yawned but earned a whack on the head from Ino. "What?"

"You didn't do anything, you lazy bum!"

"I made the bonfire and the plans for the house. What else do you want me to do?"

Asuma let out a sigh. Having those two in his team sure was tiring. Add Chouji in the group and he's already a tired, bankrupt Jounin. What a life! "Guys, stop arguing now and get to bed. You'll have a long day tomorrow."

"Hai…"

The group went in their new "apartment" for the 39-day mission period, but no sooner after they had gone it, another riot broke inside.

"We get the top floor! We're the girls!" Ino's voice.

"No, _we_ get the top floor! Shikamaru's a guy and he planned this house!" Kiba's voice.

"You want to see blood right now, dog boy?" Temari's voice.

"Who are you calling 'dog boy'!"

"Just give them what they want, Kiba. They're so troublesome!" Shikamaru this time.

"Tch! Fine!"

After a few minutes… "Hey! Kiba, get out right now or I'll kill you!" Tenten was screaming and there were a few thuds, kunais hitting the wooden wall. "Kiba! You idiot! I was changing!"

Then… BAMTHUDCRASH!

"Neji! Man, you've got one strong—oof! Get off me, Neji!"

Kurenai glanced at Asuma who slipped his hands in his pockets. "Will they be all right?"

"Yeah, they always are…"

"… Asuma?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we just going to leave their fire or should we put it out?"

* * *

Review, review, review! I love your reviews so please leave one! Thanks! Was it too short? Tell me, okay? 


	4. Day 2: Underwater Fire?

Disclaimer: I'm so tired… Why do I have to put this up anyway? Not like I own Naruto…

Author's blabbering: Finally, I'm back. That stupid, stupid login button wouldn't let me in for some unknown reason! Are the ffnet administrators angry at me or something? Anyway, thanks for the great FenixPhoenix for being my beta-reader! I appreciate it very much!

**Kojiyohandnejifreak: **I so wanted to use that symbol for "and" but the stupid computer wouldn't let me… Don't ask me why… Yes, I watched the real Survivor… Well, most of it, really. And I usually see them fighting or conspiring with people. Survivor: Palau made me write this fic!

**Kumii-chan: **Thanks for the compliments! I'm glad you like it!

**TheGurlWithNoName: **Yeah, I love those two girls too! Pity Kiba? … Yeah, Temari's bullying him! Ah, you're a Filipina too? You live in the Philippines? Haha! Stupid question! Anyways, I'm not sure which chapter it is…

**Cherlye: **Nope, they're not acting OOC. It's just that Ino, well, is like fighting over Sasuke with Sakura, except this time she's fighting with Temari over Shikamaru. Temari, she's always seems so confident in the anime.

**Kirby freak: **Thanks for the corrections! I'm going to edit it again and check my mistakes as well. I was having a migraine while I was typing the chapters.

**Brokenxrequiem: **Interesting? My cousin told me I was going insane when I told him my ideas for this fic.

**Senjou: **Okay… So are those two OCs the children of Neji, Naruto and Sasuke (0.o) Now I'd like to see that!

**Inochi: **Thanks!

**Asura of love: **That's the way my brother thinks… That selfish, overbearing git! (_Xia-chan, I don't think that's very nice to call Leander-nii-sama a git._) Yeah, well, he is, Erie!

**Xoni Newcomer: **Don't worry, I've already thought of that predicament and I've already made a solution to it! Aren't I great? (_You are so conceited!_) Who asked for your opinion, bubble-head? What's with Naruto and with that one-armed hugs to Hinata? Well, they're "**_friends_**", aren't they?

**Waprince2000: **Don't worry! Come hell or high water, I will update! Just let me in, ffnet administrators!

**Moonlightpath: **Yeah, Byakugan team sure was lucky. But don't worry, Sharingan team has Sakura and probably Kankuro, Hinata and Lee could help with the ideas. Sasuke's too much a prick and arrogant bastard! (ducks from javelins, forks and rakes thrown by Sasuke fans!)

**Shadow-sensei: **I'm not much good with man-to-man or weaponry combat. I'm better in writing competitions and stuffs… That's why I made Asuma and Kurenai to appear. Sure, more Naruhina on the next chapter… Oh, of course there will be, stupid me! Next chapter will be the tribal council!

So that's it… I'm going to answer your reviews as much as possible to clear things up… And I just love answering them… Gives me the heebie-jeebies! Okie then, I'll leave you with this and go to my firing lessons now! (_Even with your hand injury, you still keep on going with that hobby of yours_) Firing is fun! You get to shoot targets and if you're lucky, people!

**CHAPTER 4: DAY 2 – UNDERWATER FIRE?**

"HELLLLOOOO EVERYOOOONNNNEEEE!"

Everyone sweat-dropped at the sight of a very happy Gai, who was holding a megaphone while standing on top of a platform.

"Welcome to Konoha's new event, Mission Survivor, the event where you will be given symbolic tests of courage to demonstrate your burning passion and determination!"

The group blinked twice at the green-clad lunatic standing in front of them. He must've just come out of the asylum. Even the Hokage and the Kazekage looked dazed at Gai. Crickets chirped and the owls hooted… And there was a single clapping sound.

Lee was crying waterfalls of tears, clapping as loud as he could. "Gai-sensei!" he exclaimed. "You're so passionate about our springtime of youth!"

"Lee!" Gai was crying as well.

Tenten let out a sigh and placed a hand on her temples. It wouldn't be long before the island turns into a lagoon if those two didn't stop their weeping, crying and hugging spree.

The Hokage, who was having the same thought of Tenten, went up the stage and grabbed the megaphone from the howling Gai. She sweatdropped at him. "Ah, Gai, I think that's enough now, thank you." Shizune ushered the weeping Jounin away from the stage and Tsunade cleared her throat.

The younger shinobis glared at her darkly, remembering that it was her who placed them in that situation. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at them before cleared her throat again.

"Gai was actually right in one part, the part where you will be given tests to determine your skills in survival training," Tsunade said hesitantly, eyeing the flaming shinobis. "You know, I might just put up another rule. 'No glaring at the Kages'. And guys, where is your team spirit and energy for today?"

Shikamaru yawned widely. They were shaken awake by the Jounins before the sun had even risen above the horizon, saying that it was time for the main event. Of course, they had no choice but to follow them. Much to their annoyance, they had started when the sun was already high in the sky and the Kages and other Jounins were finally awake

"I think Kurenai-sensei is right," the lazy shinobi commented loudly. "We left them in Konoha. Can't we go back to get them?"

"No!" the blonde Kage retorted sharply.

"Can we go to the nearest town to buy something to eat then?" Chouji suddenly asked, his stomach growling loudly. "I'm hungry and tire and hungry! I haven't eaten breakfast yet!"

"Yeah, yeah! And can we get ramen too?" Naruto waved his hand ecstatically in the air.

"That's right, and I need some sun-block too," Temari commented, looking at her flawless skin critically. "I don't want to become darker. It so doesn't suit me."

"You live in a desert and you're not used to the sun?" Kiba asked, scratching his head in thought. "Sounds weird, doesn't it, Akamaru?"

The white dog barked in response.

The blonde Sand Nin raised an eyebrow at him, a hand on her hip. "Who asked you, dog boy?"

"I gave my opinion for free, voodoo doll," Kiba shot back irately. "And what the hell do you have against dogs?"

"Ooh! Let me think!" Temari pretended to look thoughtful then smirked at him. "They're smelly, dirty, loud and icky. Oops! I might just have described you then!"

"Why you little—" Kiba was then restrained by Shino (holding his arms), Lee (holding his legs), Naruto (pushing him back) and Shikamaru (his two fingers on the dog-lover's forehead). "Let me go, you idiots!"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you, bozo," Kankuro remarked, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You wouldn't want to taste Temari's wrath. Even Gaara and I are afraid when she gets mad."

The red-haired Kazekage shot his older brother a sharp look. "I am not afraid."

"LET ME GO!" Kiba shouted until the four boys promptly released him, once they sensed the dark aura surrounding the Sand kunoichi. When he had finally felt the sinister look Temari was shooting him, Kiba rushed back and clung to Shino. "Shino, pal! Come on! You want to restrain me, right?"

"I should ask her to teach me that look of hers," Tenten said, looking at the blazing blonde ninja from the corner of her eyes.

"What would you need it for?" Neji asked her.

She grinned. "For those suitors of mine. So you won't have to chase them away with your Byakugan."

Tsunade obviously wasn't used to being ignored and, as she stood there in front of the squabbling, chatting, declaiming and brooding shinobis, she could feel her temper rising with every second. Even Jiraiya, who was busy coaxing Shizune to pose for his next book, took a step away when he felt the overwhelming power of Tsunade's rage, which would easily rival the chakras of the Kyuubi, Shukaku and Cursed Seal Sasuke when unleashed.

"JUST SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" the Hokage shouted into the megaphone, releasing a teeth-smashing, jaw-grinding noise that everyone knew can only be done using the microphone. "WE ARE NOT LEAVING THIS ISLAND! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR RAMEN OR YOUR FOOD OR YOUR SUNBLOCK! WE ARE STAYING HERE AND THAT'S FINAL!"

Sakura ground her hands into her ears, trying to keep her eardrums from bursting at the megaphone-amplified shriek. When the berating was over, the pink-haired kunoichi swayed slightly on the spot. "That made me dizzy…"

The shinobis peered warily at the panting, huffing and red-faced Hokage. Was the storm over or were they just inside the eye; sitting ducks to another explosion?

"Finally!" Tsunade huffed at the silent shinobis. "Now… Let me start on the first challenge—"

"I thought our first challenge was building a house?" Shikamaru asked lazily, placing his pinky inside his ear.

The Hokage realized her mistake. She did tell them that their first challenge was the shelter-building one. But then, Hokages never make mistakes (at least, that's what she believes in) and so, she decided not to take the blame and cover it up with an excuse. "The house-building was just a warm-up challenge. It doesn't count for anything."

There was a collective groan from the group. Ino pouted. "And I thought we'll win the immunity if we build the best house!"

"Will you just let me explain the details?" Tsunade gritted her teeth in frustration and the shinobis promptly behaved. Their ears haven't recovered from the shock yet. "All right, here are the instructions. All sixteen of you—"

"Fourteen," Ino corrected. "All fourteen of us."

Tsunade's brown eye twitched. "Why fourteen? There should be sixteen."

"Because," Shikamaru started to yawn. "We're only fifteen, five groups of three. And since the Kazekage didn't join that makes us fourteen."

"Oh, all right!" The Hokage huffed then cleared her throat. "All _fourteen_ of you will have to swim to those flags over there!" She pointed at the two flags, one white and the other red on top of a floating raft with a large goblet-like torch in the middle. It was even farther than the yacht! "Underneath those rafts are chests with your own torches. You have to dive under to unlock the chest, retrieve the torches inside and swim back to the surface. After retrieving them, you will ignite that larger torch on the raft then light your own from the fire you created. When you finish doing that, return here without using your chakra to walk on the water. The first team to arrive with all of their torches lit will receive the immunity and something else. Clear?"

"No."

She turned to Shikamaru who had his eyes closed while leaning on Chouji. "What isn't clear, Shikamaru?"

"You said we'll unlock the chest, retrieve the torches, swim back up, then light the torches, right?" he said slowly, unfolding his arms. Tsunade nodded and the dark-haired shadow master shook his head. "That's not possible."

"Why not?" Tsunade demanded. It was such a perfect plan. How could it not work?

Shikamaru sighed as if just the thought of it bothered him. "Fine, let me explain," he replied lazily. "You see, if we try to swim back with the torch in our hands, the water would wash away the interior, and as a result the oil of the torch. Thus if we try to light it, it wouldn't work because of the water."

Tsunade opened her mouth to argue but, instead of verbally attacking the genius shinobi, she turned to the older Jounins. "Who the hell thought of this ridiculous idea anyway?" she demanded. All at once, Kurenai, Kakashi and Asuma pointed at Gai who blinked obliviously. "I thought so…" She turned back to her audience. "Anyway, just… just do whatever you want with the torch. Find out a way to bring them back to the surface dry. And also find a way to go back here without your flame being extinguished. That's your problem."

"Hai…"

The two teams split up and went to their respective positions on the shallow portion of the water. The girls, who were wearing tank tops and shorts, removed their clothes, revealing their swimsuits. Jiraiya went on another mad rampage at the sight of them and, thankfully, the Kazekage stopped him again with his sand. The boys, while hiding their blushes, took off their shirts.

"All right, since we can't open the chests underwater, we have to drag it to the surface," Shikamaru told them. The group nodded. "Neji, Shino and Kiba can handle it. The girls and I will swim to the raft already and start the fire."

Neji frowned at him. "The chest is probably heavy since it sits underwater," he argued calmly. "We might need more manpower."

"I can help," Temari said with a smirk. "I do have strong arms since I always lug my fan with me."

"All right, so that's Neji, Shino, the Sand Nin and me," Kiba said as Akamaru barked. "No, you stay on the raft, Akamaru!" The white dog barked even more. "No! I said, no!"

"What about going back here?" Ino asked, ignoring the dog and its master fight. "We can't have the flame to be extinguished or else we'll have to go back to light it again."

"We'll figure that one out when we arrive at the raft," the shadow controller muttered. "Tenten, I want you to use your kunais to make a fire. Rub them together just like stones." The Weapons Mistress nodded.

Kiba howled. "We'll win that immunity and the prize and beat that dobe and that arrogant Sasuke as well!"

At the Sharingan Team…

Sasuke folded his arms as if daring anyone to argue with him. "Hinata and I will proceed to the raft and start the fire. You guys can retrieve the chest underwater."

"Can Chouji swim?" Naruto suddenly asked and they all turned to the chubby Chuunin. "Won't he just float?"

Sakura punched the blond Kyuubi, whose head smashed into the sand. "That's enough, you idiot!" But even after that, the group was still looking skeptically at Chouji who did look like he would probably float on the water.

"We should also plan on how to get back here," the puppet master said. He neither removed his clothes nor his puppet from his back.

Lee punched the air with determination. "I have an idea! How about we—"

"No, I make the decisions here," Sasuke cut him off flatly. Lee looked dispirited. "Three of us will have to carry the other three back to the shore. The three sitting on our shoulders can carry the torches."

"Are you kidding?" Naruto shouted. "That's a long way from here!"

The Uchiha heir shot him a dark glare. "You have a problem, dobe?"

"Why yes, I have, you bastard! I have—" The Kyuubi boy was shut up by Sakura who shoved him back to the sand. He stood up again, brushing the sand from his hair. "All right! Fine! But you—" He jabbed a finger on Sasuke's chest. "—better take care of Hinata-chan! You know her heart is weak and I'll kill you if something happens to her!"

Hinata blushed darkly and Sakura patted her smilingly.

"I know that, dobe," the dark-haired Sharingan user retorted. "That's why she's coming with me to the raft."

Naruto glared at him for a while before turning to Chouji. Lee grinned and raised his fist in the air. "Yosh! We shall show them our burning determination!" His black eyes became balls of fire.

* * *

Just before the event started, the Jounins popped up in front of their students, carrying several forehead protectors. New ones, in fact, and were sewn onto red and white cloths. Kakashi and Gai appeared at the Byakugan Team with the white forehead protectors while Asuma and Kurenai were to distribute the red ones to the Sharingan Team.

"Yo!" Kakashi suddenly appeared beside Tenten, his hand raised in a wave and his eye crinkled in a smile. The chestnut-haired weapons specialist jumped and unintentionally clung to Neji in surprise. "We've got presents."

"Yeah? Like what? A heart attack?" Tenten shot back, detaching herself from the Hyuuga prodigy.

"No, my dear team flower," Gai told them and pulled out the white forehead protectors. The group blinked at him. "We deliver them to you, a wonderful indication that you are part of a special bonding in this test of youthful courage."

"Translation, it's something to distinguish you from the other group," Kakashi said as he handed each of them a forehead protector.

Ino stared at her own protector. The logo of 'Survivor' was engraved on it with the design of the Hokage Monument. On its two sides were the symbols of Konoha and Suna.

"These protectors suck!" Naruto exclaimed as he stared at his own. "Who made this design anyway?"

"I did, you brat!" Tsunade shouted at him from a distance. "You got a problem with that?"

The blond-haired shinobi glanced around at his teammates who were tying the protector on their arms or necks, anywhere except their forehead which occupied their original hitai-ate. "Fine!" He sulkily tied his own around his neck.

"Want me to adjust that, dobe?" Sasuke, who had his red protector on his arm, smirked.

"Shut up, bastard Sasuke!"

When they had all tied their team protectors around their different body parts, Tsunade started to shout on her megaphone again. Fortunately, they were some meters away from the PMS-ing Hokage. "All right? On your mark, get set… GO!"

The fourteen shinobis dived into the water all at the same time. They swam towards the raft which was even further than they imagined.

"It's too… far…" Ino wheezed as she floated on the water, quarter way to the raft. "It's even farther… than the stupid… yacht!" She stared at Tenten and Temari who were swimming just a few feet behind Neji, Shino and Kiba.

Shikamaru let out an exasperated sigh then held out a hand to her. "C'mon, I'll pull you until you've recovered your energy."

The blonde kunoichi took it gratefully and Shikamaru dove, swimming on the surface, his hand on hers.

"How much further?" Sakura panted then looking out into the wide sea. She was already beside the yacht and she fought the urge to jump back into the vessel. She glanced at Naruto who was carrying the already-tired Hyuuga on his back then at Shikamaru who was pulling Ino. "This is really annoying!"

She blinked the saltwater out of her eyes, feeling them burn and smart. "This is really annoying!" she grumbled. "Whoever thought of this idea should just go to hell!"

"Need help, Sakura-san?" Lee offered with a smile.

The pink-haired kunoichi shook her head smilingly. "No thanks, Lee," she replied. "I'm sure you're tired as well. I'll just rest for a minute or two."

The taijutsu master saluted her before he dove back into the water, swimming madly towards the raft. At this rate, he could even return back to Konoha.

She sighed then took a deep breath and dove underwater again.

* * *

Tenten was the first one to climb on the raft. The very first one, even from the other teams. Neji, Shino, Temari and Kiba (he left Akamaru with Tenten) had already dived deeper underwater to retrieve the chest. The weapons specialist immediately pulled out two kunais from her holster and started rubbing them furiously into the large torch.

One minute… 2 minutes… Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata had already reached the rafts and the blond Kyuubi jumped back into the water. Sasuke performed some hand seals in front of the torch and used his Katon: Goukakyuu. A fire was immediately lit on their torch. The Uchiha smirked at her smugly.

Tenten, feeling annoyed, rubbed her kunais harder continuously until a spark was created. She gently blew on it until it grew and became a roaring fire. She stuck a tongue out at him then waved at Hinata brightly.

"Damn!" Neji, Shino, Kiba and Temari had resurfaced with the chest in their hands. The boys heaved it on top of the raft, gently rocking it, as Temari climbed aboard.

Kiba shook his head like a dog, sending water everywhere. The Sand kunoichi pushed him back into the water in annoyance.

"Where are Shikamaru and Ino?" Kiba asked, climbing back on the raft.

Shino and Neji unlocked the chest and pulled out seven torches which they all lit just as Shikamaru and Ino arrived and climbed onto the raft, the latter panting hard. Apparently, the shadow master had lost the will to swim to watch the clouds again and Ino was forced to drag him along with her.

On the Sharingan Team…

Sasuke was eyeing the Byakugan Team who had finally retrieved their chest and was pulling out the torches. He folded his arms across his chest, a dark expression on his face. Hinata, on the other hand, was waiting for Naruto to resurface, peering over the water anxiously.

After some minutes, Naruto resurfaced along with Kankuro, Lee and Sakura, the chest in their hands. Kankuro was muttering something about idiotic dobes who got tangled in a forest of seaweeds.

"Where's Chouji?" Sakura glanced around then found the portly boy still swimming halfway towards them. She slapped her forehead. Well, at least she wasn't the last one to get there.

Sasuke effortlessly unlocked the chest and they started lighting them up. "We'll just meet him there on our way back," he said flatly, handing Sakura two torches. He then sat down on the edge of the raft. "C'mon, what are you waiting for?"

The pink-haired kunoichi looked around then stared at Sasuke with wide eyes. "Me?" She pointed at herself.

The Uchiha rolled his eyes. "C'mon, you can ride on my shoulders." Sakura grinned as she settled on his shoulders, her legs tucked behind his back.

"Hinata-chan!" Lee called to the timid girl, bounding over to him. "I'll carry you on my shoulders also!" The white-eyed girl nodded slightly (although a bit disappointed that it wasn't Naruto who offered it) as the taijutsu master helped her up before giving her the torches.

Naruto and Kankuro stared at the two pairs then at each other. "No way am I going to ride on you!" they both shouted at the same time.

The Sand Nin sighed then whipped out his puppet, using his chakra to control the puppet. He then climbed onto the puppet, holding two torches, and followed the two other pairs, leaving Naruto behind on the raft.

"Oi!" the Kyuubi shouted but was deliberately ignored by the others. "OI!"

Ino glanced at the shouting Kyuubi then turned to Shikamaru who was lying on the raft and watching the clouds. "What are we going to do now?" she demanded. "Sasuke-kun and the others are already on their way back, you lazy bum!"

"They did leave the dobe behind," Kiba said, jerking a thumb over his shoulders at the screaming blond.

The shadow master yawned then rolled on his side. "Is this raft heavy?"

"Probably," Temari replied, shrugging. "With us on board."

"You think you guys can pull it with the girls on it?" Shikamaru turned to Neji, Shino and Kiba. "Of course, I'll push at the back."

Shino pushed his glasses on the bridge of his nose then glanced below the raft. "I think we can," he said calmly. "The raft is supported by weightless foams on underneath which makes it buoyant. It will be easier to pull it than without the foams."

"All right then." Shikamaru yawned then turned to Tenten. "Tenten, I want you to go underwater and cut the rope tying the raft to the seabed below. Make sure you cut it far below."

The kunoichi nodded, handing Neji the two torches she was holding, then dove underwater. After a minute or two, they felt the raft slowly moving then Tenten broke the surface with a grin. She climbed back up and took back the torches.

"We'll pull this raft to the shore?" Kiba asked in disbelief. "Are you serious? The beach is so far away from us! We'll die of exhaustion!"

"Dead serious, Kiba," Neji replied flatly, jumping into the water with Shino.

"Why can't we just think of another way?" the dog-loving boy argued. "We could just use a sail then that girl—" He pointed at Temari who still has her fan slung on her back. "—can make wind for us!"

"That's a good suggestion, dog boy," Temari remarked. "Except one problem: What are we going use as a sail?"

They glanced at each other then… they all looked at Kiba. Aside from Kankuro, who was still wearing his brown hooded suit, Kiba was also wearing his gray jacket. Ino raised an eyebrow at Temari and Tenten who both grinned. The three girls then advanced at Kiba who started to back away.

"W-Wait! Don't tell me you're gonna use my jacket!" the Inuzuka heir screamed, backing away then falling into the water, right into Shino's waiting arms. "Wait! Shino has a jacket too! His is much larger than mine! Or… Or, hey, we could just use the wind as a motor! Yeah, that's right! Use the wind as a motor!"

"What?" the group asked blankly.

Shikamaru snorted. "Yeah, the guy's right," he said in a bored tone. "Using the recoil force of the fan as it is being used, it could push us forward since the fan is big enough to create a gust of wind."

The group stared at him blankly as if he just started to speak in alien language. Shikamaru grumpily grumbled under his breath then told Temari to use her fan to create a strong gust of wind away from their raft.

The Sand Nin nodded, opening her fan to the third purple dot. "San no Hoshi!" A massive gust of wind was released and because of the equally-powerful backward force created by the wind, they were pushed forward so fast and abrupt that Ino swore they were skimming the water at the speed of light.

"See?" Shikamaru settled back on the raft. "Simple physics."

(Third Law of Motion: For every action, there's an equal and opposite reaction. When Temari created a powerful wind directed away from the raft, the wind also created an equally powerful force that pushed the raft forward. Just think of a jet and its rocket… you know, the flaming tip of it. As the thrust is directed to the opposite side, it pushes the rockets forward. That's also what happened in Temari's group, except they used wind power.)

* * *

Naruto decided to just swim back to the shore, his torch already extinguished by the water. He decided that Sasuke would be able to light it again with his Katon anyway so there would be no problem even if it fire was extinguished. But just as he had reached halfway towards the shore, he looked around to see how the Byakugan Team was faring. Much to his shock and disbelief, the Byakugan Team's makeshift raft was hurling towards him at breakneck speed.

"What the—"

Temari was still wafting her fan madly and so, the poor, battered raft was skimming the surface of the water, almost barely touching it.

The blond Kyuubi let out a loud shriek as the raft flew into the air like a deadly projectile and dove underwater. With that much force, it could have beheaded him if the raft had suddenly hit his exposed neck.

"I'm going to die!" Ino shrieked as their raft sailed into the air like a Jet Ski that had hit a steep ramp. She was holding onto the calm and bored-looking Shikamaru who seemed unfazed by their raft's flying ability. "I'm too young to die!"

"Get a grip, Ino! You won't die!" Kiba shouted back, cowering with Akamaru as well. Clearly, dogs are not meant to fly like birds. "We won't die, right, Sand Nin? RIGHT!"

Temari rolled her eyes at the two shinobis. "Why would you?"

The raft continued to soar into the sky like some Unidentified Flying Object projected by a slingshot until it hit the shore with a loud thud, throwing its passengers on the sand. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune and the Jounins' jaws dropped. Even Sasuke and his group who had also reached the shore at the same time as them were dumbfounded at what had happened.

Tenten groaned as she pulled herself up. "Damn… Did someone get the plate of the truck that just hit me?" Her world was spinning and she was slightly swaying when she turned to Neji who held her arms to steady her. "Thanks…"

Ino was still holding Shikamaru's neck with a vise-like grip, still shrieking her head off. The lazy shinobi pried her away from him.

"Oi, oi! It's over!" he said, slapping her cheeks gently. "Stop shouting. It's annoying." He moved his head towards Shino who was calmly holding all seven flaming torches (don't ask me how he did it). "The torches all right?"

The impassive Aburame heir nodded deeply and when the Byakugan group had finally recovered and retrieved their lost senses, he handed them their torches.

"Dobe! You stupid idiot!" Kankuro shouted at the still stunned Kyuubi. "Come over here right now! We might still have a chance to beat them!"

But Naruto was clearly perplexed, mystified and lost. He was staring into space, his eyes blank and uncomprehending. "The raft… It flew… Nearly hit me… How… That girl…" He was saying incoherent things again, but then, it's not like it's news to everyone.

The puppet master shook his head. "He is so far gone…"

Sasuke let out a dismayed grunt as he crouched and let Sakura off his shoulders. "Once a dobe, always a dobe," he muttered darkly, taking his own torch and trudging on the sand. His group, minus Naruto, followed him, their torches in hand.

The pink-haired kunoichi glanced at the other team with a sigh. "They'll get the immunity, of course," she said in a disappointed voice. "And someone in our group has to go home."

"Naruto!" the Sharingan Team shouted furiously at the same time, except Hinata who looked sad. It was, after all, the blond boy's fault that they had lost. He had stayed at the raft to shout colorful epithets to his teammates instead of just jumping into the water and swimming back. But no, he had to stall time by screaming like a girl!

"We could've died, _you know_!" Ino muttered loudly for Temari and Kiba to hear. "_Some_ people are just as idiotic as Naruto, suggesting life-threatening ideas and even agreeing with them!"

"Get a grip, Ino!" Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "We weren't killed."

The blonde shinobi turned to him, her eyes ablaze like blue flames. "So now you're taking _her_ side?" she demanded hotly.

Temari smirked at her, looping an arm around Shikamaru's. "Are you jealous that he did?"

Ino placed her hands on her waist, shoving her torch to Shino. The boy said nothing in response. "Why would I be jealous of someone like you?" she demanded then turned to the dark-haired Jounin who was trying to shrug Temari's arm off. "Fine! Stay with her then!"

She seized her own torch from Shino then stomped back to the stage where the Hokage and the others were waiting.

"Ino! Oi, Ino!" Shikamaru called her with a sigh. He glanced at Temari. "You really have to piss her off, don't you?"

The blonde Sand Nin grinned. "It's better than pissing dog boy off."

Neji and Tenten watched as Ino stormed past them, muttering darkly under her breath. Once in a while, they'd hear words like "Sand", "Fan girl" and "Stupid, lazy bum". The two looked at each other then glanced back over their shoulders at their other teammates.

"Another lovers quarrel, I presume," Tenten said with an exasperated sigh. "Shikamaru just don't get it, doesn't he?"

"It's amusing to see the girls fight over someone like him," Neji admitted, a slim eyebrow raised. "It's like watching Haruno and Yamanaka fight over Uchiha."

"You're making it sound like Shikamaru is a terrible guy," Tenten chided him. "Besides, Naruto and Lee often fight to determine who would challenge you. You could say they're fighting _over_ you." The Hyuuga prodigy's face darkened at this. She giggled. "So, I guess, you're no different from Shikamaru and Sasuke. Except guys fight over you, not girls."

"ALL RIGHT!" Gai had once again taken the role of emcee slash host on the stage. The shinobis all took a step back, afraid of the torrent flood of tears he might release later on. "It seems that both teams are already here! We shall now award the immunity and the prizes."

Kakashi stood on his side, the "immunity" on his hands, a much smaller and lighter version of the Hokage Monument.

"And the immunity goes to…" Gai paused for that drum-roll, Oscar-awarding effect. The shinobis rolled their eyes. "Team Byakugan!"

There was no clapping, no howling, no crying. Well, Gai was crying since his prodigy 'had beaten the prodigy of his eternal and most worthy rival, Kakashi'. And just when the white-haired Jounin was about to hand them the immunity statue, Sasuke just had to raise his hand dramatically. Everyone turned to him.

"I object," he said flatly. They all rolled their eyes in exasperation. That's Uchiha Sasuke, the one who couldn't accept defeat. "They used chakra to propel their raft towards the shore. We should have been the winners."

"That was taijutsu, you idiot!" Temari growled at him. "You don't use chakra in taijutsu!"

"Besides, even if we used chakra to propel the raft, we wouldn't have broken any rules," Shikamaru added lazily. "The Hokage instructed us not to use chakra to WALK on the water. She didn't specifically said not to use chakra on our way back here."

Neji smirked at him. "Really, Uchiha, do you have to show that you're a sore loser?"

And so, before all hell broke loose between the two prodigies, Tsunade stepped in between, seizing the megaphone from Gai. She cleared her throat. "Since the Byakugan won, they would be safe until the immunity title is taken away from them in the next challenge. As for the Sharingan Team, you shall have the tribal council tomorrow evening where you will vote one of your members off the island."

"Can't we do it now?" Sasuke asked crankily, glaring at Naruto who had just arrived at the beach.

Tsunade scowled at him. "Don't be a spoiled brat! We'll follow the system here, all right?" she said. "I'll have the Jounins fetch you tomorrow when it's time."

"What's the prize?" Kiba suddenly asked.

"Oh, yeah, the prize," Tsunade said then motioned Asuma and Kakashi to fetch the large crate lying on one side of the stage. "It's actually nothing… Just some rice, two live chickens and a fishing pole."

"Food!" the Byakugan team chorused happily as the two Jounins laid the crate before them. Kiba hastily pulled the top and they all peered inside.

"How did you manage to place the chickens inside this crate?" Ino pointed out as Shino pulled a live and tied chicken from the box.

Tsunade glanced at Kakashi who just grinned. She jerked her thumb at the ex-ANBU. "Ask him."

Naruto was watching the other team with envy in his eyes. He groaned, clutching his stomach. "How come they got the food? Shouldn't we get it since we're the losers?"

"Baka!" Sakura slammed a fist on the Kyuubi's head. "If you hadn't stalled so much time and just swam over here, we would've gotten it!" She then sighed longingly at the Byakugan group as they hauled off their prize to their beach. "They're so lucky…"

"C'mon, we'll just have to find and catch our own food," Sasuke said, motioning his group to follow him.

Chouji followed Sasuke with a longing look on his face. "Not fair…"

"Don't worry, Chouji!" Lee struck one of his poses again, the determination and burning passion one. "We shall beat them in the next challenge and take all the food we can! For now, I shall run around the forest to find us something to eat. If not, then I shall swim from the beach to the yacht 200 times. And if not, I would—"

"Yeah, yeah," Chouji said wearily and hungrily.

"I'll go with Lee," Sasuke told them. "We'll try to find something. You guys can try to catch fishes."

"Yeah, we'll do that."

* * *

Review, review, review… I'm one of those freaks who eat reviews for breakfast, lunch and dinner! 


	5. Day 3: Council, Conspiracies, Conflicts

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be here, ne?

Author's blabbering: Here's chappie 5… I'm quite in a hurry right now so I'll just answer your reviews in the next chappie… I've still got to run to UP or else my professor will bite my head again! See ya and I hope you like this one!

**CHAPTER 5: DAY 3 – COUNCILS, CONSPIRACIES AND CONFLICTS**

Sakura was sleeping peacefully, snuggled under her blanket. It was already the morning of the third day; the tribal council day as it is often called, but some people of the Sharingan team, namely Hinata, Sakura and Chouji, were still fast asleep under their, well, shed. The sun was just rising above the horizon, slowly transforming the lavender sky into pale mixture of pink and orange. It was just another beautiful day when…

"SASUKE! YOU BASTARD!"

The pink-haired kunoichi bolt up awake from her makeshift bed, a kunai in one hand. Hinata, who was lying beside her, was awake as well, a worried look on her face. Sakura stood up and rushed outside with Hinata hot on her heels, only to find…

"SASUKE-TEME! YOU BETTER PUT ME DOWN OR I'LL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!"

Sakura sweatdropped at the situation in front of them. Naruto was hanging on his heel on a high tree branch by a thick rope. She assumed it was a trap for a chicken or any animal that happened to trespass their beach. Unwittingly, Naruto accidentally treaded on it and was caught in the trap. Yet, he was too high up in a tree…it was impossible to think it was made for a chicken. And, much to Naruto's overwhelming anger, Sasuke was out of the picture.

"I DOUBT THAT WAS FOR THAT CURSED CHICKEN!" The Kyuubi continued to shout, not minding if Sasuke was there or not. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU EVEN HANG A CHICKEN HIGH UP IN A TREE! IT'S JUST A CHICKEN!"

Sakura felt a hand clutch her red shirt and looked down at Hinata with inquiring eyes. "What's up, Hinata-chan?"

"W-Will Naruto-kun be all right?" the timid kunoichi asked faintly. twiddling her fingers, "What happens when he suddenly falls?"

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan!" Lee, who stood beside Sakura, assured her smilingly. "Naruto would never get hurt just because of a fall. He's too strong for that."

Sakura grinned. "Yeah, that's right," she told the Hyuuga. "And besides, Kakashi-sensei always does that to him during training or whenever he tries to steal the bento for lunch!" Of course, Hinata was still anxious and skeptic.

Naruto was still screaming for the lost Uchiha and no one made a move to even release him from the trap. Kankuro was muttering something about some idiots who didn't look where they're going. Lee was with Kankuro, enthusiastically catching fish or other seafood for their breakfast at the nearby lagoon. Chouji had just woken up by Naruto's constant naggings, complaining on how hungry he was, while Sakura and Hinata were trying to make fire for their food.

Soon, Sasuke came out of the forest carrying an armful of wood for their fire. Naruto started his screaming session again (his throat never gets sore from all that shouting) on 'red-eyed bastards who have nothing to do but kill people from his miserable past'. The Sharingan-user glanced up at his well-made, foolproof trap and smirked.

"I guess my trap worked after all," he sneered before going to Sakura and Hinata and giving them the wood.

"LET ME DOWN! LET ME DOWN! LET ME—oof!"

They all turned at the sound of a falling Naruto and found Jiraiya (who was probably sent by the Hokage to check on the shinobis) standing beside the crumpled Chuunin. He had apparently just cut the rope that was tied on the large tree. The sennin kicked the blond boy on his side lightly as if checking him for vital signs or anything. The group, except for Hinata who rushed back to the shed, ignored them and went back to their work.

Sakura glanced at Hinata who had just come out of their shelter with the familiar medicine container in her hands while Sasuke performed hand seals and summoned a Katon jutsu. "Hinata's really worried about Naruto, isn't she?" She observed as the girl gave the medicine shyly to Naruto, who was berating Jiraiya for not catching him. Of course, the sennin's reaction to the young kunoichi's actions was a loud whoop and whistle.

Sasuke followed her gaze and snorted. "Hinata's blind," he said shortly.

"No, she's not," the pink-haired shinobi replied, throwing a few twigs into the now-roaring fire. She guessed it was expecting too much when she hoped Sasuke would reply mildly on the situation. "She just sees something in Naruto that we ourselves can't."

"Yeah, like what?"

Sakura frowned at him but said nothing. She obviously couldn't enumerate at least one trait. Well, probably his determination and cheerfulness… but that was about it! She couldn't think of anymore. So, instead of pointing out what was right with the Hyuuga heiress's choice, she said something that deeply wounded the Uchiha avenger's pride and ego.

"You know, instead of asking what Hinata-chan sees in Naruto," she started, her voice stained with acid. "Maybe I should just ask myself what_ I_ see in you." With that, she stood up and strode over to Lee and Kankuro who were holding several crabs and a few fishes.

Sasuke watched the retreating figure of the kunoichi with a scowl. What the hell did she mean by that last statement of hers? That he wasn't worthy and good enough for her now? Was she, for the first time in Uchiha Sasuke's life, walking out of it for good?

_Apparently yes. Perhaps she'd had enough of your arrogance towards her already…_

At the Byakugan Team…

Neji crabbily rubbed his aching backside with a soft growl. He was sitting on top of the slanted roof of their house, watching the sunrise, when a loud familiar scream tore through the cool crisp morning air, startling and catching him off guard from his meditation. As a result, he lost his balance and fell on the sand, bottom first, with a loud thud. He swore to make the Kyuubi suffer next time they see each other.

From a distance, he could make out Shino's figure, seated on the soft white sand, meditating as well. Like him, the young Aburame heir had also woken up early and quietly meditated.

"You know, Hyuuga—"

"It's too early to pick a fight, Temari," the Hyuuga prodigy said flatly without even glancing at her. "And whatever it is, I'm not interested."

"Chill out, Hyuuga," the blonde Sand Nin replied dismissively. "As you've said, it's too early to pick a fight."

"Hn."

The two shinobis stopped and listened to the shouts coming from the other side of the island. It definitely sounded like Naruto cursing and calling Sasuke all sorts of epithets and colorful words. Temari smirked for a minute or two, listening to the idiot blab something about 'the trap made not for a chicken'. After a while, they heard a loud, echoing thud and the two deduced that Naruto must've fallen somewhere since more of his loud shrieks could be heard throughout the island, this time, directed towards a certain Jiraiya.

"What the hell was that dobe shouting this early?" Kiba had just stepped out of the house, his hair looking like untamed grass. Temari bit her tongue to refrain herself from laughing at the bed-headed Inuzuka heir. As Neji had said earlier, it's too early to pick a fight.

Next was Shikamaru, still yawning widely and grumbling darkly under his breath. "What a nice alarm clock! 'Sasuke you bastard'! How enlightening…"

"The dobe is having a fit again, I'm sure," Kiba remarked sarcastically, turning to the only girl in the group, Temari. "Hey, what's for breakfast?"

"How about a knuckle sandwich?" Temari raised a slim pale eyebrow at him disdainfully. "Why don't you fix your own food?"

The Inuzuka heir stalked away darkly to Shino who had finally gotten up from his meditating position and was building a small fire for their food. Shikamaru followed him, lying down on the sand and starting his favorite hobby: cloud watching!

"It's too early for Naruto to be making this much noise," Tenten grumbled as she stepped out of the house, winding her long wavy hair into a single bun at the back of her head. "He must've fallen into another ditch or something!"

"Oi, Ino!" Shikamaru had abandoned his cloud-watching spot and was shouting at the house, picking up rocks and tossing it at the window. "Wake up! Ino! Wake up! You still have to cook our breakfast!" At the mention of breakfast, Kiba started throwing rocks enthusiastically at the window as well.

"Shut up, the both of you!" Ino screeched, opening the window and dodging a rock courtesy of Kiba. "I'll get you for that, fur ball! And for your information, Nara Shikamaru, I was already awake! I was just brushing my teeth for God's sake!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Shikamaru waved a hand dismissively. "We're starving here. Can't you hurry up?"

Ino, the furious blonde of Konoha, started picking up things from inside the house which included a pair of chairs, a table and Shikamaru's pack, and threw them out the window, "You lazy bum! Why don't you fix your own food?" she screamed as the dark-haired shinobi dodged the falling pieces of furniture. "Or better yet, why don't you ask your _arm extension_ to do it for you?"

Temari shrugged her shoulders gracefully. "I'm busy. Why don't you ask Tenten?"

"Sorry, I've got another training session, ne, Neji?" Tenten smiled at him, her fangs bared. The Hyuuga prodigy raised an eyebrow at her, "Come now, Neji-_chan_! I'm sure the guys would call us, right?" She glanced at Temari who was now directing the boys to different jobs such as cleaning the food, chopping and cooking.

"I'll have dog boy call you," Temari said, not even glancing at them. Kiba glared at her from his position near the fire Shino made. "What? You have a problem there?"

Tenten grinned at her and then proceeded to drag the stoic Hyuuga into the forest that looked more like a jungle. After they had gone, Kiba nudged Shino with his elbow.

"What do you think they're going to do there?" the Inuzuka heir whispered conspiratorially but was promptly hit by a rock on the head, courtesy of Temari. He looked around furiously. "What the hell was that for?"

"For gossiping with Shino," the girl replied flatly, placing her elbows on her knees and cupping her chin. Another boring day!

* * *

"We'll be safe for another three days…" Tenten said, throwing a few kunais and impaling a large tree trunk. "I wonder who's going to be eliminated from the other group."

"I'm wishing it's Uchiha," Neji replied flatly. He was seated on top of a tree branch, observing the kunoichi from above. "He's such an arrogant prick."

Tenten chuckled. "Look who's talking."

The Hyuuga ignored her last remark for her safety. "I really pity Haruno," he continued in his flat, emotionless voice. "All this time she was waiting for a bastard to change only to be constantly pushed aside. And the ironic part of that, she always keeps coming back. I don't understand her."

"Maybe she sees something in Sasuke that we can't," she replied, spinning a kunai around her finger. "That's why she never gave up on him."

"Women only fall for men because of their looks and their talents," Neji countered. "What else would there be?"

"Not all of us are like that," Tenten said softly, tugging her kunai from the tree. "I, for one, am not looking for a good-looking guy. I need someone gentle and kind but strong and protective at the same time." She grinned up at him. "And if he's good-looking, well, that's a bonus, ne?"

Neji folded his arms across his chest in defiance, "Hn."

"You know," Tenten continued a gentle smile on her face. "I kinda understand what Sakura feels right now… being shunned away by the guy she likes…"

"Really?" He raised a slim eyebrow at her warily. "And why is that?"

Tenten chuckled even more. "I told you, you should get yourself a love life," she remarked. "So then maybe you could finally understand what's happening around you."

Neji snorted. "That's not possible."

"Sure it is!" the weapons specialist replied cheerfully. "As for Sakura, I'm sure she knows what she's doing. Maybe she's finally seeing hope in Sasuke. Well, in my case, I haven't seen progress yet."

"Really?" Neji asked again, jumping from the branch and landing on his feet gracefully. He took a step towards her. "Who is this guy anyway?"

Tenten let out a nervous laugh. "Why do you want to know Neji?"

"I'm just curious," he replied evenly. "You've mentioned yourself twice; did you realize that? First, that you understand what Haruno was feeling, being shunned away by Uchiha. Next, that you haven't seen any progress in that guy's personality whilst Haruno must've seen something in Uchiha."

"Well, it's true! I mean, he's so impassive and quiet and pensive," Tenten was now stammering as Neji continued to advance on her. She took a step back. "And he's always pushing me away because he thinks I'm a bother and all— Why am I saying this to you, Neji?"

Neji smirked at her. "Is it Shino?"

Tenten gaped at him. "Shino?" She repeated before bursting out, laughing. "The guy's a year younger than me, for goodness' sake!"

"Then who—"

"Oi! Tenten! Hyuuga!" Kiba's voice echoed throughout the forest. "Breakfast's ready!"

The chestnut-haired girl let out an inward sigh of relief, then grinned at Neji, who looked annoyed for being interrupted like that. "C'mon, they're all waiting for us!" she said, slapping a hand on his shoulder and following him back to their beach.

When they met Kiba at the edge of the forest, Neji growled at him quietly when he passed by him, throwing a death glare for emphasis. Tenten, on the other hand, playfully slapped the Inuzuka heir on the back with a loud laugh.

"You saved me there, Kiba! Thanks!" She then skipped to the brooding Hyuuga and patted his shoulder consolingly.

Kiba looked confused. "Really, Tenten? What did I do?"

* * *

Sasuke folded his arms across his chest, a scowl on his face, as he sat under their, well, shed. He could still remember what Jiraiya had told him. _Anyone could get eliminated. Even you, Sasuke, as the leader. _He could be eliminated, but he can't be! He did most of the thinking here, aside from Sakura.

Right, Sakura…

_You know, instead of asking what Hinata-chan saw in Naruto, maybe I should just ask myself what I see in you._

He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He couldn't believe Sakura, of all people, had told him that. And right on his face! Didn't she like him? Everyone knew her devotion towards him, right? Where was it now?

"Oi, Uchiha!"

He glared up at Kankuro who had just come back with Lee from the forest. The taijutsu master was carrying an armful of fruits and laid them on the sand in front of the girls. The Uchiha heir growled when Sakura brightly thanked Lee for the fruits.

"You know, that's called jealousy," Kankuro commented, raising an apprehensive brow at the onyx-eyed Uchiha. "And it could eat you up."

"What do you know?" he snapped irately.

"I have a sister, in case you haven't noticed," the puppet master replied pointedly. Sasuke glared at him. "Anyway, I reckon we should think about who we should eliminate tonight."

"What?"

Kankuro rolled his eyes. Is this prodigy for real or what? "I said, we should think about who we should eliminate tonight."

Sasuke snorted, "It's the dobe. Case closed."

"It's not that simple, you know," the Sand Nin said. "We could use the idiot's strength when it comes to physical combats. I'm sure there'd be several ones like that since this is, after all, a survival mission."

The Uchiha prodigy stared at him, an eyebrow raised in amusement and curiosity. "Indulge me."

"All right," Kankuro replied, folding his arms across his chest. "We can't eliminate the Hyuuga girl as well since she'll be handy on night missions with her Byakugan. Lee can't be eliminated because of his speed. We might be able to use it during races. Sakura is invaluable too since she's smart. She can be our strategist, you know."

"So that leaves you, me and Chouji," Sasuke said, now smirking at him. "I can't be eliminated since I am the leader." Kankuro sweatdropped at this. He didn't know that being a leader means having immunity as well. "While you and Chouji…"

"Hey! I can do something too!" the puppet master protested. No way was he going to be eliminated first! "Besides, won't you need a Jounin?"

"So that leaves…"

The two shinobis looked sharply at Chouji who was munching on a whole watermelon; beside him were several consumed fruits such as apples, oranges, pineapples and melons. The target has been spotted. Sasuke and Kankuro nodded in understanding.

"Right, and to add, he's the only guy, aside from me that hasn't got a love life or a partner in this group!" Kankuro said with an evil smirk.

"Lee hasn't got one either," Sasuke pointed out.

"Sure, Sakura doesn't like him but…" Kankuro grinned evilly as he pointed at the green-clad shinobi doing a lame fruit juggling in front of the girls. Much to the avenger's annoyance, the pink-haired kunoichi was laughing light-heartedly. "See? I sense a love polygon here!"

"Hey, what the hell do you—"

"Hey! Look what I caught!"

Naruto came into Sasuke and Kankuro's view, dragging a large wild boar from the forest. Lee, carefully putting down the fruits back on the sand, went to help him, carrying the boar effortlessly in his arms then dumping it somewhere near their shelter. Sasuke eyed Naruto who was chatting brightly with Sakura and Hinata, probably boasting on how he caught the large pig by himself.

"So, you still want to eliminate the dobe?" Kankuro grinned at their 'supposed' team leader.

"Hn."

"So, it's Chouji now, isn't it?"

Sasuke glared at him but thought of his proposition. They needed to win the next challenge, so they had to eliminate a liability. Sure, the portly guy can be industrious when called for, but you have to bribe him first with food, which happened to be scarce on the island. Of course, he didn't want to betray a Leaf shinobi again. He was trying to get on the good side… but what the heck!

"…Fine, I'll talk with the others before the council starts."

* * *

"We've got one whole day of rest and relaxation," Shikamaru sighed happily as he lay on the soft white sand of the beach under the shade of a palm tree, staring at the white clouds floating in the sky. "Hey, that looks like a kunai… And that one a fan…"

He stayed there, looking very relaxed and not caring what the others were doing around him. He didn't care whether Neji was drowning Kiba for commenting on his white jacket or Shino was actually humming an unfamiliar tune as he sat on a large boulder sticking out of the sea. He didn't care that the girls were swimming, splashing seawater happily and that Jiraiya was peeking from behind their house. He didn't care that Temari just whacked the old sannin with her fan, sending him back to the yacht where he belonged. He didn't care about anything at all… except the clouds, that is.

That moment of peacefulness lasted for about a few minutes only though…

A loud half-shriek, half-laugh made him sit up and look at the damage. There was none actually. Well, except for a pissed off Neji who looked like an axe murderer that just came out of the sea with his drenched black hair sticking to his face and some seaweed draped around his shoulders. It was really hilarious, except for one thing: A pissed off Hyuuga Neji is never hilarious. Only Tenten was openly laughing at the soaked prodigy. It must've been her who pushed the pale-eyed boy into the waters.

Shikamaru decided to lie back down, not wanting to get involve in Neji's killing spree.

"Mind if I join you?"

The dark-haired shinobi glanced at voice then shrugged. "I'm surprised that you even asked, Ino."

"Oh, shut up!" the blonde replied petulantly, winding her long ponytail into a bun at the back of her head. "I just don't want to get wet any further."

Shikamaru nodded wordlessly. Typical Ino.

They both watched Neji dunk the weapons specialist underwater, holding her shoulders to push her down. Of course, it only lasted for a few seconds when Tenten decided to swing a leg below the water, catching Neji's leg without warning and toppling him back to the sea. The kunoichi broke the surface of the water, a malicious grin on her face. Her buns had fallen down and her hair was neatly brushed up by the water behind her back.

"Are they… training?" Ino asked in disbelief as Neji delivered a roundhouse from below the water, aimed for Tenten's head. The kunoichi dodged it effortlessly.

The lazy shinobi briefly looked at the two ninjas before resuming his cloud-watching position. "Yep, they're training all right!"

Ino sighed. "Why don't you try to be like Neji once in a while?" she said slowly. "You know, train with me and Chouji or something."

"I'm too busy."

"Busy what? Watching clouds?" she snapped, pulling her knees to her chest. She watched Tenten jumping into the air and pulled a few kunais, before launching them at Neji who was still standing in the waist-deep water. "Training won't kill you, you know."

"Yeah, but it'd waste my supposed-to-be cloud-watching time," he responded matter-of-factly and Ino smacked him on the head. "Ow! Not so hard! You are so troublesome!"

The blonde Leaf kunoichi placed her hands under her chin and pressed her lips together. "It's really rare for us to sit down like this and talk about pointless stuffs," she started, tracing patterns on the sand with a finger. "With you always being sent to missions or me being sent by Tsunade-sama to escort different daimyos…"

"Well, that's life we chose," he replied. "The life of a ninja."

"Actually…" Ino cleared her throat softly and Shikamaru threw an inquiring look at her. "I was thinking of retiring after a few years."

The shinobi raised an eyebrow at her before cracking a wry smile. "That's a good one, Ino."

"No, seriously," she said, shaking her head. "I'm really getting tired of this running-around stuff. Or maybe I'd just follow Iruka-sensei. You know, become a teacher."

"I doubt the kids would like that," Shikamaru said with a chuckle. "After all, they need someone as kind and gentle as Iruka-sensei," That earned him another whack on the head. "Ow! You are so troublesome, Ino! Get a life!"

"I already have one, thank you!"

The dark-haired shadow master snorted. "Retiring… You'd miss the action and adventure soon enough… Why'd you even think something as foolish?"

"Because," she started again irritably. "I want to get married."

"Get married?" he echoed disbelievingly.

Ino grinned. "That's right! I want to get married with Uchiha Sasuke!" she declared. "So I can't become a kunoichi any longer. If we got married and we're both ninjas, who'd take care of the kids? I mean, something might—Shikamaru, are you all right? Why are you choking like that?" She helped him sit up and gently pound on his back.

Of course, nothing was wrong with Shikamaru. It was just too much information for him. Way too much information!… Especially about Ino and Uchiha.

* * *

Later that sunset at the Sharingan Team…

Sakura peered warily over Naruto's shoulders to see Chouji who was busy munching bananas while talking nonchalantly to Kankuro. She then frowned at Sasuke who was waiting for a reaction of some sort, "We're _actually _plotting to kick Chouji out of the group," she repeated coolly, "How much more evil can you get?"

The dark-haired Uchiha glared at her, "I am not evil!" he retorted, "If I'm evil, then what do you call my brother? A saint?"

"I thought you wanted to kick _him_!" Sakura hissed, pointing at Naruto who looked blankly at them.

"Well, that was my plan first," Sasuke replied and Naruto let out a strangled protest. Hinata obviously calmed him down, "But then, I thought of the pros and cons of kicking dobe out of the group. I realized that we could use the dobe's strength when it comes—"

"So you finally admitted I'm strong!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping to his feet and pointing a somewhat accusing, somewhat disgracing finger at him.

Sasuke glared at him, "Shut up, I didn't say you were strong! I just commented that you have a strength that we could use to our advantage!" he spat angrily. "That doesn't mean you're strong already! Actually, we could do better without you in the group!"

"_What?_" Lee and Hinata had to restrain the fuming Kyuubi from attacking and mortally wounding the Uchiha heir.

"So, where was I…? Ah, right!" He glared once more at the blond boy. "Anyway, before I was _rudely _interrupted by an idiot over there—" Naruto growled at him. "—I was thinking of the different pros and cons of eliminating each one. And unfortunately, Chouji has more pros on elimination. Not only is he almost physically unfit, he also need constant feeding, which is a really difficult job for us since the food here is scarce—"

"DON'T WORRY! I, ROCK LEE, SHALL FIND AND PROVIDE YOU WITH ALL THE FOOD YOU NEED!" Lee struck his Good Guy pose, complete with a thumb up and a bright, toothy grin. "I SHALL NOT LET YOU DOWN!"

"Ah, er, that's nice, Lee," Sakura said tentatively and the taijutsu master swelled with pride. She cleared her throat, "Why can't we eliminate _you_ then, Sasuke-kun?"

The young man stared at her like she just asked something very obvious, "I'm the leader," he replied flatly.

"Ah, yes," the pink-haired kunoichi said, a wry grin on her face. "Your ego got in the way again, hasn't it?"

Hinata winced at her words. So did Sasuke inwardly. That was strike two for Haruno Sakura! What the heck was she playing at anyway?

"Anyway…" Sasuke cleared his throat again, hoping to dissolve most of the tense atmosphere. "Do I get myself clear?"

"…No," Sakura replied flatly, rising to her feet. "I still think it's unfair for Chouji to just conspire like that against him. I'll vote whoever I want to vote," And before Sasuke or anyone could react, she gazed pointedly at the clearing near their shelter. "I think Kakashi-sensei is summoning us already."

The Sharingan Team followed Kakashi into the forest through an unused deer trail; torches in their hands. Sakura was still avoiding Sasuke, walking at the back of the group with Chouji and Kankuro while he stood at the front, just behind Kakashi.

Hinata was jumping every now and then at the slightest noise. Of course, she was deeply terrified of things that crawl, hiss and bite. But she did shriek quite loudly when Lee suddenly turned around to her, his torch just below his chin. That gave the young heiress a fright, seeing a face like that especially in the dark.

"You know, we shouldn't be afraid of anything we can see," Kakashi said from up front, his nose buried in his very graphic book. "We should be afraid of things we can't see."

At the mention of that, Hinata suddenly stopped in her tracks, her knees too weak for her to move. She was clearly afraid now. Naruto, sensing the girl's distress, started berating his teacher for trying to frighten Hinata. Kakashi just chuckled at the boy's reaction.

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan!" Naruto grinned toothily at her. "I'll make sure no snake comes and bite you!"

"Th-Thank you, N-Naruto-kun," the pale-eyed heiress said, a gentle smile on her features.

"Hey!" Kankuro called loudly from behind. "Stop flirting and get moving, you two! The trail isn't that large, you know!"

Hinata blushed to the tips of her hair and started shuffling behind Lee. She blushed even more when she felt Naruto place a protective hand on the smallest of her back as if to assure her. She was glad she wasn't on the same team with Neji or else her older cousin would've threatened to cut off Naruto's hand by now.

They finally arrived at a clearing very deep inside the jungle. A bonfire was lit in the middle and three logs surrounded it on its three sides. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune and Gaara were seated on director's chairs in front of the fire while the other Jounins stood behind them, looking very bored.

A table was set up a bit farther from the clearing with a small box on top. Two torches stood on each of its side. Asuma was there, as if guarding the box, with a small video camera in his hands. He was in charge of taking the comments of the players and recording them after they had written their 'candidate'.

But what really made the shinobis' jaws drop was the very out-of-place candles, cushions and silk sashes hanging around them like some desert ruler tent. It sure looked out of place in a jungle like that but then, Gaara didn't mind.

"I didn't know the real Survivor show had all these candles and cushions in their set," Sakura commented flatly.

Jiraiya looked at her reproachfully, "No!" he replied sulkily. "I designed it myself! To give that romantic feeling…" The younger shinobis sweatdropped. Okay, what was the meaning of the word 'romantic' in Jiraiya's dictionary again?

After the Chuunins (and Jounin, in Kankuro's case) had warily settled down on the logs (their torches were planted on the forest floor behind them), Tsunade stood up. Then Gaara stood up as well. Of course, the Hokage didn't remark on this. No one questions the Kazekage. Case closed.

"So… We have bad news…" Tsunade announce, clearing her throat.

"What? We're all going to be eliminated?" Sasuke asked sourly.

The Hokage threw a very unreadable gaze at the prodigy before moving on. "No, you won't be eliminated. Well, we just decided that—"

"Get on with it, baa-san!" Naruto said loudly, earning a whizzing kunai from Tsunade herself.

"I am 'getting on' with it!" the blonde Hokage muttered through gritted teeth. She cleared her throat again. "Well, Asuma and Kurenai just pointed out to me earlier that if we start the elimination tonight, we might not finish the mission at exactly 39 days."

"Won't that be better?" Sakura asked, clearly confused. "We'd finish this mission early so we could go back home."

"No," the legendary kunoichi answered sharply and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her, "We're following the system here—"

"You mean the system of Survivor," the Uchiha prodigy cut her off rudely.

Tsunade fought the urge to impale the insolent boy to a tree and leave him there for who-knows-what to find him. But then, Sasuke is one of her prized shinobi, aside from Naruto, Neji, Sakura, Shikamaru, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Chouji and Ino. Prized shinobi, yeah right! She nearly lost him to her former 'teammate-turned-snake' without any resistance whatsoever! Actually, the boy even went there himself! So much for prized shinobi!

"Yes, Sasuke, if you want to put it that way, then fine!" she replied tetchily. "So… where was I…? Ah, right! Well, the bad news is…" Tsunade paused for that cliffhanger effect. Of course, the kids played along, pretending to hold their breaths or something. "…No one's going to be eliminated."

There was complete silence… Then…

"Yahoo! I won! I won! I won!" Lee started to dance a victory dance of some kind around the fire. The group sweatdropped at him. The group even sweatdropped some more when Gai decided to join his favorite student, bellowing something about youthful passion leads to a wonderful victory. "I won!"

Tsunade nodded at Gaara who lazily let all his sands loose and enclose the two green-clad idiots inside a sand cage. "I knew this might happen so I asked the Kazekage-sama to help me," she informed the frozen shinobis with a wide grin. Okay, rule number one to live a long life: Never dance in front of the Kazekage.

"Okay… So _what's_ the bad news?" Sakura asked. She actually didn't get the last part since it didn't sound like a bad news.

Tsunade raised a slim pale eyebrow at her, "That's the bad news… No one gets eliminated."

"Ah…" Sakura nodded in sheer understanding and wryness. "Then why the heck did you even have to summon us in the middle of nowhere? You could've just sent Kakashi-sensei to tell us the news!"

"Nah," Kakashi said with a sheepish smile. "Then it wouldn't be exciting, would it?"

Sasuke and Sakura threw an exasperated glare at their sensei. If Gai is out of his mind, then Kakashi is out of this world. Hinata, on the other hand, looked relieved. At least they didn't need to eliminate Chouji, Naruto or anyone for that matter. Naruto also looked relieved for now he didn't have to go!

"So… that would be all for tonight!" Tsunade announced as the older Nins all stood up from their seats.

The Jounins waved at them goodbye then they all disappeared in a large puff of smoke that sounded like a small explosion. When the smoke had cleared and the shinobis had stopped coughing because of too much smoke, they were all gone. Including the elaborate set, bonfire and everything. The only things that were left were their torches. And the logs.

"That was a neat goodbye!" Kankuro scoffed as he absently pounded the back of a coughing, gagging taijutsu master. "Hey, you okay?"

Sasuke folded his arms across his chest, a mixture of a scowl, a frown, a grimace and a scorn on his facial expression. "Let's just go back."

"We just wasted our time!" Naruto exclaimed petulantly. "We could've been eating by now!"

"Naruto's right!" Chouji agreed, still munching on another set of bananas.

Sakura sighed inwardly in relief. At least her conscience wouldn't eat her alive for even trying to kick out an innocent member of their team.

_So much for the tribal council!_

* * *

"Hinata-chan!"

The young kunoichi looked around her shoulder, a small smile gracing her child-like features. She was seated in front of their roaring fire, holding her knees against her chest, gazing at the dancing flames. It was almost midnight, she deduced, since the sky was already very dark, dotted with twinkling stars.

"Did you have a bad dream?" the blond Kyuubi asked her brightly. She shook her head, burying it in her arms. "Oh? You just couldn't sleep?" She nodded wordlessly. "Is something bothering you?" She shook her head again. "Hinata-chan!"

"W-What is it, N-Naruto-kun?" she stammered anxiously, looking up at him.

The boy threw her a fox-like grin and patted her shoulder gently. "I thought you'd gone mute!" he said jokingly; Hinata nearly face-faulted at that. "Just kidding! I just want to see you smile!"

She smiled at him sweetly. "Arigato, Naruto-kun."

They sat there in silence, the crickets chirping around them, the flame crackling and the sea softly hitting the sand. It was really amazing that Naruto could actually sit quietly for a few minutes. But then, Hinata was there. He must've thought the girl needed some peaceful time. That's when the gods of Konoha decided to make a very cold but gentle breeze blow over the cute couple. Hinata shivered slightly. She left her jacket back at the shelter. She didn't think it would be that cold.

"Ah, Naruto-kun…" She started fiddling her thumbs again. "I-I'm just going back t-to the tent… I-I'll just get m-my jacket…"

"Nah!" The boy brightly grinned at her before placing his orange jacket around her shoulders. Hinata blushed madly, her face resembling a sweet, ripe strawberry. "You can just stay here!"

"D-Demo Naruto-kun…" She could notice the goose bumps on his arms. "Y-You're also cold…"

"I'm okay—" But even before he could protest any further, Hinata shook her head and decided to place the other end of his jacket on his shoulder. They were now both sitting very close to each other, not touching of course, but close enough so they would fit inside the jacket.

"See? Isn't this more comfortable?" She smiled at him slightly, before returning her gaze at the flames. Naruto let out a loud happy laugh and patted her shoulders again.

Hinata let herself be pulled closer by the blond Kyuubi when the jacket started to retract. She knew she wouldn't get another chance like this, especially under the disparaging pale eyes of her Neji-nii-san. After a while, she heard a soft snoring. She glanced down and giggled quietly at the now sleeping Naruto on her shoulders.

From behind a palm tree some meters away from Hinata and Naruto's seat…

"See? That's why we can't eliminate Naruto!" Kankuro hissed at their 'supposed' team leader who was yawning widely. Why, oh great gods, did Kankuro have to wake him up in the middle of the night just to witness this sappy, fluffy event? "Hinata will be very sad!"

"So?" As usual, Sasuke, the cold-hearted bastard who felt no emotion except revenge and anger and annoyance, asked.

Kankuro raised an eyebrow at the Uchiha prodigy before looking back at the peaceful couple. "With a personality like that, it'd be a wonder if Sakura would even sit beside you like Hinata with Naruto."

"Hey! What's that supposed to—"

"Keep it down! I'm trying to sleep!" Lee hollered from their shelter, causing Hinata to jump and nearly spot them. Kankuro shrugged nonchalantly while Sasuke cursed under his breath.

"Damn you, Fuzzy Eyebrows! I'll get you tomorrow!"

* * *

Review, people! I need to rush! 


	6. Day 4: A Satisfying Challenge

Disclaimer: Don't own so don't sue me!

Author's blabbering: I've just realized how difficult it is to be in college. Really! I did say I'm going to answer your reviews in this chap, ne?

**Asura of Love: **Thanks as well! Glad you like the plot.

**Lysapot: **Your nickname is really interesting! Where did you get it? Anyway, thanks!

**TheGurlWithNoName: **Yes, Lee is a Jounin… Did you misunderstand it? Actually, I forgot to include that in Sasuke's argument with Kankuro. Sorry… Really? Er, I can't help it. I'm on the side of the kunoichis! Oh, and yes, I've seen the pic… The chap is around 238 I think… It's somewhere there… About Shika-kun's love life? Er, I think he likes Ino (you know, that comment he dropped when Sasuke suddenly arrived for his match with Gaara. "Wala na naman akong kwenta ngayong dumating na si Sasuke.") Well, he and Temari looks great too, but I doubt they're canon.

**Kumii-chan: **I've always imagined how Sasuke would look like if he's jealous… It's probably the I'm-going-to-kill-you-if-you-try-to-mess-with-me look! I'm not much good with NaruHina plots so I'm trying to make it sweet and innocent.

**Brokenxrequiem: **Yeah, more Nejiten fluff! I like that! Thanks!

**Animefreak-shinobi: **I had to eat a lot of marshmallows and drink gallons of Swiss Miss just to get the fluff done… No, really. They're like my food supplement whenever I run out of ideas.

**Moonlightpath: **Why can you wait for you? (-.-) I just don't get it…

**Annie The Pipster: **Thanks, and I'm really trying my hard! Still, glad you like it!

**Naruhina lover: **I'm trying my best not to make Naruto so stupid-looking but still not make him too OOC… Please don't get angry with me.

So that's it for now… I'm going to answer your reviews if I have time, okay? Like today, it's a weekend so I have plenty of time! (Actually, I'm supposed to be practicing my pistol marksmanship but who the heck cares, right?) Anyway, this is just a short chap, shorter than the usual since it's just a filler and I couldn't think of any idea right now. Still…

**CHAPTER 6: DAY 4 — A SATISFYING CHALLENGE**

Tenten stared at contraption in front of her. Neji and the others stared as well. All at the same time, their eyebrows twitched in annoyance, frustration and pent-up rage. Some feet away from them, the Sharingan was also experiencing the same kind of emotions inside them: annoyance, frustration and pent-up rage. Not a really good combination, especially when matched with the Sand and Leaf shinobis.

"What—What—What—" the weapons mistress spluttered, her face turning red. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS STUPID MACHINE? AND WHO THE HELL _THOUGHT_ OF THIS RIDICULOUS IDEA AGAIN?"

Just like before, the Jounins, all at the same time, pointed at the ever-innocent-looking Maito Gai. Tenten clenched her fists which were slowly creeping to her kunai holster to pull out several weapons from the bottomless pouch.

"It's too early to kill, sweetie," Temari said with a yawn. Again, they were woken up quite roughly and rudely (loudly for the Sharingan team since Gai was practically shouting himself hoarse over the megaphone, ranting something about youthful energy during the morning) and were dragged to the designated beach, still looking like zombies.

"Fine!" Tenten muttered, forcing herself to cool down and letting her homicidal aura go away.

Tsunade, who still stood on top of the platform, eyed the murderous-looking shinobis. She could even feel and hear their chakras simultaneously seeping out of their system like some aura, and crackling in the air like lightning. She unconsciously stepped backwards, bumping into Jiraiya.

"So, you do have a crush on me, Hokage-_sama_," the perverted hermit leered, earning a powerful and forceful punch that sent him flying into the large background behind them. "Okay, did someone get the plate number of the truck that just hit me?"

"How come you're still seven?"

Tsunade turned away from the swirly-eyed sannin and to the two kunoichis namely Tenten and Sakura. And the moment Neji and Sasuke heard the comment from the weapons mistress, they immediately turned around, surveyed the other group (Neji) and smirked at the other (Sasuke), before actually participating in a glaring match. The two girls looked at each other then at the two boys.

"I just asked a question," Tenten said, shrugging her shoulders. "I didn't know it will be this dangerous to ask one."

"Maybe you shouldn't have asked it too loudly," Sakura told her and they both nodded. Neji glared at her darkly as if she just said something wrong. "W-Well, it was Tsunade-sama's idea… I mean, she told us there'd be no elimination for us first because—"

"You're the Hokage's favorite student?" the Hyuuga prodigy said sarcastically and Sakura turned pink. "I should've known!"

"You know, Neji, I'm sure it isn't like that—"

"What? Can't believe we got through without losing a member, Hyuuga?" Sasuke smirked at the pale-eyed prodigy.

A cool smirk broke Neji's expression. "Ah, using your girlfriend's connection with the Hokage, are you, Uchiha?" Sakura turned even pinker at the remark. Tenten rolled her eyes. How much more immature can boys be?

Sasuke growled at this and pulled Sakura, who became the subject of the Hyuuga's piercing glare, behind his back. Tenten was also pulled behind Neji when the onyx-eyed prodigy decided to glare at her as well for no reason at all. The two kunoichis let out an exasperated sigh before extracting themselves from the vice-like grip of the two prodigies.

"All right, I think that's enough glaring for now," Tsunade cleared her throat; however the two boys didn't budge. They continued to glare at each other until…

"Sharingan!"

"Byakugan!"

"Uh-oh, I think this is getting out of hand…" Tenten commented, while walking back to Neji and tapping his shoulder apprehensively. "Hey, hey! Neji, c'mon… Just ignore him." She then tried to pull him but the Hyuuga just wouldn't move. "Any help, guys?"

On the other group, Sakura was doing the same, persuading the Uchiha avenger to just ignore Neji and all.

Tsunade whipped around at the Jounins around them, giving them a 'stop-them-now-or-I'll-make-sure-to-cut-your-salary-in-half look'. Almost immediately, the Jounins appeared beside their students, Kakashi and Kurenai holding back Sasuke while Gai had his hands on Neji's shoulders.

"Okay, enough testosterone, guys," Kakashi said lightly. "The air is actually reeking with them!"

The two boys slowly, unhurriedly settled down but were still glaring at each other. Tsunade looked at the both of them warily, wondering if the storm was already over. Nope, not even the Hokage would want to get involved in a fight between the geniuses of the two most powerful families in Konoha, both top-ranking shinobis with bloodline limits, cursed seals and weird eyes. Nope, not a good idea! Who knows what damage they could do to the entire world?

A few minutes of silence passed…

"O… kay…" Tsunade started again, clearing her throat while holding the megaphone to her mouth. "So… Let me just clear this thing up with Neji's group, all right? I just decided that if we started eliminating last night, then we won't be able to finish the 39-day period of the mission. We're trying to follow the system here and it says that we need 39 days to complete this mission—"

"So that just means that there would also be no elimination on the 6th day," Shikamaru said lazily, waving a hand to fan himself. "Because then we'd only be spending 37 days here, including the final night. Am I right?"

Tsunade smiled at the 200 IQ shinobi. "Yes, that's just about it, Shikamaru." Actually, she never thought that the elimination should only start on the ninth day. She never knew that starting on the sixth day would mean that they'd be 3 days short. She cleared her throat again, not wanting them to notice her awkwardness. _AHokagenevermakesmistakesAHokagenevermakesmistakes. _"So… the Kazekage would explain the mechanics for the next challenge."

A hand shot up in the air and Tsunade sighed at Naruto, fighting the urge to place a hand over her eyes. "What's the prize for this challenge?"

"Ah, well… Just the immunity," Tsunade replied.

Shikamaru let out another yawn. "You know, I think it's pointless to even fight for the immunity since there'd be no elimination anyway."

"I agree!" Temari raised a hand in the air.

The other shinobis nodded and agreement and decided to just go back to their respective beaches to spend another boring day. As they were about to mount their rafts (they stole it from the previous challenge) to go back to their beaches, Tsunade started another loud, ear-shattering rant on the megaphone.

"JUST WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING, YOU SPOILED BRATS?" she shrieked, creating that teeth-smashing noise again. The shinobis froze; stuffing their fingers inside their ears to protect their sensitive eardrums. "YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE ON THIS ISLAND! YOU ARE _STAYING_ AND YOU WILL FINISH THIS GODFORSAKEN CHALLENGE! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"Loud and clear, Hokage-sama," the group muttered dully, walking back to their former places in front of the weird-looking contraption with their team color and emblem.

"Eew," Naruto sneered at his group's emblem, painted on one side of the red contraption. It was the three black dots (can someone tell me what they're called?) that could be seen in the Sharingan eyes. Sasuke glared at him. "Who chose this emblem? It sucks!"

"You have a problem, brat?" Jiraiya shouted over the megaphone he had just snatched from Tsunade.

On the other group, Tenten was trying to restrain a freaking, murderous-looking Hyuuga Neji as he activated his Byakugan and glared, and I mean GLARED, at their group emblem. It was the silhouette of a bird, probably an eagle, perched on something that resembles a swing. Just add the silhouette of a cage and you get a homicidal, genocidal, 'I'm-going-to-kill-every-living-thing-I-see-that-reminds-me-of-the-branch-family' Hyuuga Neji.

"Who the hell decided on this emblem?" Tenten shouted as she held Neji's arms behind his back. Which was really difficult since the young man was taller, stronger and more well-built than her. Not to mention he's a guy.

"Why, it is I, my dearest blooming flower of mine!" Gai exclaimed, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears of what Tenten guessed were of joy, "I just thought that the symbol was a very good representation of your team spirit, youth and energy—"

But he wasn't heard anymore by Tenten and the others, mainly because they were too busy stepping away from the flaring, evil-aura-emanating Hyuuga prodigy who just directed his piercing, Byakugan-able eyes at the still-ranting Jounin. Even the other Jounins, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune and Gaara stepped away from the Green Beast of Konoha so as not to receive physical damage as well.

BAMTHUDCRASHWHACK!

"64 Hands of Hakke!"

"Neji, what has gotten into you, my very brilliant stud—AHHHH! Neji! No! HELP!"

CRACKCRASHBAMWHAMTHUD!

A large cloud of dust surrounded the two Jounins as Neji inflicted pain and torture on his sensei. When the dust had settled, Neji was standing in the middle of a large crater with another hole in its center. Gai laid there, his eyes resembling a child's swirly lollipop.

Neji emerged from the crater, unscathed of course. He brushed the dust that settled on his hair and shoulders before returning to his group, looking as passive and stoic as ever.

"Wow… You really gave him a beating this time…" Ino mumbled, peering down the crater.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee was screaming, crying waterfalls of tears as he jumped into the crater and cradled his idol. "DON'T DIE, SENSEI! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! DON'T DIE! PLEASE! SENSEI! ANSWER ME!"

"I didn't know Lee liked to watch clichéd movies," Kiba said to Shino, who, in reply, just pushed his glasses up his nose.

Tenten rolled her eyes at the screaming, howling, bawling taijutsu master before turning to Neji, "You didn't have to kill him, you know."

"I didn't," he replied flatly, "I just sealed his tenketsu points. That idiot (Lee) is just howling for drama—"

"YOU!"

The two Jounins turned to the third member of their team. Actually, everyone turned to him since he did make a loud exclamation, pointing his finger accusingly at the pale-eyed prodigy.

"YOU KILLED GAI-SENSEI!" Lee howled, his chakra flaring around him. Sakura was about to calm him down when Sasuke pulled her back, obviously concerned for her safety. Neji rolled his eyes and turned his back at him. "YOU SHALL PAY, MY ETERNAL AND MOST WORTHY RIVAL, HYUUGA NEJI! YOU SHALL PAY!"

"How much?" Neji sneered at him, "Is it for the hospital bill because, from what I know, Jounins usually have—"

"YOU SHALL PAY!" Lee was screaming again, even louder than Tsunade with her megaphone. "I SHALL DEFEAT YOU AND HONOR MY SENSEI'S DEATH! I SHALL DO THAT! YES, I SHALL DEFEAT YOU, MY ONE AND ONLY ETERNAL RIVAL, HYUUGA NEJI!"

Naruto had placed his hands on Hinata's ears, ignoring (or probably he just didn't notice) the glare Neji was sending him from the other side of the beach. Sasuke was still holding Sakura back from the crazy taijutsu specialist. Temari and Ino were both crouching on the ground, eyes closed and fingers inside their ears. Kiba and Akamaru, whose hearing senses (he's a dog, remember? Dogs also have ultra-sharp hearing senses) were ultra-sharp and sensitive, were twitching on the ground as pain shot up their brains. Kankuro was using his doll to place another set of hands on his already clamped ears. Tenten was screaming something but since Lee was louder, she could not be heard. Only Chouji (who was busy eating), Shino, Neji and Gaara were unfazed by the ruckus the green-clad boy was making.

Suddenly…

"LEE!"

The taijutsu master stopped then turned around slowly, dramatically, to face his personal idol. Tears started to flash-flood down his cheeks, "GAI-SENSEI! YOU HAVE RETURNED TO THE WORLD OF THE LIVING! I AM SO—"

That was cut short, of course, when Gai punched the boy forcefully, sending him across the sea. Lee hit the side of the yacht and splashed loudly as he fell onto the water.

Tsunade slammed a fist on the older Jounin's head, "You idiot! What if that boy made a hole on the yacht?" she screamed at him. "It'd sink and we would have nowhere to stay!"

"Is that so?" Sasuke smirked at the Hokage and the Jounins. The other shinobis must've caught his VERY loud thoughts and they all nodded in agreement. "Here's the challenge, whichever team sunk that yacht over there wins!"

"What's the prize?" Shikamaru asked, raising a dark eyebrow at the avenger.

Sasuke shrugged, ignoring the spluttering Jounins and Sannins. "Just the satisfaction of seeing their precious luxury yacht sink and them living on this hellish island as well."

"Now that's what I like!" Both Kiba and Naruto said, looking as if their Christmas had just come.

"An eye for an eye, huh?" Kankuro said with a lazy grin, settling Karasu on the beach.

"All right!"

"What the hell are you brats thinking!" Tsunade was PMSing again.

Neji motioned his team to come around and Shikamaru started explaining them the plans on how to sink the yacht easily. Sasuke did the same and both groups were huddled around for a minute. After a while, the Leaf and Sand shinobis all cheered before running off into the forest with lightning speed.

"What the hell—" Jiraiya muttered as wind blew over them. "I left the draft of my novel on the yacht!"

"What?" Kakashi exclaimed loudly, FINALLY pulling his nose out of the book he was reading.

"Those brats!" Tsunade was now being restrained by Shizune, Kurenai and Gaara's sand. "They won't get away with this, I swear!"

Asuma, who was watching the whole scene unfold in front of him, lit another cigarette. "You know, Hokage-sama, you shouldn't have mentioned the part where we won't have somewhere to stay when the yacht sinks."

"Shut up, Asuma!"

Both teams returned after some minutes, carrying several large logs. The Byakugan Team started constructing something that looked like a large catapult while the Sharingan Team was busy constructing a large cannon. Tsunade was spluttering as she witnessed the deadly weapons of mass destruction the shinobis were creating.

"You brats—" She was just about to attack them when she found out she couldn't move. Actually, all of them couldn't move. Why? Because of… "Kazekage-sama, why are you doing this?"

"Temari asked me to," the red-haired Kage replied simply, gesturing at his bright older sister. The blonde Sand Nin had 'invited' the Kazekage to stay over at their 'two-storey house' in case the yacht capsized.

Tsunade growled and gritted her teeth. There was no way she could escape, for if she did, then it would be taken as an insult towards the Kazekage's strength, which was not really a good idea.

"All right, pull!"

Team Byakugan had finally finished their catapult and Tenten cheerfully provided her chakra strings in place of the rubber cord they should have been using. Shino and Kiba had retrieved several large boulders that were sticking out of the ground and sea. And with the supervision of their personal strategist, Shikamaru, They were now pulling the boulders as hard as they could, aiming it towards the distant yacht.

"Five degrees to your right!" Shikamaru ordered with a yawn, calculating the range and the angle of projection to hit the ship. The group obeyed. "Pull!"

The Sharingan Team had already finished building their gigantic makeshift cannon out of a hollow tree trunk. Kankuro and Naruto both got several large boulders and stuck them inside the cannon. Using the explosives they have (I know ninjas use explosive sometimes… No, not those explosive seals but small bombs to confuse the enemy… Well, that's what I saw in the film I watched…), Sakura and Hinata emptied the gunpowder inside the cannon. Sasuke performed his hand seals then glanced at Neji who nodded slightly.

"FIRE!"

Sasuke shouted "Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" and started spewing fire from his mouth like a flamethrower thus igniting the cannon and firing the boulder. The Byakugan team, on the other hand, released their own large projectile. Both projectiles soared through the air and hit the yacht at the same time with a loud crash.

The shinobis cheered when the vessel exploded into bits and pieces.

Tsunade was cursing under her breath, her hazel eyes fiery and her 'unleashed-chakra-that-could-match-the-Kyuubi-and-the-Sand-Demon-and-Cursed-Seal-chakra' was surrounding her like fire. Jiraiya and the Jounins were cowering behind Gaara and Shizune. Not only did Tsunade resemble a demon, she was the demon personified!

Then, much to the shinobis' surprise and amusement, the Hokage started cackling like a mad man. Even Gaara looked warily at her.

"Hah! Like you could destroy that!" she scoffed, sneered and everything in between, "In just a second, the ANBUs of Konoha will come to repair my destroyed yacht! You can destroy it all you want but my ANBUs will take care of it and repair it!"

As if on cue, the proud ANBUs of Konoha were soon skimming the blue waters towards the remains and ruins of the once grand yacht of the Godaime of Konoha. After a few minutes, one of them, probably their leader, skimmed towards the beach to Tsunade.

He threw a perplexed glance at the catapult and cannon of both groups then a more perplexed look at the weird long contraptions discarded by the shinobis before turning to Tsunade. He looked even more perplexed, if possible, at the Hokage who was held captive on the legs by the sands of the Kazekage. Of course, as a professional, he pretended not to have noticed anything.

"Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama," the ANBU greeted both Kages with a reverential bow. "Your yacht has been destroyed."

"Wow, you're actually good at stating the obvious," Jiraiya shot back dryly and the ANBU looked embarrassed. "Tsunade, you must be proud!"

"Shut up, hentai!" Tsunade snapped at her white-haired teammate then raised an eyebrow at the ANBU. "Anyway, how long will it take you to repair that boat?"

"Well, judging from its remains, we could say two weeks," the ANBU responded stiffly. Tsunade growled at the grinning shinobis. "What happened to it? Were you ambushed?"

"No," Jiraiya interjected flatly. "_Those_ guys did it!"

The assassin looked at the grinning, waving and cheering shinobis of Konoha and Suna. "Them? But they look…young?"

"You shouldn't be deceived by their looks, you know," Tsunade said matter-of-factly. "Those brats are like devils themselves! They're even worse than the Kyuubi!"

Another ANBU appeared, carrying a cataleptic Lee. "We found him floating with the ruins of the yacht, Hokage-sama ma'am." Tsunade waved him away to Gai who was now howling and crying ("WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU, MY BELOVED STUDENT OF MINE?").

"So… What about my yacht?" Tsunade asked through gritted teeth. She couldn't wait on this goddamned island for two weeks! She needed the bar and lounge of the yacht and its mahjong, pool and poker tables! She needed it all! She hadn't beaten Jiraiya at poker yet!

The ANBU looked harassed. "We'll try to repair it in just a week, ma'am!"

"Three days!"

"One week, ma'am."

"Four days!"

"One week, Hokage-sama." The ANBU let out a heavy sigh.

"Five days and that's final!"

Jiraiya waved a hand at Tsunade. "Give your ANBUs a break, Tsunade," he stated nonchalantly. "One week is better, compared to two weeks, you know."

"Tch, fine!" Tsunade muttered, clenching her fists. "But you better make me a house, like the one those brats have!"

"Oh, you mean a shed?" Kakashi stared at the Hokage mildly.

"That is _not_ a shed, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura screeched from a distance and the silver-haired ex-ANBU grinned at her lazily. The pink-haired kunoichi grumbled at him.

Tsunade threw an 'Are-you-kidding-me' look at the Jounin. "No, of course not!" she retorted. "I want a real house!"

"Well, Hokage-sama—"

"What now?" she snapped at the ANBU who winced automatically at her voice. Even ANBUs get terrified of Tsunade. "Don't you dare tell me you can't build a house in just a few hours because _those_ brats built one days ago in just a few hours!"

"Y-Yes, Hokage-sama!" The ANBU bowed again before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade was about to turn back to the younger shinobis, cackling and boasting about her yacht, when she found them chatting brightly as some of the boys pulled the raft ashore. They were already preparing to go back to their beaches.

"Hey! Hey!" Again, she was being ignored by the group. But no one ignores the Hokage and gets away with it though. "OI! YOU BRATS BETTER COME BACK HERE!" They all turned to her; eyebrows raised.

"What?" Shikamaru asked lazily. "We can go now, right? It's not like there'd be something important to say."

Tsunade looked murderous now. She couldn't believe her prized shinobis (minus Temari and Kankuro of course) were answering back at her now. Hadn't she raised them well?

_No, apparently not. You were too busy gambling and drinking sake!_

"We'll postpone the challenge for tomorrow," she told them and there was a collective groan from the group. "No complaining, no whining, no protesting, nagging, objecting or nitpicking! Am I understood?"

"Hai…"

"Fine! Go now!" she said, shooing them away with her hand. "Go and leave us here in peace!"

Naruto stuck out a tongue at her. "You were the one who bothered us first, Baa-chan!"

"Go now, you brat, before I kill you!"

Temari waved at her younger brother. "Gaara, are you coming?"

The red-haired Kazekage shook his head slightly, his face impassive, "No, Temari, I will stay here." The blonde Nin cocked her head to one side in inquiry and Gaara just nodded slightly. "I am the Kazekage."

"Okay, whatever you say!" She waved back brightly at him before joining her team on the raft. She grinned at them, whipping out her fan. "Ready?"

After the two teams had gone back to their beaches, Tsunade let out a sigh then started to walk down the platform… Only to realize that Gaara was still holding down their legs with his sand.

"Kazekage-sama, why aren't you letting us go yet?" she asked evenly.

Gaara stared at her like she had just asked the question with the most obvious answer. "Temari hasn't told me to let go of you yet," he replied dully before folding his arms across his chest. Tsunade groaned loudly at the young man's justification.

Kakashi grinned at all of them, his book still in front of his face. "Don't worry, I'm sure it's a nice experience to sleep while standing!"

There was another collective groan, this time, coming from the Jounins and sannins.

"Just shut up, Kakashi," Tsunade snapped, holding a hand to her temple. "You're not helping at all!"

"I'LL HELP LIGHTEN THE MOOD OF OUR GROUP! I SHALL SING FOR YOU ALL!" Gai volunteered and before anyone could protest, he started singing loudly in an off-key tune and voice. "99 KUNAIS ON A WALL… 99 KUNAIS ON THE WALL… TAKE ONE…"

"This is going to be a VERY long night!" Shizune remarked brightly.

"I second the motion!" Kurenai, Tsunade, Asuma and Jiraiya replied at the same time.

* * *

Review, review, review! I just love your reviews! 


	7. Day 5: Summer Bobsledding

Disclaimer: I'm tired of putting this one up every chapter… it wastes a lot of space… Everyone knows Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.

Author's blabbering: I'm back, I'm back, I'm back! Unfortunately, my computer is still having the heebie-jeebies, meaning it's not still reformatted and all, and I have to bring a diskette at the computer shop just to post this chapter! Darn it, where's the laptop you promised, nii-chan? Anyway, I'm glad you all liked the 6th chapter. In the 7th, there's a bit of conflict but it'll all be over soon and there'll more fun and laughter (actually, chapter 8 is funnier)!

Okay… Now it's time for my… **Answer the reviewers, er, reviews portion!** (Starbucks' strawberry frappe is really making me hyper right now…)

**December Jewel: **Well, I do hate the show because of the conniving people in it. It was my cousin who was addicted to it. Maybe I'll do the America's Top Model next for the kunoichis…

**iA-yOh iReAlLySuCk: **I'm having difficulty just typing your name… Yeah, thanks!

**Fattyaddy-99: **It depends actually. If I got tired of writing a chapter per day of the show, I might merge two days in one chapter or something like that.

**Annie The Pipster: **Hey, you guys! She's my beta, along with Fenix! See? I have two betas since I'm not much good with grammar!

**Martianwedgie: **Really? Thanks! It's really fun doing this fic!

**Loveme731: **Well, the Kure-suma pairing is not yet very obvious. I'll make it more obvious on the later chapters. It's a Shikaino, promise. I'm just keeping it Temashikaino for fun!

**Payday: **Gives you an icepack Is my fic really that deadly? It could kill you from falls and suffocation from the lack of air while laughing? XD Yeah, Tenten and Neji! Woohoo! My obsession with the pairing isn't really obvious, isn't it? They have a part almost every scene!

**elementBLUE**: Yeah, I like the two Green Beasts too! They're hilarious, really… My brother once commented they looked like walking coconut husks… About Gaara's closeness to Temari, I related it to the scene when Naruto and Gaara were fighting and Temari looked really worried for her little brother… Well, you know, sister affection… Too bad… wish I have a sister too…

**Asura of Love: **What part didn't you understand? The beginning?

**Amberdragonfly: **Okay! So that's what it's called! Thanks! Do you want Pocky? I have a whole box of them delivered from my beloved cousin! (_Hi, Erie-chan!_)

**Moonlightpath: **That's okay… you'll have more favorite parts in the 7th and 8th chapters!

**Fightingdreamerccc: **Thanks! Thanks for the info too!

**TheGurlWithNoName: **I've deleted the scan from my files since it was taking up too much space with the other scanlations so I'm not really sure… I'm quite forgetful when I read books or try to recall chapters etc. If you want, when my PC is finally reformatted, I could send a wallie made by a friend of mine with the scan in it.

**Kumii-chan: **Careful okay, I don't want you to die from laughter.

**WarPrince2000: **Thanks!

Anyway, I'm giving away Pocky to everyone who reviewed in the last chapter! Woohoo! Pocky for everyone! Told you I'm hyped up today… So that's it for now… I'll be back by… I don't know. My technician is still out of town and he's the only one I could trust when it comes to my poor computer… (sniff!) On the brighter side, my Siamese cat just gave me five cute and charming kittens! Weeeh!

**CHAPTER 7: DAY 5 – SUMMER BOBSLEDDING **

Neji stared at that weird contraption from yesterday. And stared at it. And stared at it some more: or rather at their team emblem painted on its side. He felt his eyebrow twitch involuntarily at the sight of the bird's silhouette. It took all his willpower not to destroy the stupid machine and chuck it in the middle of the ocean.

"You'll probably ignite it if you keep staring at it that intensely," Tenten remarked, peering over his broad shoulders.

"Wouldn't it be better?" he scoffed at the painted bird. "At least it would be gone from my sight!"

"Always the morbid one, eh, Neji?" Tenten asked giggling, but she stopped when the prodigy directed his sharp glare at her. "Okay, I'll stop!"

They were back again on that horrid, godforsaken beach that belonged now to Tsunade's group, A.K.A. 'The Homeless, Yacht-less Group'. The ANBU had built them a bungalow, saying that they didn't have the time to build a two-story one since it was getting dark. But then, from the looks on their faces, none of them had gotten any sleep. And, much to Tsunade's irritation, Naruto noticed it.

"Oi, Baa-chan! You look older than usual!" the blond boy remarked loudly. Jiraiya and Kakashi snickered at their apprentice's comment but stopped when they felt the Hokage's homicidal aura. As a result, Naruto received a whack on the head, courtesy of an irate Kage, "Ow! I was just stating the obvious, you know!"

"Well, you don't need to point it out!" Tsunade snapped irritably at him.

"I wasn't pointing!" the boy protested but the Godaime ignored him for old time's sake.

Sakura observed their senseis with a frown on her face. Asuma was seated on the stage, leaning back on the board and sleeping; an unlit cigarette on his lips. He was covered with sand waist down. Beside him and leaning on his shoulder was Kurenai, also asleep and covered in sand. Kakashi and Jiraiya sat side-by-side on the steps of the stage, also half-asleep and covered with sand, their heads lolling constantly. Once in a while, they would often bump their heads and one of them would groan. Gai was also asleep, still singing something like "17 kunais on a wall… 17 kunais…" The only ones that looked alive and kicking were Gaara and Shizune, who both seemed to have had a good night's rest. Even the Godaime, who was leaning on a piece of upright log, looked half-dead.

"Ne, Hokage-sama?" she started, raising a hand in the air. Her gaze was still on their teachers. "What happened to them?"

"What?" Tsunade blinked at her then glanced at the four Jounins and Jiraiya. "Oh? Them? They pulled an all-nighter last night."

Sakura looked confused but didn't ask anymore.

"All right!" Tsunade failed to stifle a yawn and the shinobis raised an eyebrow at her in misgiving. She scowled at them. Even a half-dead-looking Tsunade can intimidate someone with just with a mere glare. "What the hell are you brats looking at?"

"You know, I'm wondering why she still calls us 'brats' when we're already 17," Ino said to Shikamaru, who just shrugged.

"Your Hokage sure has a serious problem with her eyes," Temari commented, nodding in agreement with Ino.

"Anyway, since this stupid challenge of Gai was postponed yesterday, we're going to continue it today." Tsunade yawned again and tried to rub the sleep from her drooping eyes. Everyone let out a chorus of sighs. "Shut up, all of you! So… Kazekage-sama will explain the rules… And he will also… supervise it… Shizune… will… see… to…" The sentence was cut short when Tsunade suddenly fell on the stage, asleep and snoring. The shinobis' jaws dropped at the sight of the blonde woman.

Naruto shook his head, "When I become Hokage, I will not snore that loud!" he declared loudly.

"When you become Hokage, dobe, Konoha will surely fall," Sasuke sneered at him, dodging the punch delivered by the irritated Kyuubi boy.

"Well, if you become Hokage, Konoha will be doomed," Naruto shot back, struggling with Lee and Kankuro, who were holding him back, "You know why? Because you'd probably just use the ANBU to hunt your brother or some—" Naruto suddenly stopped when Sasuke froze, his ebony orbs unreadable. He knew in that moment he had gone _way over the line. _

Sakura looked tensed as she peered into Sasuke's face, "Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun?"

"What the hell did you say?" the dark-haired Uchiha growled at the blond boy who took a step back. He would've punched the lights out of Naruto if Sakura had not stood between them, holding back Sasuke's shoulders. "Take that back, dobe!"

The other group was also watching them with interest. Naruto frowned at Sasuke, then turned around. Hinata looked worriedly at the blond boy and glanced at the pink-haired kunoichi for assurance. Sakura smiled slightly at her and nodded.

"Sorry…" Naruto muttered, clenching his fists.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me, Naruto!" Sasuke growled louder. Naruto glared at him over his shoulder, which made Sakura's job a lot more difficult. Chouji discarded his food for a while to help Sakura, "You take that back, dobe, before I make you!"

"Fine, I take it back," Naruto replied listlessly, waving a hand impatiently, "Happy?"

The Uchiha heir looked even angrier, as if the boy had just insulted him right to his face. He pushed Sakura on the ground, pulled away from Chouji's grasp, then attacked Naruto, pulling his arm back for a punch, his fist glowing blue with chakra. Naruto closed his eyes for the coming contact… But it didn't come.

"You will not kill him, Uchiha, not while I'm here."

Naruto hesitantly opened his blue eyes then blinked when he saw something in front of him. It was a wall of sand, blocking his view of Sasuke and the others. He glanced at Gaara, who was wearing his impassive but angry-looking face again, his arms folded across his chest. The blue-eyed shinobi grinned at the Sand Kage and the wall fell, mixing with the white sand of the beach.

Sasuke was there, his fist just a few inches away from Naruto's face. His arms were restrained by Shino and Kiba; Shikamaru, Chouji, and Lee were holding him by the waist, while Neji had his two fingers hovering closely over the avenger's heart. Tenten stood behind him, a senbon pointed at his neck.

"You guys don't trust me anymore, do you?" the dark-eyed prodigy sneered at them.

"It pays to be cautious, Uchiha," Neji replied coldly, his pale eyes meeting his dark ones. "Remember that."

They all dropped the Uchiha heir on the sand and returned to their respective teams, each wearing an unreadable expression on their face. Tenten slid her senbon back in her pouch, then glanced at Sasuke over her shoulder. "Will he be okay?" she asked Neji quietly.

The pale-eyed Hyuuga glared at the Uchiha, his eyes filled with disdain. "I'm sure he will be."

Naruto smiled slightly at Hinata, who let out an inaudible sigh of relief. He gently patted the kunoichi's shoulder and whispered, "I'm all right. Don't worry." He then turned to the frozen Sakura, who was sitting on the sand, her green eyes wide, "Sakura-chan, daijobou?" he asked, offering her a hand.

The petal-haired kunoichi looked up at the blond boy gratefully, taking his proffered hand to stand. "Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks."

Sasuke looked at her, but she avoided his gaze, averting her eyes and forcing a smile at Hinata and the others. Sasuke growled low in his throat.

Naruto then went to Sasuke and held out a hand to him with a grin. "Sorry, didn't think you'd take it seriously!" he said, inserting a cheerful voice. The Uchiha slapped his hand away and stood up by himself, his eyes shaded by his hair. Naruto's grin even widened.

"See? We're back to normal now, aren't we?"

From afar, Neji snorted, "Yeah right!"

"So, now that you're through with your little drama…"

The shinobis all froze at the voice. They knew that stern, angry voice anywhere in the world. Slowly, they turned around to face Tsunade herself. The Hokage looked murderous, all feelings of sleepiness were gone from her face. She obviously could not believe that her beloved and prized shinobis could argue like that, ending up with fighting stances and weapons.

"Can we proceed now to the challenge?" Tsunade was gritting her teeth in suppressed rage and pent-up anger at the immature 18-year-old Nins. The shinobis nodded meekly.

At that, the blonde Hokage kicked Kakashi and Jiraiya, sending them crashing to the wall behind them, the latter for the second time. The two immediately woke up in their fighting stances. And because they had crashed into the wall where Asuma and Kurenai were leaning and sleeping, they were also awoken by the noise the two perverts created. They fell back with the board as well; however, a miracle of all miracles, Gai was unfazed and was still asleep. Tsunade, out of rage, picked the Green Beast Jounin up then and, with the might of a hundred elephants, threw him into the sea. The group sweatdropped.

"WAKE UP, YOU LAZY BUMS! I'M NOT PAYING YOU JUST TO SLEEP ON YOUR JOBS!" Tsunade was shrieking again and Shizune, ever _helpful_, had placed the megaphone in front of the Hokage's mouth. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE SLEEPING HERE WHEN YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN WATCHING THE KIDS! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THEY ALMOST DID! THEY NEARLY KILLED…"

Kakashi scratched his head, grinning sheepishly at the Hokage. But the moment she had turned to Jiraiya, throwing several different weapons at him, the silver-haired ex-ANBU threw a sharp look at his students. A We're-going-to-talk-later-and-no-excuses-this-time look.

Gaara still stood up on the stage, a piece of paper in his hands. He was obviously reading it aloud (his lips were moving) but his voice couldn't be heard by anyone mainly because of the still-screaming Tsunade.

When she had finally calmed down and Jiraiya had earned several knots on his head, Tsunade turned to the group of Chuunins and Jounins. "So, back to the challenge, the Kazekage will read the instructions for you."

"I already did," Gaara replied flatly.

"Oh…" The hazel-eyed Hokage looked mildly at him. "But I didn't hear you."

"You weren't listening," the boy replied simply. "You were too busy scolding your Jounins."

"Are you sure you told them?"

Gaara's face was as blank as white paper. His eyes, though, betrayed his annoyance and irritation. "Yes."

Okay, rule number two to live a long life: Never ask too many questions to a very short- and hot-tempered Kage named 'Sabaku no Gaara'. At that point, Tsunade stopped her flood of inquiries and turn to smile unpleasantly at her shinobis.

"Now that the Kazekage had told you what to do," she started and a loud protest erupted from the group. She glared at them. "Shut up, all of you! We'll proceed now to the challenge site! Bring your bobsleds with you!"

* * *

"I didn't know this was a bobsled!" Ino muttered as she helped her teammates drag the heavy contraption up the steep mountainside. "It sure doesn't look like one!"

"Well, it seems to be a bobsled that was constructed for seven people to ride on," Temari commented as she pulled the stupid machine up the slopes. She and the other girls were to pull the sled while the boys were to push it up. "It's twice as big as a normal one. Still, it doesn't look like a normal one."

Tenten wasn't pulling the contraption itself. Instead, she had summoned her chakra strings and wrapped them around the sled. She and Neji were pulling it at the same time, "Don't they… know… that bobsleds are used… during winter!" she huffed and puffed. "This… is so… annoying!"

"Not to mention troublesome!" Shikamaru nodded his head in agreement.

"How can it be troublesome for you, you idiot?" Ino screeched, catching her breath for a second. "You're just sitting on it like some king!"

"I can't believe… we're actually… letting… Shikamaru sit… on the bobsled…" Kiba panted, draping his arms around the sled. "This is… so damn… tiring!" Much to the annoyance of the team, the sled started to slip because of Kiba.

"Kiba! Kiba, push the goddamned sled!" Temari shrieked as she held the sled with all her might. "Shino! Can you please slap Kiba to his senses? We're—Ack! Kiba, push the goddamned sled!"

Shino let go of the sled, which promptly started slipping down the slope at a rather faster pace than before, and started slapping the dog lover. When Kiba protested, Shino replied simply, "Temari asked me."

Neji and Tenten sighed as they continuously pulled the sled using the chakra strings, hoping they wouldn't be dragged when the sled decided to slip entirely down the mountain slope. Soon, Kiba (after recovering from serious injuries inflicted by one Temari) and Shino were pushing the sled again. They were right back on track.

The Sharingan Team wasn't having any luck on pushing their stupid sled either …

"Naruto, get down from there or I'll kill you!" Sakura hollered at the grinning Kyuubi, who was seated lazily (like Shikamaru) on the sled. "I said, get down!"

"No!" The boy stuck out a tongue at the pink-haired kunoichi, who was itching to pull out a kunai and strike him.

"You know, dobe, maybe we should just place Hinata there instead of you," Sasuke, who was dragging the sled up with Chouji and Kankuro, suggested flatly. He gestured at the exhausted-looking girl on Lee's back. "Wasn't it you who pointed out that she has a weak heart and therefore can't work too much?"

Naruto stared and blinked at Hinata, then got off the sled. "Yeah… I forgot…" he mumbled as Lee placed the timid girl carefully on the sled.

Now that his hands were free, Lee bounced over to the front of the sled, ignoring an annoyed Sasuke and Kankuro. "I shall help everyone bring this sled up the slopes of this majestic mountain of youth!" he declared, "I shall show everyone my youth and power! Yosh!"

"All right," Kankuro said irately. "Just pull already!"

Lee saluted him stiffly; his eyeballs filled with fire, then proceeded to drag the heavy and almost immobile sled… running at the speed of light. Fortunately, Naruto had removed Hinata from the sled, saving her from imminent danger and injuries such as falling down a mountain side because of an idiotic Jounin. Sasuke and Kankuro looked mildly impressed. Sakura was blinking blankly at the now empty space in front of her. Chouji, well, he was still eating.

"I guess we should just follow him, huh?" Sakura said tentatively. "I'm sure Lee would've reached the top by now."

"At his speed, no doubt he would've."

* * *

"What took you so long?" Jiraiya asked the huffing, heaving, breathless shinobis. Well, except for Shikamaru, that is, who was seated all throughout the journey on the sled.

Tenten wanted to impale someone already. Her hands were itching to touch any kind of weapon. Too bad Temari beat her to Jiraiya first. The blonde Sand Nin whipped out her fan and opened it to the first dot.

"Ichi no Hoshi!"

A strong gust of wind blew over Jiraiya, nearly sending him down the rocky path of the mountain. Kakashi grinned behind his mask while Tsunade groaned in exasperation.

"All right, now you know the rules—" Tsunade was again cut off by none other than the genius with an IQ of 200, Shikamaru.

"We actually don't even know what the instructions are."

The blonde Hokage pointed at the finish line, held by two tall logs, at the very, very, VERY bottom of the mountain side. "See that? You'll have to race down this mountain using your bobsleds," she replied flatly. She still was the one who explained the mechanics. "The first one who crosses that line will win the immunity. Rules: No using of chakra, no destroying the other team's bobsleds, and make sure you return with all your members ON THE BOBSLED or else you're disqualified."

"You do know that it's impossible to drive a bobsled down a rocky terrain," Ino said flatly. "Not to mention, maneuver it around trees."

"Yes, we know that!" Gai had taken Tsunade's limelight again, much to the annoyance of the Hokage. "That is why I chose this challenge for you, young shinobis with youthful hearts and spirits! It will be a test of courage, determination and… Who can guess the last word?"

"Resourcefulness?" Tenten shrugged.

"No, it's—"

"Agility?" Sasuke tried.

"No! Actually, my dear stude—"

"Endurance?" Ino guessed blankly.

Gai looked at each one of them as if they had lost their minds, "No, it's POWER! YOUTH POWER!" he exclaimed, the set changing into that sunset-thingy-with-waves-crashing-on-the-rocks background.

"HOORAY FOR YOUTH POWER!"

"Oh…" the shinobis, except Lee, chorused in a monotone voice.

Tsunade pushed Gai away from her spotlight, nearly shoving the poor Jounin off the cliff. She cleared her throat. "All right, start your engines!"

"But there's no engine here, Baa-san!" Naruto, who was still carrying Hinata on his back, pointed at the bobsled.

"Naruto, maybe you should just give Hinata to me," Kakashi said with a smile, taking the Hyuuga heiress from the boy's back. Naruto was reluctant but handed her carefully over. "We can't let her get injured, ne?" He winked at the blond boy, who then ran to his group.

"I still think the emblem should go," Neji commented dully, twitching visibly as he stared at the black silhouette of the bird on the side of the bobsled.

"Forget about the emblem, Neji! We can deal with it later!" Tenten told him impatiently.

Shikamaru waited for the two to stop arguing before he turned to the group, a bored look on his face. "The plan's simple," he said, "I'll sit on the front while you guys push the sled. When it reaches a constant speed, you all jump into the sled. Neji will use his Byakugan to see the obstructions in our path so we can avoid them."

"Won't we tumble down the mountainside?" Kiba asked hesitantly. He sure didn't want to roll down a steep, rocky and tree-filled mountainside.

"Nope, we'll just do fine."

Ino glanced once more at the bobsled, eyeing it apprehensively. "You know, I really doubt this would run on plain ground," she said, "I mean, the only reason it runs is because there's snow."

"Ino's right," Tenten agreed with a nod. "And besides, we don't have someone who uses a Suiton jutsu here. The water would've been helpful to accelerate us."

Shikamaru frowned slightly, returning to his thinking position again, "Yes, but we can't exactly use chakra here, Tenten, so even if we had had someone who uses a Suiton jutsu…"

Temari grinned at all of them, her fan in her hands, "How about we try a Fuuton jutsu then?"

"No, Temari, no chakra, remember…" Shikamaru faltered when he suddenly realized what the grinning blonde was trying to say, "Oh, crap! Not that again."

"What?" The Sand Nin looked at them with a cocky smirk, "My technique is taijutsu. And besides, we could use that method we used on the previous challenge!"

There was a collective groan from the team and Temari's grin widened even more. It was another flying session for the Byakugan Team!

At the Sharingan Team…

"Lee, you push the sled and we'll catch you up," Sasuke directed and the green-clad Jounin saluted, "Make sure you push it very fast so we could reach the end in no time."

"Wait, Sasuke-kun," Sakura started, a frown on her face, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"And why not?"

"Because if Lee pushes the sled at top speed, we might not be able to catch him," she replied patiently, "We should all push it first at moderate speed and one-by-one jump on. The last to push would be Lee since he's the fastest runner among us and he could probably push us easily down the mountain."

Sasuke thought about her plan then nodded, "Fine, let's follow that."

"We also need to balance the weight," the kunoichi continued, "To balance the sled and prevent us from crashing or falling, the two, er, most 'generously proportioned' should be at the front and at the back," Naruto and Kankuro snickered at her friendlier term of the word 'large and fat', "It should balance the sled as well as us."

"All right, Kankuro and Naruto will be at the front, next is Sakura, then me and Lee then Chouji," Sasuke said, nodding. "That should be balanced enough."

Sakura still looked hesitant about this challenge. She looked at the bobsled then at her teammates and an inaudible sigh escape her lips, "You're so lucky, Hinata-chan…"

* * *

"Let's make a bet!" Jiraiya announced to the other Jounins as they watched their students strategize and plan for their win, "I bet that the Hyuuga's team will win."

"Yeah, I bet on that one too!" Kakashi said, glancing briefly at the Chuunin on his back. Apparently, he had lost his confidence on his three students after they lost in the first challenge. After all, it was a VERY rare case when Kakashi's team loses.

"Fine, I bet on Neji's team as well," Kurenai said, "Kiba and Shino are there and since Hinata's not participating, I should just cheer for the other two."

Asuma stuck another unlit cigarette stick in his mouth, "Yep, I bet on Neji's team too!" he said, folding his arms, "Sasuke has Chouji on his team so I doubt their sled would even run!"

Kurenai frowned at her fellow Jounin, "Asuma, what a thing to say about your student!"

"Well, it's true, isn't it?" Asuma shrugged nonchalantly.

Jiraiya turned to Gai who was crouched and watching Lee (coughfavoritestudentcough) while tears ran down his cheeks, "So, Gai, what's your bet?"

"Of course! I bet on my beloved student's team!" the Green Beast exclaimed flamboyantly. "The Sharingan Team shall win! You shall see! I shall defeat you, Kakashi, my eternal rival, in this simple game of betting!"

"So, what's the prize?" Kurenai asked Jiraiya. "Don't tell me it's a lifetime supply of your books because if that's the case then you should just give it all to Kakashi!"

"Nope!" The sannin grinned at her, his long white hair billowing with the wind. "It's an all-you-can-eat treat at Ichiraku, courtesy of our beloved Hokage!" Tsunade threw several weapons that included kunais, shurikens, fuuma shurikens, and senbons at him. "Hey, c'mon, Tsunade-hime, just this once!"

"Fine!" the Hokage replied tetchily. "But I bet on the Uchiha. If I win this bet, there won't be an all-you-can-eat treat for all of you!"

Jiraiya snorted, "You just gave us all a gift, Hokage-sama! The Hyuuga will win!"

Tsunade shrugged, "Who knows?"

* * *

The two teams got ready, holding their sleds in place. Tsunade stood on top of the stage the ANBUs had built for her on the flat cliff overlooking the beaches.

"On your mark…"

Kiba, Ino and Sakura were praying to the gods for their wellbeing while Naruto was praying to Yondaime for his safety. Neji was cursing the stupid painted bird on the side of the sled. Chouji was eating another bunch of bananas. Sasuke was brooding yet again.

"Get set…"

Shikamaru yawned as he sat up front, waiting for the signal to start. Temari was also waiting for the signal to start, her fan in one arm, ready for use. Tenten too was also waiting, her chakra strings in one hand, hoping she wouldn't use it to pull herself if they suddenly fell into a—Oops, bad thoughts! Kankuro was yawning as well. Lee was warming up and Shino was standing still, not saying anything again.

"GO!"

The two groups started running down the steep, rocky mountain side, pushing their sleds as fast as they could. Actually, considering how rough (the word is an understatement, people!) the landscape is, we could just say that they were _trying_ to run and push their sled as fast as they could without tripping, slipping or stumbling and banging their heads on the stupid sled.

Halfway down the mountain, the Byakugan Team decided to jump and settle on the sled as carefully as possible. First was Ino behind Shikamaru, then Kiba, Tenten, Neji, Shino and finally Temari, her fan opened to the third purple dot.

"San no Hoshi!"

Kiba let out another ear-piercing, eardrum-shattering, mind-freezing scream when their sled started to fly like their raft had. And, much to the team's surprise, astonishment, shock, fright and everything in between, their now-airborne sled had hit a cliff that looked eerily similar to a ski jump. And so, the said now-airborne sled was REALLY flying now, not just skimming a few inches above the ground.

At the Sharingan Team…

Kankuro whistled as they watched the other group's bobsled fly like a projected rocket, minus the thrusters of course, "Now I know why their emblem was a bird…" he commented, holding the supposed means of maneuvering the sled A.K.A. the rope attached to the front.

"They just love to fly, don't they?" Chouji said, throwing the banana peel over the side of the sled.

"Kankuro, keep your eyes on the road," Sasuke roared. "And you guys just shut up! You might bite—Ow! Dammit!" He suddenly stopped and yelled something when their sled hit a rock, the impact nearly throwing them off. "Goddamned rock!"

"What were you going to say, teme?" Naruto hollered. "We were going to bite what?"

"Your tongue, you idiot!" Sasuke then kept his mouth shut. Nope, he wouldn't yell again, unless he wanted his tongue to get cut in half.

"Stop shouting, you guys! You're not even helping here!" Sakura snapped angrily, her fingers in her ears. The boys turned to her, a blank look on their faces, "You know, if you haven't noticed it yet, we're barely moving while those guys from the other group are moving at the speed of light!"

They all knew Sakura was right. The weight of the sled plus their own weights (coughChoujicough) multiplied by the rocky, steep and snow-less terrain was really making it difficult for them to move. Sure, they were moving a considerable speed but that was because Lee, who had removed his leg weights, was pushing them with all his might.

"Well, at least we're moving," Kankuro replied, shrugging. "And we're safe. Not like them…" He pointed at the still-soaring sled of the other team.

Sakura sighed, "I guess you're right, Kankuro…"

Back to the Byakugan Team…

"Doesn't this stupid contraption have any brakes whatsoever?" Tenten shouted over the wind blowing at them at 74mph (that's the wind force of a mild hurricane).

"A conventional bobsled would have one, Tenten," Shino said calmly, "And since this sled doesn't seem to be a conventional one, then I'd say there's none."

"We should tilt the sled to the left," Neji called loudly for everyone to hear.

The weapons mistress turned to him, a scandalized look on her face. "Are you insane, Hyuuga Neji?" she shrieked, "If we tried to tilt to the left, we'd fall! Do you even understand what's happening to us right now? We're flying and—"

"We'd hit that incoming tree if we don't," the Hyuuga prodigy said simply, pointing at the large tree looming nearer and nearer.

"Temari!" Shikamaru called from the front and the Sand Nin looked at him over her shoulders, "Use your fan as a rudder at the back. The wind should catch it and slightly push us to the direction we want to go. Everyone, tilt to the right!" He pulled the rope like some kind of a horse rein to the right.

Tenten was just about to protest when she felt two strong arms grab her around the waist. She looked around at Neji's impassive face, "Neji…"

"C'mon, you have to move your body to the right," he told her, not meeting her eyes, "You won't fall, don't worry."

Just in front of Tenten, Ino was pushing Kiba to the right since the Inuzuka heir wouldn't lean because of his fear of falling from the sled. "Dammit, Kiba! Move to the right! _Your_ right, Kiba! Are you directionally-challenged?"

"Maybe we should descend," Shino said shortly, pushing his glasses up his nose bridge. The group looked at him over their shoulders inquiringly. "We're entering the forest, and flying isn't really the best and safest way to enter it."

But his statement was a second too late. And so was Neji's Byakugan. He shouted about a large incoming tree the moment they turned right but they turned away from it a moment too late. They slammed into the tree headlong with a loud crash, the impact embedding the sled deep into the tree's trunk, high above the ground.

The Byakugan Team sat there, blinking stupidly. Then, Kiba was the first to speak.

"Why don't we try the conventional way of traveling for humans next time? How does the word 'walking' sound to you?"

* * *

Jiraiya winced as he peered into the binoculars he was holding. "Ouch…" he muttered with a frown, "That's got to hurt…"

"What?" Tsunade scowled at him then snatched the binoculars from him. She peered into it and after a few minutes, her jaw dropped in surprise. But she soon recovered, a large grin on her face, "Well, no doubt about it. They're stuck!"

"What do you mean 'they're stuck'?" Kurenai asked, "Who's stuck?"

Tsunade passed the binoculars to the red-eyed kunoichi, who peered into it for a few seconds. She let out an exasperated sigh before handling the binoculars to Asuma. The Jounin raised a dark eyebrow in disbelief before giving the binoculars to Kakashi. The silver-haired Jounin raised his gaze from his book for a while then looked into the eyepiece.

"They flew again, didn't they?" he said shortly before burying his nose again into his book, "No wonder their emblem was a bird."

"So… That means I win, right?" Tsunade said smugly.

"Oh, no, you don't, Tsunade-hime!" Jiraiya protested, waving an impatient hand in the air, "At least, not yet! The race isn't over yet! I'm sure those guys will find a way out of this predicament!"

The blonde Hokage shrugged her shoulders then turned back to Gaara,

"Do you have any twos?"

The Kazekage looked up at her flatly, "Go fish."

"_What?_"

* * *

The Sharingan Team was looking up once more at the Byakugan Team. But, this time, it wasn't because the other group had performed another crazy tactic like making their sled fly like a plane. Nope, it was because the other group had crashed headfirst into a large tree.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk, "Finally, the Hyuuga's arrogance paid off."

"So, does that mean we'll win?" Naruto asked their 'supposed' leader.

"We have a high chance of winning now," Kankuro replied, steering their sled carefully away from a tree, "The other team wouldn't be able to bring their sled down from that height."

"Hey!" Lee called, panting, "I'm tired… already with… all this pushing! Someone… help… me…"

Naruto brightly jumped off the sled and started pushing the sled as well, "There's no way they could catch us now, ne? So maybe we could just travel at a reasonable pace."

Sasuke nodded wordlessly before turning his eyes to the pink-haired kunoichi sitting quietly in front of him. Her hair, which had finally grown over the years back to its original length, was blowing freely in the wind. He caught the scent of her shampoo. _Cherry blossom_… he thought absently.

"Ah, Sakura…" he started and the girl looked around at him, puzzled.

"Your hair is getting in my face."

The young lady's face burned then mutely gathered her petal-colored hair over one shoulder, holding it with one hand. She turned back to face the front of the sled.

Sasuke didn't know whether to feel glad or irritated that Sakura wasn't talking too much. She was often annoying him, asking him trivial questions and stuff, so he should have been glad that she wasn't annoying him now. But then, it felt weird that she wasn't talking to him, or even looking at his direction.

_Is she mad about the incident earlier? _

"Sakura…"

"Hmm?"

Okay, was that even a reply? No. Actually, in his, Shino and Neji's stoic-and-cold-people's dictionary, it's a reply along with 'Hn'. It is often accompanied by a raised eyebrow, either because of amusement, interest or inquiry. But that kind of reply was only for him, Neji and Shino. Anyway, he cleared his throat, hoping she would at least face him. Unfortunately, Sakura wasn't in the mood.

"Hey," he started again, tapping her shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. That wasn't really the answer he was expecting. But he didn't exactly expect her to start ranting and bawling, "Sakura, is this about the incident earlier?"

"No."

"Then why—"

"Guys, we're nearing the finish line!" Kankuro cut him off and they all looked up. He was right. They were nearing the finish line.

_Later_, Sasuke thought crossly. _I'll talk to her LATER._

* * *

"That was the most idiotic mission I've ever done in my entire life!" Ino muttered as the Byakugan Team trekked down the mountainside on foot.

"I don't think you'd want to say that yet," Tenten said dryly. "I'm sure there'd be more ridiculous challenges later on."

"I bet…" the blonde Leaf kunoichi said darkly, folding her arms and pouting childishly.

A few moments after the Sharingan Team had passed them by, Tenten had volunteered to go down first and attach her chakra strings on a tree branch to serve as their harness in going down. Temari, using her fan, went down as well to help her. After a while, all of them had descended from the tree. The sled, on the other hand, was left there high up in the tree. It was too heavy to even pull it down.

"So what if they won the immunity?" Shikamaru yawned widely, "It's not like there'd be any elimination for us tonight."

"I guess that's the bright side of this," Ino said grudgingly. "And the fact that we're safe and unscathed."

Tenten let out an inaudible sigh as she slid her hands in her pockets, raising her gaze to the blue sky. It was already past lunchtime and her stomach was growling already. Wait… Was that a ramen bowl-shaped cloud?

She grinned inwardly. _If only Naruto could see this, he's probably run back to the nearest village just to get one._

A few more clouds passed by her sight and she could feel herself relax. It was no wonder to her anymore why Shikamaru liked to watch the white, fluffy water vapors. It was so relaxing, so peaceful, so calm, so… Neji?

She glanced sideward at the young man walking beside her then grinned at him when he felt her gaze, "Thanks!"

"For what?"

"For, well, holding me earlier!" she replied brightly, "I didn't fall because of you!"

Neji just inclined his head in response. It must've been a nod of acknowledgement or something. She nodded as well before turning her gaze back at the sky.

"Ne, Neji?"

"Hmm?"

"Aren't you feeling bad that we lost?" she asked quietly with a shrug, "I mean, it's Uchiha you're against and—"

"It doesn't matter."

Tenten turned to him, a frown on her face. Was Neji sick? Did he just say 'It doesn't matter' to something Uchiha-related? "Neji, are you sure—"

"I don't care about Uchiha and his ass," the prodigy replied coolly. "As Shikamaru said, there'll be no elimination tonight so there's no need to think about the immunity anymore."

"I guess so…"

Suddenly, much to her surprise, Neji smirked, "Of course, I hate to see that sore loser win," he said thoughtfully. "He'd probably rub everything on my face again."

The chestnut-haired girl grinned as well. "That's too bad, huh? Getting humiliated by Uchiha nonetheless?"

"Nah, it's much worse getting humiliated by Lee or Naruto."

Kakashi and Gai met them at the end of the forest, grins on their faces. And as if they had practiced it, they basically shouted to their faces, "Sorry, you lost!" The Byakugan Team just shrugged it off, not caring if the other group got the stupid-looking immunity. They were just that cool. Except for Kiba, that is.

"Heck! I was nearly killed and I didn't even get a consolation!"

* * *

Review, review, review… I eat reviews… As for chapter 8, it's still on the works. 


	8. Day 6: Sunbathing Madness

Disclaimer: If I say that I don't own Naruto, can I take chibi Neji home as a consolation for being honest? _(Apparently not!)_

Author's blabbering: I was having a serious mental breakdown as I was writing this chapter. Actually, I was cackling my famous mad-scientist cackle while I was writing this. It took me several mugs of Swiss Miss and several boxes of chocolate Pocky with almonds to write this one so I'd say I was high on sugar really. Gomen for the lateness. I was working on a script for a presentation, and I was so busy with my new college org. The people are so energetic I just couldn't keep up… Anyway, this is another long chapter but full of surprises, laughs and hoo-hah! Whatever!

So… Let's move on to **Answer the Reviewer's Reviews Portion! **(applause!) More Pocky to reviewers!

**Faceface: **… I cleared things up for you over the email, ne? So I guess no need to repeat that over here… Anyway, thanks for reviewing… At least I got what you were trying to say :D

**Warprince2000: **Yeah, thanks for the review!

**Paperpenman: **… Well, I never expected myself to _write_ a fic like this. Still, glad you like it! XD SasuSaku… I'll think about it. After I make Sasuke suffer! _(insert mad-scientist cackle here!)_

**Minoko-chan: **Yay! Another Nejiten fan! I'm a hard-core Nejiten fan! Nejiten! Nejiten! Nejiten! _(**Chibi Neji**: Keep it down, will you!) _

**Annie the Pipster: **Arigato! Arigato! Arigato! … Oh, chapter 9 is still with you, ne? For those who doesn't know yet, she's my beta-reader with **FenixPhoenix**!

**Asura of Love: **Hmm… Maybe if you could point out which scene it is, I might be able to help… XD Yeah, I want Sasuke to be thrown in an asylum then I'd be happy! _(insert mad-scientist cackle here!) _Don't worry, everything will be all cleared up in the future…

**Mistress-eos14: **Thanks!

**Teh Confuzzled One: **Thanks! Yeah, and I thought they were too OOC…

**Payday: **… Don't eat me… I'll give you Pocky instead!

**Kumii-chan: **Breathe, kumii-chan, breathe! Flavor? How about that strawberry yoghurt with strawberry chunks? I like that, ne, **chibi-onna1-san**!

**elementBLUE: **Yeah… You've got a point right there… Don't worry, I'll handle everything! XD

**becky: **Thanks for taking time to review!

**Animefreak-shinobi: **Ah, oh, yeah… Gomen, gomen… Shikamaru said 17 because he was only referring to himself and probably his group. But of course, Gai's team, Temari and Kankuro are 18 above. (Have no idea what Temari's age is… Is she 15 while the guys were 12?)

**Chaos2Frozen: **Thanks!

**Saico: **Yeah, my cousin pointed that one out as well… Don't worry, in the future chappies, they won't be as useless as they are now…

**Byakugan13: **Thanks! Yes, yay for Nejiten! Yay!

**TheGurlWithNoName: **Hmm… I'll think about it… Probably alternate endings for the pairs… Yeah, I like that… Oh, and can you give me your email add? I'll be sending that pic to you…

**Moonlightpath: **Yeah, it's kinda difficult in my case really since I don't want to disappoint many of my readers. Still, I'm trying my best:D

**December Jewel: **Yep, you're right about that! Sometimes, being too hasty could lead you into trouble! XD

So, that's probably everything I need to say. Oh, and one more thing: **"For God's sake, Seisuke, you darn little brat, I swear I'll tear you up into pieces when I get there! How dare you take my IPod? Do you have any idea how much it costs? And here I was, crying my eyes out, thinking I lost the dang thing while I was in Japan! You better arm yourself or I'll send you right down to hell!"**

Woohoo! That felt nice, now that it's out of my system! Gods, Erie, tell that idiotic brother of yours to keep his hands off my IPod while it's there! Stupid, stupid brat…

**Chibi Neji: **While mistress Queenie is still hyperventilating about her IPod, let's get on with the chapter!

**CHAPTER 8: DAY 6 – SUNBATHING MADNESS **

"This is so boring!" Temari said in a sing-song voice as she absently drew stick figures on the sand with her finger. It was the sixth day of their supposed mission on that deserted, godforsaken hell of a place-- a.k.a. the island some miles off the coast of the Fire and Water countries.

"We hear you loud and clear, Sand Nin!" Kiba called from the shade where he and Shikamaru were lying. As a result, he received a wet sand ball on the face, courtesy of the blonde kunoichi. "What the hell was that for?"

"For butting in," Temari called back irately before returning to her sand pictures and ignoring the faint strangled protests from a certain dog-lover. "How about I create a whirlpool in the middle of the ocean using my fan?"

She let out an exasperated sigh. She had never expected this stupid mission to be like so dull, boring, and everything in between. She had expected cottages under palm trees with white recliners and hammocks, soft pillows and warm comforters. She had expected full-time room service, complete with an 'all-you-can-eat' buffet, midnight parties on the beach with activities such as sailing, snorkeling, diving, and boy-hunting. She had expected the red-orange sun setting down the horizon, casting a beautiful glow around the place, while she was seated on the sand with someone.

But all her expectations had been burned to a crisp when the Hokage decided to hold this stupid 'survival test'. Not only was it annoying, it was exasperating, infuriating, maddening, and frustrating as well. There were no cottages, just a wooden two-story house with no comforts of life such as air-conditioners, electric fans, soft down comforters and pillows, televisions, computers, etc. There was no room service, buffets or parties; instead there was a 'hunt-your-own-food-or-starve-to-death' service. The only things of her fantasy left were the sun, the sea, and the sand. But that was about it!

She raised her gaze to Ino, who was busy shouting at Kiba and Shikamaru for being such 'lazy bums'. She turned to Shino, who was still seated on his favorite rock sticking out of the sea, meditating. Neji and Tenten were nowhere to be seen. Probably training in the forest again.

Temari groaned. If her boredom continued like this for the next few weeks, she'd have to ask Gaara to make her a bridge of sand going all the way to Konoha. From there she could get back to Suna.

She was not supposed to be seated on the stupid sand, drawing stupid objects and stick figures that were suppose to represent people. She should be resting, relaxing, sunbathing—Hey, wait a minute!

A devious smile blossomed on the kunoichi's lips as a thought came to her and she glanced again at Ino, who was now ordering Kiba to prepare their lunch in a few hours.

Temari snapped her fingers and shook her head, still grinning madly.

_Why hadn't I thought of this before?_

* * *

Sakura hummed a soft tune as she sat on the beach and watched the boys play in the water. Lee and Kankuro were both having fun dunking Naruto. The blond boy would retaliate by pulling them underwater as well. She laughed as Naruto decided to walk on top of the water when Lee suddenly grabbed both of his legs then threw him some feet away. 

"Why don't you join them, Sakura?" Chouji asked, munching some apples.

The pink-haired kunoichi shook her head. "I don't want to get wet," she replied. "And besides, I'll be the only girl in the group if that happens. I'd look silly." She glanced at him. "Why don't you join them?"

"Nope, I'll get too hungry!" Chouji rose to his feet then started for the forest. "I'll go find some more fruits!"

Sakura nodded, smiling, then turned back to the frolicking shinobis. She wrapped her arms around her legs and placed her chin on her knees. After a while, she felt someone sit beside her.

"You're angry at me."

Even without looking, Sakura knew that flat, cold, and emotionless voice very well. It was obviously not Hinata since the young girl was busy cooking their lunch. Besides, only two people in Konoha own that kind of voice: one being Hyuuga Neji, the other… "I'm not angry, Sasuke-kun."

"Of course you are," Sasuke pointed out in an almost accusing voice.

"Or else, you wouldn't be acting like this."

"Acting like what?"

"Like… Like you're angry or something!"

Sakura wanted to laugh out loud at the dark-haired shinobi but decided against it. Instead, she suppressed her giggles and forced a calm, patient voice. "It's not what you think, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke rolled his eyes in exasperation. "It's obvious you're angry. Why deny it?"

"If I say I am angry at you, would it satisfy you then?" she asked him, glancing sideways at his brooding figure. She heard him mutter something incoherently under his breath. "Why are you so concerned anyway?"

Sasuke looked at her briefly before turning his dark gaze at their teammates. "I'm not concerned."

"If you're not, then why do you keep asking pointless questions?" she asked dryly. She raised a slim eyebrow at him when he said nothing in response. "Is this about what I told you three days ago? Did you feel insulted by what I said?"

"No."

"Then what is it? If you think I'm angry because you deliberately pushed me yesterday, well, forget it, since I'm not."

"You keep avoiding me," he argued, keeping his tone out of the 'whiny voice' category.

Sakura blinked her emerald orbs at him. "Because… I thought you hated 'clingy, noisy and annoying' fan girls."

"You're quiet when it comes to me but when it comes to the dobe or fuzzy eyebrows, you become livelier."

"Same reason to your first argument, Sasuke-kun," she replied matter-of-factly.

"You'd rather spend time with that dobe or fuzzy eyebrows than…" Sasuke faltered, realizing what would or could come next.

The young kunoichi stared at him like he had just grown another head, forcing down her giggles that threatened to rise at his childish and immature attitude. "I'd rather spend time with Naruto or Lee than what, Sasuke-kun?" she dared him.

"Than… than train with me!" Sasuke had to choke out the words.

This time, Sakura couldn't suppress her laughter anymore, so she giggled softly. "Is that all, Sasuke-kun?" she teased lightly, "My, and I thought you weren't the shallow type of guy!" Sasuke growled at this remark. "Anyway, as I've said earlier, why do you care? You're not my boyfriend so you can't stop me from spending time with Naruto, Lee or anyone for that matter. I could even ask Gaara to go on a date with me and you wouldn't be able to do anything about it."

She glanced at the young man, who looked like he was about to say something. But then, Sasuke's tongue decided to move backward this time and he just stood up wordlessly, brushing the sand from his clothes. Strike three for Sakura and Sasuke is out!

Sakura didn't know what was going on in the Uchiha heir's mind, so she decided not to think about it any further. Thankfully, Temari came in the nick of time, saving her from her devilish mind tricks.

"What happened to him? Uchiha looked like the sky had just fallen on his shoulders!"

The pink-haired trainee of Tsunade blinked up at the blonde master of the Ninpou Kamaitachi. "Temari? What are you doing here?"

Temari grinned before bending down to whisper something to her. After a while, she pulled away and Sakura gave her a disbelieving look. "Are you sure? Won't Tsunade-sama kill us for this?"

"Of course not!" Temari waved a hand impatiently. "I haven't told Tenten yet, but Ino has agreed. So, you're in?"

Sakura glanced at Hinata, who was now talking to an extremely boisterous and overeager Naruto. "What about Hinata?"

"She has to come as well," the team Byakugan kunoichi said with a smile. "Don't worry, nothing will happen. And it's only for us girls. No guys allowed."

Sakura rolled her eyes but smiled too. "Obviously, or else we'd have to see them in the Netherworld next time."

"Yep! So, I'll see you at our beach?"

Sakura nodded slightly. "All right. I'll tell Hinata as well."

"Oi, nee-chan!" Kankuro had finally spotted her and was waving at her, eager to know what she was doing there.

Temari nodded, ignoring her brother's call, before disappearing back to the Byakugan Team's beach. Sakura sighed and stood up, brushing the sand away. She swallowed, then forced a smile.

"Hinata-chan! There's something I need to tell you!"

* * *

"Ouch, Neji! Can you get any more _brutal_?" 

Tenten hissed in pain as Neji bandaged her arm with the strength of a barbarian. They were trying out a new jutsu where Tenten would try to use four scrolls, instead of two, and perform two Soshouryu at the same time. It worked, much to the young woman's delight, except it ate chakra like there was no tomorrow. And when Neji deflected all of her weapons with his Kaiten, she couldn't do anything but defend herself using her arms, thus taking several kunai blows on her lower right arm.

"How much more idiotic can you get?" the Hyuuga prodigy grumbled in irritation as he continued to bandage her bleeding appendage. "Using your arms to defend yourself against your weapons won't help you at all."

"I know that," she hissed at him when he suddenly tugged the bandage harder. "I just… miscalculated."

Neji snorted. "Miscalculated? Really, Tenten, is that the best excuse you can make?"

"Shut up, you arrogant pig," she retorted, earning a tightened bandage in return. She let out a yelp of pain, then glared darkly at him. "Don't you dare try to become a medic-nin, Hyuuga Neji! I swear, you'll just end up killing all your patients instead of healing them."

"Don't worry, I'm not planning to," he replied flatly.

"Good! I'm more concerned for people who couldn't stand attitude problems and PMSing guys like—Ow! Neji, for God's sake, have a care!"

The Hyuuga ignored her whines and wordlessly tied up the bandage then patted her arm with a smirk. Tenten growled at him as pain shot up her injured arm. "See? All better now!"

"All better, my foot!" she muttered as she got up from her position on the forest floor, slightly flexing her arm, testing it. "All right, let's start again."

Neji stood up as well, crouching slightly to take his Hakke stance, the palms of his hand facing outward. Tenten's hands were positioned at her back, ready to grab her scrolls and several more weapons from her bottomless pouch. But just when they were about to start, they heard a rustling sound coming from within the bushes.

The weapons mistress of Konoha instinctively pulled out a kunai and flung it to the direction of the sound. There was a clash of metals then Temari stepped out of the bushes, brushing some leaves from her hair.

"Chill, you guys," she said, looking over her shoulders for any more dirt or leaves. "You don't need to kill me." She looked all around her. "What are you guys doing this deep in the forest?"

Neji folded his arms across his chest, ignoring her last inquiry. He hated it when someone interrupted their training. "What do you want now?"

"Don't worry, Hyuuga, I'm not here to ruin your rendezvous with Tenten," Temari said with a playful wink. "I'm just here to tell Tenten something." The chestnut-haired girl raised a slim eyebrow at her. "It's something I planned…" The blonde Sand Nin leaned to her and started whispering behind a hand.

A smile slowly blossomed on Tenten's lips and she giggled. That's right, a giggle, a form of a high-pitch laughed mainly used by girls when fanning over 'boys' and slash or 'cute stuff'. It was something Neji certainly didn't expect. And Tenten giggling meant only one thing. There was something brewing in the air. He could feel it, he could smell it… except he still didn't know what it was.

"Tenten…" he started but was rudely cut off by an impatient hand wave from the weapon specialist. He growled at her. Another thing he hated: being ignored.

"So, are you in?" Temari grinned at the younger kunoichi after she had pulled away. "I've already asked Ino and Sakura. They told me they're coming with Hinata."

"Sure," Tenten replied lightly then faltered. "But my arm…" She glared pointedly at Neji who glared back.

"It's not my fault you had an injury," the Hyuuga shot back irately.

The blonde Nin waved a hand impatiently. "It's okay, we're not going in the water anyway," she told her. "So, I'll see you at the beach in a few minutes?"

"Yep!" Tenten nodded and Temari left, following the trail back to their beach.

Neji followed the retreating back of the Sand Nin with his eyes then gazed back at Tenten who was busy looking thoughtfully at the partly shaded sky. "What was that?"

She blinked at him then forced a smile. "It's nothing. Just… girl talk. You wouldn't understand it anyway."

"Try me."

Tenten snorted this time which irritated the Hyuuga even more. "Yeah, like you even have social skills," she shot back wryly. "I always thought Hyuugas were never taught how to socialize."

"Shut up."

"And, oh, Neji, I'd just like to ask you a favor," she said, forcing a sweet smile at him. Neji raised an eyebrow. He just knew what was coming. "You know, since I'm injured and all, maybe we could cancel the training for now."

He knew it! He gave a stern look then… "No."

"_Demo doshite!_" she whined. "I'm injured! I'm bleeding! Are you really this heartless?"

"You seemed fine a while ago."

Tenten pouted at him which then turned into a full-scale scowl and glare with a matching dark aura. "How dare you, Hyuuga Neji! Fine, be a cold-hearted bastard as you always are!" she retorted. "Alright, let's train! But if I bleed to death, I swear, I'll haunt you for the rest of your miserable life! I'll make sure that your conscience eats you alive as well—"

"Fine."

She abruptly stopped then blinked at him. "What?"

"I said, fine."

It took a minute for her to digest what he just said then jumped on his back, nearly making him stumble. "Really, Neji?" she cried and he slightly nodded. She hugged his neck tightly. "Oh, great! That's so great! I always knew you simply loved me! You just can't say no."

"You wouldn't stop bothering me if I didn't say 'yes' anyway."

Tenten fought the urge to kiss her teammate. Instead she just slapped his back before skipping back to the beach. "I'll see you later!"

Neji slightly nodded, his back turned to her. After a while, he heard a rustling in the bushes and he knew Tenten was already gone. He scowled at the innocent plants that disturbed no one, his aura getting darker with each passing second. Disturbing his training was one thing, but disturbing his training _with_ Tenten was another. And that was one thing he hated more than 'arrogant bastards with red eyes' and 'main family cursed seals'.

* * *

Neji came out of the forest several minutes after Tenten had gone back. When he got to the clearing, it surprised him to see the beach quiet and peaceful. Clearly, when you have Kiba, Ino, Temari and Shikamaru for teammates, your team is bound to be noisy and boisterous. And not to mention, it's lunchtime, the noisiest time of the day, aside from breakfast and dinnertime. 

But just as he was about to investigate where his teammates were, a pair of arms suddenly shot out from the dark and dragged him into the shadows. Or rather, it just dragged him to the dappled forest behind their house.

Neji thrashed wildly, thinking it was an ambush from 'who-knows-who' people! Is this the real reason why they were sent in this island? Are they just disguising themselves as Survivor castaways? Was everything just a plan of the Hokage?

"Neji, stop it right now! We MUST be heard!"

The Hyuuga prodigy's eyes widened then narrowed in just a split second. He knew that voice, even from seven miles away. It was Lee, for God's sake!

Growling under his breath, Neji swung a leg behind him, catching his captor's legs. When the hand on his mouth loosened, he crouched in attack position. Almost immediately, several other shadows tried to restrain him but to no avail. They were all lying on the forest floor, groaning, in seconds.

Neji activated his Byakugan and his scowl deepened when he saw the sight at his feet. Naruto was lying on the forest floor, his eyes resembling a child's swirly lollipop, while crushed under the combined weights of Kankuro, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Chouji.

"What the hell are you idiots doing here?" the prodigy hissed angrily at them.

Lee jumped to his feet, sending Shikamaru, Sasuke and Chouji crashing on the ground. "Why, my eternal and most worthy rival, Neji, we were just—"

Neji, out of sheer irritation, grabbed the taijutsu master's green spandex collar, raising him slightly above the ground. "And what the hell is your idea, grabbing and dragging me here like that?"

"We… We are… watching… the girls…" Lee rasped, gasping for his precious oxygen.

"_What?_"

Sasuke pulled himself from the ground, muttering darkly. "What the idiot means is _that_!" he told the Byakugan-user, pointing at the beach from between a plant's foliage.

Neji, thinking it was another stupid prank, turned to look, releasing his hold on the poor taijutsu master. But what he saw nearly made him stumble backwards. He could feel his blush, quickly rising up his neck and face. But he easily suppressed it, averting his gaze to the ground.

The Uchiha smirked at him, ignoring the painful contracting of his jaw. The Hyuuga had punched him when he tried to restrain him a while ago. "Like what you see?"

The white-eyed Byakugan-user rounded on them, his eyes smoldering with barely-concealed anger. "What the hell are you doing? What you're doing is suicide! If the girls find out you're here—"

"They'll kill us, we know," Shikamaru said, brushing dust from his clothes disdainfully. "This is so troublesome…" He pulled the swirly-eyed Kyuubi to his feet, slapping his cheeks. "Oi, Naruto, can you hear me? Naruto!"

Neji frowned at them before realizing something. "Why are you guys here?" he asked Sasuke, Kankuro, Lee and Chouji. Well, he knew he wouldn't get a decent answer from an unconscious Naruto. "Don't tell me the only reason you came is because…"

"No! Of course not!" Kankuro protested angrily. How dare this Hyuuga treat him like he was a pervert? "It's my sister's fault! If she hadn't come over at our beach and dragged Sakura and Hinata over to this beach, we wouldn't be here!"

The Hyuuga raised an eyebrow at him. "And your point is?"

"It's not our fault we were dragged into this!" the puppet master continued but was promptly shut up by a raised hand from Sasuke.

"So, basically, since it's not _your_ fault, you dragged me as well into this mess?" Neji asked dryly.

"We're guys! We should stick together through thick and thin!" Kiba remarked and Akamaru barked in response. "See? Even Akamaru agrees."

Neji threw him a disgusted look. "No one asked your opinion."

It actually took Shikamaru (who had let the still-unconscious Naruto fall to the ground), Chouji, Sasuke, Kankuro and Lee to restrain Kiba from physically attacking Neji. Not because they were afraid Kiba would hurt the prodigy. Oh, no. They were more afraid that Neji would kill Kiba.

The Hyuuga prodigy, ignoring the scuffle, realized something again. He turned to his teammates.

"Where's Shino?"

* * *

"Are they still there?" Temari asked Hinata softly as they lay on their towels on the white sand, sunbathing in their bikinis. The moment they'd figured out the boys had gotten wind of their plan, they had formulated another plan. They would pretend they didn't know the boys were hiding and then catch them off-guard. 

Hinata sat up, her face hidden from the view of the guys, and activated her Byakugan quietly. She nodded slightly before lying down once more. "Hai…" she replied quietly. "And now, Neji-nii-san joined them as well."

"Those guys!" Tenten growled. "Wait 'til I get my hands on them! And I thought they were one of the few decent men in Konoha!"

Ino giggled, poking Tenten's side. "Aww, c'mon, Tenten, aren't you glad Neji's seeing this side of you now?" she teased. "The side you hide under that pink vest and cargo pants."

"Yeah, he probably thinks I ditched training just because of this," the weapons specialist admitted. "He'll kill me…"

Temari rolled to her side, propping herself on her elbow, to face Tenten. "C'mon, girl, spit it out," she coaxed. "Don't you have any feelings for our dear Hyuuga?"

"Does the feeling of annoyance count?" Tenten rolled her eyes. The girls giggled.

"I can't believe you don't even have a crush on Neji," Sakura said lightly. "I mean, he's handsome, rich, and a genius. If I wasn't madly in love with Sasuke-kun, I'd probably be in love with him!"

The weapons mistress raised a slim eyebrow at her, "Well, just imagine the size of his ego, Sakura," she remarked wryly, "And besides, there are already a lot of girls vying for his attention. Why add myself to the group?"

"Because you're his sparring partner," Ino said, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. "You're probably closer to him than any other girl."

Tenten shook her head. "Yeah, but that's about it," she told them, "He only sees me as a teammate or a partner. That's really difficult, you guys."

"I agree…" Sakura nodded slightly. "Sasuke-kun… He thinks this is all just a crush, infatuation etcetera… He doesn't know that I've gone over that level… That this isn't just a crush anymore…"

"Well, Uchiha is a bastard. Everyone knows that," Temari said matter-of-factly. "Actually, I'd have to say that Naruto is more open-minded on this issue than either Uchiha or Hyuuga."

"And speaking of Naruto—"

The girls suddenly stopped speaking when they heard a loud rustling sound behind them. Temari grinned at the others who nodded in return. They already knew what to do when it came to that point.

Sakura cleared her throat. "Shino-kun!" she called, inserting a playful tone in her voice. The girls all stifled their giggles.

The Aburame heir, oblivious to everything happening to him, turned and nodded slightly at the kunoichis in acknowledgement.

"Can you help us with these lotions?" Ino was speaking this time, keeping her voice sweet and nonchalant, "We're getting burned."

Shino wordlessly got up from his position then walked over to them. The kunoichis of Konoha and Suna grinned mischievously. Let's see what the boys would say now.

At the guys' place in the forest…

"What? What are they saying? I can't hear anything!" Naruto, who had finally woken up from his 'weight-induced' (it's a pun, people, at least, it's supposed to be…) stupor, was now trying to peek through the foliage of the plants, wanting to hear what the girls were talking about.

"Shut up, dobe!" Sasuke snapped irritably. He stood at the back of the group with Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji and Kankuro, who wanted to have nothing to do with this 'Peeping Tom' business. "If they hear us, we're done for!"

The Kyuubi smirked at him, looking every inch like a sly fox, "Aww… Is wittle Sasuke-wun afwaid of Sakura-chan?"

The Uchiha avenger shot him a lethal glare. "Why don't you say that again, dobe?"

"How many times do you want?"

"Shut up, both of you!" Neji hissed at both of them in annoyance. Not only was he irritated that he was dragged into this mess, he had to listen to these two pricks argue like cackling hens!

"…Neji, I think I just heard your name…" Lee said quietly, his eyes trained on the girls' back.

"_What?_"

"Lee said he thinks he just heard—"

"I know _that_," the Hyuuga prodigy cut Naruto off fiercely. "I just heard him say that!"

"Then why…"

"Just shut up, Naruto," Shikamaru said with a yawn. "Unless you want Neji to knock you out gain."

"Ssh!" Lee hissed at all of them and they stared at him expectantly. "I just heard Sasuke's name." The group looked almost accusingly at Sasuke who sweat-dropped. "I'm trying to hear… Oh, I didn't know that…"

"Know what, fuzzy eyebrows?" Sasuke fought the urge to grab Lee's lapels and throttle him.

"They're saying that you're a bastard and that everyone knows that fact of life," the taijutsu master said matter-of-factly, dodging a kunai courtesy of one irritated Uchiha and causing a loud rustling noise in the bushes. The other boys hissed at him. "And that Naruto is more open-minded than you and Neji-kun in the issues of love."

"What the hell…" Neji growled. How can they compare him, the Hyuuga genius who had mastered two jutsus reserved only for the Main Family, to the likes of Naruto?

Lee was looking thoughtful, ignoring the murderous vibes coming from his teammate. "But you know, I have to agree with the girls. I mean, the both of you are so blind when it comes to the girls who like you!"

"Like _who_, Lee?" Neji asked in his 'Don't-you-dare-think-this-is-a-joke-or-else-I'll-kill-you' voice.

But their conversation was promptly cut by Sakura's sweet voice calling, "Shino-kun!"

The men of Konoha and Suna all froze at the name and then pushed Chouji's, ahem, 'portly body' out of the away to peer through the thick foliage. Lo and behold, Shino was there, in his full 'long white jacket slash half-trench coat' glory, walking calmly to the giggling girls. Neji growled, Sasuke looked homicidal, Naruto's eyes widened, Lee paled, Shikamaru yawned, Chouji choked, Kiba gritted his teeth, and Kankuro snickered at the guys' reactions.

"Shino, that is unjust!" Lee said in a quiet voice. He couldn't shout anymore especially after Neji threatened to shred his green spandex if the girls found out about them. "You are not holy enough to touch Sakura-san like that!"

Sasuke raised a dark eyebrow at the taijutsu master but promptly shut up.

"Shino!" Waterfalls of tears were running down Kiba's face as he bit hard on a piece of towel he was holding. "No! You are not being fair! We both know how innocent Hinata-chan is!" Akamaru barked in agreement.

Neji shot the Inuzuka heir a dark glare before turning the glare to Naruto, whose ocean blue eyes were changing into crimson ones at the sight of Shino rubbing tanning lotion on Sakura and Hinata's backs. Now, if ever Naruto unleashed the Kyuubi in him, he (Neji) had to run for his dear life. Not because of the Kyuubi's large and intense chakra but because of the lethal damage the girls would do to them. It would be like having a PMS-ing Tsunade times five.

"Neji, did you know that Tenten is a girl?" Lee suddenly asked, disturbing the Hyuuga prodigy from his deep thoughts of how to run away unscathed.

The Byakugan-user looked at him sharply. "Of course, I know!" he retorted. "Isn't it obvious?"

But the taijutsu master just shook his head. "No," he said in a voice that almost sounded exasperated. Neji scowled at him. "What I mean is, Tenten's always the boyish type of girl, physically and psychologically, not like Hinata-san or Sakura-san, the embodiments of a true lady, or Ino-san or Temari-san who possess well-endowed 'gifts'."

Of course, our dear Hyuuga was wordless against the argument of his teammate. After all, Tenten does seem to be the type of girl who doesn't care whether a tea tree oil conditioner is better than a coconut oil one or which type of moisturizer is better for the skin.

He was then unaware that Kiba was practically gaping at Tenten, his eyes almost popping out of its sockets. "Dang, Lee, you never told me you have a teammate with curves!"

"I never knew myself," Lee replied matter-of-factly. This, of course, earned him a large knot on the head, courtesy of one Hyuuga Neji. The taijutsu master looked reproachfully at him. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"You do realize that you've just insulted Tenten," Neji answered flatly, an eyebrow raised.

"Demo, Neji!" Lee whined, pouting childishly. Neji fought the urge to slam his face on a tree trunk. "Tell me the truth then; have you ever noticed that Tenten has been 'well-endowed' as well after all those years?" The Hyuuga turned into a pale pink genius. "See? Even you, with your sharp eyesight and Byakugan, didn't even see those! I mean, I've always thought her body was that of a boy's!"

"Obviously!" Neji was trying hard to fight down the rising blush on his face. "Why the hell would I even want to look at her anatomy?"

"Because you're a descendant of Adam and all descendants of Adam do that!" Naruto answered casually, receiving a sharp, painful kick on the shin from Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kankuro. "What? You guys must be gay since you don't like girls!"

"We _respect _them, there's a difference," Sasuke pointed out through gritted teeth.

Lee waved a hand at them impatiently. "Now, let's get back to our topic, Neji: Tenten."

"Remind me again why we're talking about her behind her back," Neji said wearily, a hand on his aching temple. Oh, how he would love to have a roll of duct tape and some ropes right now!

"Because we're trying to understand why we never noticed that she's a girl all along when she was 'well-endowed' with these gifts," the Green Beast of Konoha clone replied slowly as if explaining to a toddler. Neji could feel his headache, if possible, growing more painful.

"I know she's a girl, Lee," the Hyuuga said irritably. "What I don't understand is why you never _knew_!"

Much to the Byakugan-user's disdain and dismay, Lee grinned at him toothily. "So, you _knew_, eh, Neji?" he said with a suspicious snicker. "Well, the reason why I never knew is because I never had any gifts such as x-ray visions, while you, on the other hand…" Lee snickering was one of the nightmares Neji never wanted to encounter again. EVER! "You have the Byakugan and you say you always knew Tenten is a girl. Does that mean you've been trying to peek—"

The green-clad shinobi was promptly sent slamming into a large tree trunk by an annoyed Neji, "Don't you _ever_ think of something as random as that, Lee!" he told the unconscious Leaf Nin.

On the other group of guys, Kiba and Naruto were up against Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kankuro as they argued about what guys 'do' on their free time.

"Which part of the 'we respect girls' don't you guys understand?" Shikamaru asked in a tired voice, yawning widely. "Is it the 'respect' part or the 'girls' part?"

"I therefore conclude that you guys are gay!" Kiba declared pompously, folding his arms across his chest. Sasuke scowled darkly at him. Aside from being called 'bastard' and 'arrogant prick', he really, really, and I mean REALLY, hated it when people call him the 'G-word'.

"Just because we don't do what you insane people do doesn't mean we're gays," Kankuro replied in a dangerously calm voice.

"Then prove it!" the blond Kyuubi dared the remaining men, minus Chouji, who was sitting on a stump eating; Lee, who was currently out cold; and Shino, who was still rubbing lotion on the girls' backs. In other words, namely Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kankuro. "Prove to us that you're not gays!"

"I don't think we need to prove anything to you, dobe," Sasuke responded coolly, clearly not amused.

"Hah! You're just scared!" Naruto taunted smugly. "That just proves that you guys are gays!"

Neji muttered something under his breath that included that words "kill", "two idiots", "mess", "gay" and "dead". Sasuke flexed his hands, itching to impale the two blabbering dunderheads on a tree. Shikamaru just wanted this to end so that he could return to his cloud-watching while Kankuro was eager to get back to their beach and away from the wrath of his sister. As usual, Chouji had no care in the world that didn't start with the letter 'f' and end with 'ood'. Well, actually, he does have a care, but only for one thing.

Just when the four shinobis were about to pounce and pummel and mince and reduce Naruto and Kiba into pulp, the portly ninja suddenly stood up from his seat and pointed out LOUDLY at something in the forest some several meters away from them.

"Hey, isn't that Jiraiya-sama and Kakashi-sensei?"

Silence…

…Then there was total chaos at the beach when all the people in a ten-meter radius heard the declaration of Chouji regarding the two most perverted people in Konoha. The girls jumped to their feet, grabbing and wrapping their towels around their barely-clad bodies. Temari let out a full-scale battle cry when Shino helpfully pushed away the foliage where the two older Nins were hiding.

"HENTAI!" the proud kunoichi of Suna shrieked loudly, rattling the birds in their nests and the animals in their shelter.

And, as if on cue to his older sister's cry, Gaara appeared in a whirlwind of sand, his arms folded across his chest and his face impassive and cold. Ah, the signs of a near-to-murder demon.

"Get them, Gaara!"

But the young Kazekage needed no more instructions from his beloved sister. The sand from his gourd automatically poured out and held the two almost-fleeing shinobis in place lightning fast. They were caught even before they could use the 'Kawarimi' or the 'Kage Bunshin'. He turned his aquamarine eyes on Temari.

"What shall I do with them, Temari?" he asked.

Temari slightly tilted her head to one side and Gaara nodded. Slowly, the sand started dragging the wailing Jiraiya and Kakashi on the ground, towards the kunoichis and Gaara.

"What do you want to do with them, girls?" Temari looked at the kunoichis of Konoha.

Tenten sighed before pulling out her stash of thin wires with her teeth, a kunai on one hand and a shuriken on the other. Sakura nodded then she and Ino performed a series of hand seals. Hinata just watched as the other girls inflicted pain, agony and torture to their beloved sensei and sannin. Kakashi and Jiraiya were also watching them in horror, finally regretting their idea of a Peeping Tom business. They were sure that Tsunade was even less sadistic than these kunoichis.

"Ready?"

* * *

The boys gulped as they stared at the legendary sannin of Konoha, who was an eligible candidate for Hokage, and the infamous Copy Kakashi, who was an ex-ANBU and a genius, hanging on top of the tallest palm tree on the beach on a thin wire. They were gagged, tied and had a painted sign hanging around their necks that said, "Perverts! Do not imitate them!". 

"Hell hath no wrath like a woman insulted, offended and peeked at," Shikamaru said, still awestruck at what had happened to the great Jiraiya and Kakashi.

They were afraid to let them go (Jiraiya and Kakashi were motioning them to untie and cut the strings loose), mainly because they did not want to suffer torture and pain, inflicted by an irate kunoichi.

"I told you that what we were doing was suicide," Neji muttered under his breath. "Am I not right now?"

"And right you are, Neji!"

The shinobis froze then slowly, painstakingly turned around to face the dragon ladies of Konoha and Suna, still wrapped in their towels but looking as deadly as ever.

"It's amusing to know that you guys, who we thought were gentlemanly and courteous, are normal ones," Temari said lightly, a smirk on her face. "Meaning, you're perverts as well!"

"Damn, I should've known they knew we were here!" Sasuke said in a disconsolate voice.

"What do we do with them, girls?"

"I'll handle Neji!" Tenten said, a kunai spinning on her finger. The Hyuuga gulped inwardly.

"Sasuke and Naruto, I think we should talk!" Sakura said brightly, her fangs bared and her weapons held between her fingers. The avenger and Kyuubi paled.

"Ah, but Hinata-chan will save me, ne?" Naruto shouted brightly, grinning at the Hyuuga. Hinata glanced briefly at Sakura who shook her head. "Ne, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata bit her lower lip then slowly shook her head. "Gomen ne, Naruto-kun…"

Naruto looked like Heaven had just deserted him. "You!" He pointed an accusing finger at Temari. "You have polluted Hinata-chan's innocent mind!"

"Get a life, Naruto!"

Hinata pulled away her gaze from the wailing boy, then turned to Kiba. "I'm so sorry, Kiba-kun… demo…" She slowly pulled out a kunai almost hesitantly.

Kiba as well started wailing about how Temari and the other kunoichis had brainwashed Hinata.

"Do you want me to share Shikamaru with you, Temari?" Ino asked with a conspiratorial wink. Shikamaru shuddered. He knew what Ino was capable of doing and it was not just the 'Shintenshin no jutsu'.

"Nah, I have to handle my brother here!"

Kankuro and the rest of the boys looked like hell had just dawned their already miserable lives. They thought of running away as fast as they could. Unfortunately, luck and Gaara weren't on their side. Kankuro asked himself why Gaara didn't love him as much as he loved his sister.

"Chouji! What about CHOUJI!" Kiba yelled as he fruitlessly tried to pull himself from the grasp of Gaara's sand.

"Yeah! And LEE!" Naruto shouted too.

Tenten let out an exasperated sigh. "Well, Chouji was the one who shouted about Jiraiya-sama and Kakashi-sensei and he wasn't exactly peeking on us," she replied casually. "And Lee, he's unconscious right now but I'll show him what he deserves later, ne, Neji?"

Neji paled and swallowed with difficulty at his teammate. A smiling Tenten holding a kunai and strings wasn't really a safe Tenten.

"Let me just remind you what you and Lee were talking about earlier," the weapons mistress continued in a thoughtful voice. "How about that we start on that 'well-endowed' part, okay?"

Temari shook her head, her blonde locks moving from side to side on her shoulders. "One tip to get a girlfriend: Never insult their vital stats! I have to admit, Shikamaru was right about that 'Hell hath no fury like a woman insulted'."

"Shall we start then, girls?" Ino asked with an evil grin.

* * *

On the beach of The Homeless, Yacht-less Group a.k.a. Tsunade and her Jounins' group… 

"TSUNADE-SAMA! TASUKETE KUDASAI!"

Kurenai frowned at Asuma, who was peering intently on his cards. He was playing Go Fish with Gai (who had replaced Gaara when he had suddenly left without any word). Tsunade and Shizune were on the stage.

"Did you hear that?" she asked the smoking Jounin.

"Hear what?"

"I think I just heard the boys cry out 'Tsunade-sama, tasukete kudasai'," the female Jounin replied promptly.

Asuma shrugged. "Probably just your imagination."

"Yeah… I guess…"

"Asuma!" Tsunade grinned at the Jounin widely. "Do you have any eights?"

Asuma glanced at his cards then shrugged. "Go fish, Hokage-sama."

"_What?_"

* * *

Review, review, review! Make my day and review, people! XD 


	9. Day 7: Konoha Rumor World Cup

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Naruto nor the show Survivor… But first! _(huggles Chibi Neji!) _Kawaii!

Author's blabbering: Wow, I updated! All hail me! _(dodges several tomatoes from the audience) _You guys can't take a joke, can you? Anyway, as I've said, I updated! It's so fun, fun, fun! Yeah… So, um, what was I going to say…? Ah, yeah, I just want to tell you guys that, er, if you keep bugging me to update faster (those "When the hell are you going to update? I'm getting bored here!" or something like that), I'LL UPDATE EVEN SLOWER. Why? Because I hate it when people bug me. I'm actually doing at the pace I'm comfortable with since I'm jam-packed with all my work in school and stuff… So, that's that!

Anyway, since this chapter is soooooo long… I'll answer your reviews in the next chapter! Thanks for all those who reviewed!I'll give you Pocky next time!Ja!

**CHAPTER 9: DAY 7 – ****KONOHA RUMOR WORLD CUP**

Tsunade stared at her prized shinobis, taking in their new fad. She hadn't known bandages were so 'in' today, considering the large amount of bandages the young men were wearing all over their bodies.

Neji was sporting bandages on his two arms and legs and another on his neck; Sasuke wore bandages covered with his leather straps on his arms and legs and even his large collar could not hide the rest of the bandages around his neck; Naruto's bandages were around his head so that his hitai-ate was pushed down on his neck along with his Survivor hitai-ate; Shikamaru's could be seen through the net shirt he was wearing; Lee looked like a character from the movie The Mummy, limping painfully; Kiba was whining softly every now and then, bandages wrapped around his arms, legs, head, and neck; Kankuro was dragging his puppet listlessly on the ground, limping like Lee; and Kakashi and Jiraiya looked like they had battled Itachi, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and the revived Shodaime and Nidaime all at the same time. Only Chouji and Shino looked unscathed.

"What the hell were you doing yesterday?" she asked. "And since when have bandages become a fashion craze?"

"Ever since girls could become ninjas," Jiraiya muttered, wrapping a bandage around his neck which bore a red mark that eerily resembled a rope. "I should've known this would happen to me…"

"How stupid of me to even wander around where these idiots were hiding!" Neji said darkly, glaring at Naruto and the rest of the guys.

Tenten grinned at her injured teammate. "It's not funny, Tenten."

"Women are so troublesome." Shikamaru let out a sigh, wincing slightly when pain shot all over his body. "They bring nothing but pain and misery in our already miserable lives."

"Hear, hear!" Kankuro muttered under his laborious breath.

The kunoichis just pretended nothing happened, checking out their nails, weapons or the tips of their hair. Tsunade looked at them for a whole minute before looking at the men.

"What the hell did you do again?" she asked, her voice exasperated.

"It's all his fault!" the men cried out at the same time, pointing at each other. Naruto pointed furiously at Shino who pointed calmly at Neji who pointed irately at Lee who pointed pompously at Sasuke who pointed accusingly at Kankuro who pointed helplessly at Shikamaru who pointed lazily at Kiba who pointed angrily at Kakashi who pointed nonchalantly at Jiraiya who finally pointed at Chouji who didn't seem to care about what they were talking about.

Tsunade sighed heavily at her shinobis. "Okay, tell me whose fault it is before I ask the Kazekage to bind you all in his sand," she said in her most relaxed voice.

"His fault!" They now pointed furiously, calmly, irately, pompously, accusingly, helplessly, lazily, angrily and nonchalantly at Chouji who was eating. Again.

"You idiots!" Temari shouted in irritation. "You really have to point at the innocent just to get the blame off you, don't you!"

"If he hadn't shouted—"

The Suna kunoichi cut off the white-haired sannin with a dark glare. "If he hadn't shouted, we wouldn't have known that YOU were peeking on us, you pervert!"

Tsunade's hazel eyes widened then narrowed at Jiraiya, who was now cowering behind Shizune. She underwent several different expressions in under a minute, including anger, rage, wrath, frenzy, murdering instinct and everything in between. "You were peeking at the girls?" she demanded, her voice lethally sharp. "And now, you're blaming Chouji because he tattled on you?"

"He didn't actually tattle on us, Tsunade. He shouted—Hey! Watch where you're throwing those things!" Jiraiya shouted at his former teammate, dodging several kunais and shurikens. "Tsunade, calm down and listen!"

"You were peeking on my kunoichis and now you _demand_ that I listen to you?" Tsunade was now unleashed-chakra-greater-than-the-Sand-demon-the-Kyuubi-and-Cursed-Seal-combined personified. Her hazel eyes were turning into bloody red ones that could give Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto a run for their money. She suddenly turned around at Kakashi, who was trying to sneak away. "You won't get away either, Kakashi!"

"You know, maybe we shouldn't have hurt them so much," Sakura said as she watched her sensei beat the living daylights out of Kakashi and Jiraiya.

"Yeah, if only we knew Tsunade-sama would avenge us," Tenten agreed thoughtfully, patting Neji's injured arms absently. The Hyuuga hissed at her in pain. "Oh, grow up, Neji! Don't be such a baby!"

"I hope Kakashi-sensei and Jiraiya-sama don't get hurt too much," Hinata said softly, wincing whenever Tsunade's fist hit either silver-haired Leaf Nin.

"You pity them, Hinata? After all that they've done to us?" Ino asked in disbelief, a hand on her waist. The young Hyuuga bit her lip, twiddling her fingers again. "They deserve that beating! I wish Tsunade-sama would beat them harder!"

"It's not impossible that she would…" Sakura said and the kunoichis watched the brawl.

On the side of the guys…

Naruto was cheering on Kakashi and Jiraiya as Tsunade cast a Doton jutsu on the two. "C'mon, sensei! You can do it! Baa-chan has no chance against the both of you!"

"That's easier said—" Jiraiya dodged a kunai aimed at his head but didn't expect Tsunade's uppercut. He crumpled on the ground with a loud groan. "Than done, Naruto…"

"Aww, you're a loser to baa-chan, ero-sennin!" Naruto said with a pout. "And you're telling me that baa-chan is weak and powerless against you! You're lying!"

"What-were-you-telling-him-Jiraiya!" Tsunade screamed, emphasizing each word with a painful punch on the stomach. "That-I-am-weak-and-powerless-against-you! Hah! Who's-weak-and-powerless-now!"

"I-I am…" Jiraiya wheezed, his eyes resembling a child's lollipop.

"What? I can't hear you!"

"I am, for God's sake!" The white-haired sannin groaned as another punch collided with his stomach.

"I guess I win, dobe," Sasuke said, holding out a hand to Naruto. "Where's my money?"

Naruto sulkily returned several bills to his dark-haired teammate. That was supposed to be his savings to buy that special bowl of Ramen at Ichiraku, and now it's all gone. It was all GONE thanks to his two wonderful and brilliants senseis who were being beaten to a pulp by a mere woman. Well, not just a mere woman, but the first woman Hokage of Konoha.

"This is your fault, ero-sennin, Kakashi-sensei!" he ranted at the two half-dead shinobis on the ground. "Now Sasuke-teme took my money because I lost the bet when I bet that you were going to win against Tsunade-baa-chan! You have to buy me ramen when we get back in Konoha!"

Tsunade scoffed at Naruto. "Like these two have any chance against me!"

"Yeah, who said so?" Jiraiya was getting up, his bones cracking at the joints. He groaned painfully as another punch collided with his face. "Hey! I'm not doing anything now!"

"I'm not finished with you yet, you pervert!"

The other shinobis sweatdropped as Tsunade continued to pummel the sannin. Kakashi, fortunately for him, suffered minor damages such as bruises and sprains, unlike Jiraiya, who was already suffering multiple fractured limbs, organs and other body parts, both internal and external. At least now he'd learned that it'd be much better if he'd just read Icha Icha Paradise instead of peeking at women. Especially PMS-ing kunoichis and Hokages from Konoha.

"Okay, since Hokage-sama is, um, still busy with her work…" Shizune glanced hesitantly at Tsunade, who was still in hyper kill-Jiraiya mode. "I'm going to explain the challenge and the mechanics."

She pulled down a series of maps with several squiggly lines, arrows, and symbols.

"Well, first of all, there'll be two challenges: one for today, the other for tomorrow," Kurenai started as Asuma and Gaara helped Shizune fix the map. "The prize for today's challenge is something that you'd all like to win: food. Now, for the challenge tomorrow, the prize will be the immunity. Whichever group gets the immunity will be safe for three more days while the group who loses will have to go to tribal council on the third night."

"Is that tribal council for real now or another one of your go-to-the-forest-in-the-middle-of-the-night ploys again?" Shikamaru asked in a bored tone.

"It's for real, Shikamaru," Asuma replied while heaving another set of trunks filled with maps. He spat out his cigarette, then looked at Gaara. "Any help, please?"

"What are the maps for, Shizune-nee-chan?" Naruto asked, raising one to his eyelevel upside down. "Do we need them?"

The dark-haired kunoichi chuckled and shook her head. "Oh, no, those will be used for the next challenge," she replied and Asuma face-faulted, dropping the heavy trunk on the Kazekage's foot, which then resulted into a huge wave of sand washing over Asuma. "For your challenge today, we'll play soccer!"

Sasuke cocked one dark brow. "Soccer? And I'd thought you'd give us something weirder."

Gai snickered evilly. At least, that's what he thought. To Neji and the others, it sounded more like a mad scientist cackling to himself, which is extremely different from snickering. Tenten fought the urge to kill her sensei right there and then, knowing that he had conjured another out-of-this-world activity for them to literally die for. Coincidentally, Neji was thinking the same murderous thoughts as Tenten, only bloodier and more violent than the last time.

"Ah, but it will not be an ordinary soccer game, dear student of my eternal rival of mine," Gai said and the Uchiha prodigy sweatdropped at the epithet the Jounin had given him. "You will be playing soccer without touching the ball with your hands!"

Sakura frowned at him then leaned over to Hinata. "But real soccer players don't _really_ use their hands in playing," she whispered quietly and the white-eyed kunoichi nodded slightly.

Unfortunately for Sakura, Gai heard her whisper all the same and looked highly affronted at what she said. "Well, then, Haruno-san, why don't you tell us how soccer is played, since you're so _smart_ and all?"

Sakura glanced at her teammates who all shrugged. "I don't know how to play the game obviously!" she cried in exasperation. "I just watch it on television!"

"Then how come—"

"Gai, that's enough!" The group all turned to the owner of the cool voice, Neji, who looked passive and emotionless as ever. "I think you should just tell us the mechanics of the game."

The Green Beast of Konoha nodded meekly at the stern-looking Hyuuga. From one of honorable Jounins who had saved Konoha during the invasion of the Sound and Sand Nins, he was reduced to a mere genin whenever it came to Hyuuga Neji. Obviously, that student of his had the potential of an ANBU even at that age.

"The challenge is actually another of Gai's plans, people," Kurenai told them and the group gave knowing nods.

"I will not be surprised anymore if this type of soccer will require the use of head to move the ball!" Kiba declared. "Gai always has the weirdest and the most random ideas on Earth. No wonder his students are the same as him!"

The moment he said that last statement, he became the focus of Neji's Byakugan-able orbs. "I dare you to say that to my face, Kiba," the prodigy said in his calm voice, almost betraying his true intention on the Inuzuka heir: death.

Kiba, realizing his mistake, immediately shook his head. "N-No! I didn't mean you and Tenten," he argued. "I meant Lee! That's right, Lee!"

"Oh, and we thought you were speaking about us," Tenten said with a playful smirk, a kunai on her finger. "Ne, Neji?"

"All right, enough about Gai!"

The shinobis turned this time to Tsunade, who looked calm and unruffled while holding the two silver-haired Nins' collars in her hands, their eyes resembling swirly lollipops. They sweatdropped as the Hokage flung the two men across the stage, sending them crashing onto the wall behind them and finally destroying it.

"So, back to our challenge," Tsunade started again, brushing away the invisible dust from her shoulders and hands. "You are going to play soccer, but not ordinary soccer where the players are running upright and all. You have to be on all fours, meaning like a dog. Of course, you can't use your hands in kicking the ball in so you'll have to use your head, feet, arms, but NOT hands. And you guys have to stay in that position throughout the game. If one of the members of your group tries to stand on his or her two legs or they touch the ball with their hands, you're disqualified."

Everyone just looked simply staggered at the mechanics of the game. Neji cocked one eyebrow; Tenten's jaw dropped; Temari stared at the Hokage in disbelief; Shikamaru looked like he had been deserted by the goddess of idleness again; Ino's blue eyes were wide and looked like they were going to pop; Kiba looked annoyed; Shino, well, he still looked the same; Sasuke had a somewhat disgusted, somewhat irritated look on his face; Hinata simply shook her head; Sakura sighed in exasperation; Kankuro prayed that he was back on Suna, just having a bad dream; Chouji was eating for the nth time again; and Lee looked ecstatic as ever to start.

"You're going to play THERE!"

They all looked at the place where Tsunade pointed and nearly everyone let out a strangled protest at the sight of the game area.

"It looks like a pen for pigs," Ino stated with disgust in her voice.

"That's good for you then, Ino!" Sakura said, sticking out a mocking tongue at the blonde kunoichi. Ino simply looked infuriated.

It was just as large as a junior soccer pitch (that's the smaller, less tiring but still sprawling version of the World Cup pitch), except the ground was not carpeted by soft green grass but by itchy, white sand, which sticks to wet, damp, or clammy skin. The goals, the tiny, almost insignificant goals, were there on each of the two ends. The whole place was surrounded by a knee-high iron net fence. Just by looking at it, they all agreed with Ino's words: It looked more like a pigpen.

"Won't we look like idiots if we play there?" Naruto asked, scratching his blond head.

"Only _you_ would look like an idiot, dobe," Sasuke said flatly, pulling off his shirt like the other guys. It wasn't like they had a choice or anything when it came to mandatory, er, missions given by the Hokage. It was always between performing the mission, injured or not, or death. "Kuso! My ribs still hurt from that fall!"

Sakura winced inwardly at the raven-haired prodigy's words, remembering the torture she had given her two teammates involving a long piece of rope, a tall coconut tree and several logs.

"Neji, won't you have any difficulty supporting yourself with your arms in this game?" Tenten asked the older Hyuuga, peering intently at his bandaged arms. Neji grunted in reply, flexing his arms. "Well, _sorry_ but it's your fault anyway! If you hadn't let yourself be pulled by the guys' _evil intentions_, I wouldn't have hurt you this badly!"

"It's not like I wanted to partake in their immoral actions," he retorted through gritted teeth, glaring daggers at the pretending-to-be-innocent Lee and Naruto. "I was _forced_ in it!"

The weapons mistress folded her arms across her chest stubbornly. "Well, still, you should've fought all the temptations! And you should've beaten them up!"

"I did that to them but they were unfazed!" Neji argued as a very faint pink blush rose to his face. "Besides… _It_ was really distracting, you know…"

Tenten narrowed her brown eyes into slits at her salmon pink teammate, looking more and more like an angry tigress. "What, or should I ask _who_, was distracting you that time, Hyuuga Neji?"

"Well—"

"And do choose your words carefully, Hyuuga, or else they may be your last."

Neji gulped inwardly at the fiery weapons mistress. He seemed to be digging himself even deeper in the hole he hadn't even dug in the first place.

On the other side of the team, Shikamaru was caught between another catfight involving the two blonde kunoichis: Ino and Temari.

"Well, I'd say he was looking at me that time!" Ino screeched angrily, her blue eyes flaring.

"Yeah right, like there's _something_ to look at you anyway," Temari retorted with a cocky smirk. "I'm sure Shika-kun was looking at me, a real woman, _not_ a little girl like you."

"How dare you, you peroxide witch!"

"You're a peroxide witch too, _ojou-chan_!"

Shikamaru sighed as the two girls started their very entertaining, very enlightening "Am not, Are too" verbal joust. It was really taking all his willpower and intellect not to grab a rope and tie them to a tree. Maybe he should use the Kage Kubishibari no Jutsu on them just to shut them up.

He glanced lazily at Kiba, who was fruitlessly trying to break the two girls up.

"Hey, he wasn't really looking at either of you," the Inuzuka heir reasoned out at the both of them. "He was actually uninterested with what we were doing—"

"Shut up, Kiba!"

Very fruitless indeed, Shikamaru concluded mentally, as he watched the dog-loving Chuunin fly and hit a nearby tree from the force of Temari and Ino's combined punch. And risky as well.

But much to the shadow master's relief, the kunoichi from Suna suddenly turned her attention to her younger brothers. He watched as Temari's dark eyes darkened even more and narrowed into slits as Kankuro seemingly tried to conspire with Gaara.

"C'mon, Gaara, just this once. I'll forever be in your debt."

"No."

"Just think you're doing a favor to your older brother."

"No."

"I just want you to bind the other team with your sand for a few moments until we score a goal. It won't hurt anyone."

"No, Temari will get mad at me."

"Who cares about Tema—" Kankuro's statement was cut short when a coconut hit him squarely on the head. He whipped around, annoyed, at his fair-haired sister. "Hey! What the hell was that coconut for?"

"How dare you pollute the mind of Gaara again, conspiring with him to make my team lose, you sneak!" Temari shrieked, grabbing more fallen coconuts and hurling them wildly at her brother. "I can't believe you're this _low_, Kankuro! And to think I've trusted you to make sure Gaara doesn't think of anymore murderous thoughts!"

"Hey!—Hey! Temari! Hey—" Kankuro ducked just before a coconut could hit him on the face. "What the hell—Oww!" A rather large coconut caught him on the stomach. "Temari—" He jumped in the air. "—I was just—" Swerved to the right to avoid another coconut. "I was just kid—" Several coconuts hit him at the same time at different parts of the body. "Oww! Don't be so violent, Temari!"

"_Violent_?" she cried in disbelief, stopping her rain of coconuts on Kankuro for a moment. This time, she pulled several kunais and shurikens from her holster. "I'll show you violence, you overbearing, conniving, manipulative twit! Get him, Gaara!"

Of course, the young red-haired Kazekage obliged immediately at his older sister's command, much to the puppet master's indignation and annoyance.

"You call this _gratitude_ after I carried you to safety when you were injured back at Konoha!" Kankuro shouted in desperation and righteous anger as sand glued him on the spot where he was standing, keeping him still. "Gaara!"

Tsunade pulled her gaze away from Kankuro, who was now being dragged on the beach by Gaara's sand, clearing her throat to get the attention of her own shinobis from the drama the Sand siblings were creating right there and then.

"So, are you guys ready for the challenge?" There was a collective groan and one loud "Yes!" courtesy of a hyped-up Lee. "All right, I'll take that as a yes. Why don't you pick your goalkeeper now?"

Later…

Tsunade read the list given to her by Shizune on the positions of the shinobis on the field. "For the Sharingan Team, your goalkeeper will be…" She frowned at it then raised an eyebrow at Sasuke. "Chouji?"

The Uchiha nodded curtly. "He could block our goalpost by just standing there."

"O-kay…" Tsunade continued with the list. "Sasuke, Naruto and Lee as forwards, Hinata and Sakura as midfielders and Kankuro and… Karasu?" She glanced at the puppet master who nodded. "—for defenders…"

Sakura leaned to Hinata. "I knew it's a mistake to put Chouji in the position of goalkeeping…"

"Now, for Team Byakugan," Tsunade started again, clearing her throat. "Goalkeeper is… _Shikamaru_?"

"Why is it so unbelievable that _I'm_ the goalkeeper?" the shadow master asked in exasperation.

"Neji and Kiba as forwards, Tenten and Ino as midfielders and Shino and Temari as defenders!" Tsunade rolled the list with a smile that looked more like a smirk. "All right, you guys, play ball!"

"Isn't that for baseball?"

* * *

The girls, except Hinata, had taken off their shirts like the boys just before the game started. Soon, Jiraiya was back on his feet, binoculars on his hands. And soon after he had risen to his feet, he was back on the sand as Tsunade pummeled him yet again.

"Poor Jiraiya-sama," Hinata said quietly, watching the Hokage hurl her former teammate into the blue sea.

Naruto waved a hand at her. "Don't worry, ero-sennin will be back in no time!" he told her cheerfully and Hinata smiled back, a bright pink tinge staining her cheeks. "Anyway, are you sure you want to play?"

The Hyuuga heiress nodded meekly. "I-I haven't been participating much, N-Naruto-kun…" she replied almost inaudibly. "Sasuke-san might t-take me off the group…"

"I won't let Sasuke-teme remove you from the group!" the blond Kyuubi said brightly. "I'll make sure of that!"

"A-Arigato, N-Naruto-kun…"

Naruto threw her a fox-like grin; Hinata blushed darkly, casting her white gaze on the ground. "And, oh, Hinata-chan," he started and she looked up at him. "How about we grab some ramen when we get back to Konoha?"

Hinata nodded, an optimistic smile on her lips. "H-Hai, N-Naruto-kun…"

"Hinata-chan!"

The aforementioned girl turned to Sakura who was waving at her from a distance. She bowed slightly at Naruto then proceeded to the pink-haired kunoichi.

The blue-eyed Leaf Nin shrugged as he gazed at the retreating back of the soft-spoken Hyuuga. Much to his surprise and annoyance though, Kakashi and Jiraiya, who had used a Kawarimi jutsu on Tsunade, suddenly popped up beside him, ruffling his already-messy blond hair, grinning madly.

"What do you want now, ero-sennin?" Naruto cried loudly, slapping away Jiraiya's hand from his hair.

"Kakashi and I have concluded that you really have grown now, Naruto!" the white-haired sannin declared with a malicious grin. "We were so surprised that that girl had _accepted_ your invite for a date!"

"That's not an invite for a date—"

"And we thought you'd get a slap on the face!" Jiraiya continued, ignoring a pissed-off expression of his apprentice. "That's what always happens to me!"

Naruto eyed his two senseis suspiciously. "That's because you grope them, you pervert."

"And you picked a Hyuuga!" Jiraiya sounded beyond impressed, ignoring yet again his last remark. "You have a fine taste for women, Naruto! We have taught you well!"

Naruto still wore that pissed-off look on his face, his ocean blue orbs narrowed into slits at his teachers. "Yeah, right! Like you guys have tastes!" he said, almost disgusted at the thought. "You, ero-sennin—" He pointed a finger at Jiraiya. "—You always chase women around, not even caring if they're 3 decades younger than you! And you, Kakashi-sensei—" Kakashi looked up from his very graphic book to observe Naruto lazily. "—you never even had a girlfriend all your life because you hide your face behind your mask! You must be pretty ugly!"

"Who told you that?" Kakashi raised a silver eyebrow at his student in amusement. "That's a fib, Naruto!"

The blond boy looked defiant. "Well, it was Asuma-sensei who told me that!" he declared loudly.

Kakashi turned to Asuma, who had pretended to be in a deep conversation with Kurenai now that he was already busted by the loud-mouthed Chuunin. "Asuma?"

"Yeah, and I'm sure I can trust Asuma-sensei's words more than yours, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto replied ostentatiously.

The Copy Ninja grinned behind his mask at Asuma. It's payback time! "Well, did you know that Asuma has this BIG crush on Kurenai?" he said loudly, loud enough for everyone in a ten-meter radius to hear. "And Kurenai on Asuma?"

Kurenai immediately spun around at Kakashi, blushing furiously while hurling coconuts at him. "How dare you feed lies into Naruto, you mad pervert!" she shrieked. "I do _not_ have a crush on Asuma!"

Asuma grinned as well, sticking a new unlit cigarette in his mouth. "Nice going, Kakashi!" He was promptly chucked with coconuts as well, courtesy of an irate Kurenai. "Hey! What did I do now?"

Shikamaru turned to Shino who was watching the turn of events between the Jounins. "I never knew your sensei fancies Asuma-sensei."

Shino glanced at him, pushing his dark glasses on his nose. "I never knew either."

"See what you've done, Kakashi! Even my students believe your lies now!" Kurenai yelled, chucking kunais and other pointy objects now. "You just can't accept the truth that you had a crush on Anko once!"

Sasuke blanched and gaped at their ex-ANBU teacher. "You had a crush on that blood-thirsty woman?"

"That was Iruka, Kurenai! Iruka!" Kakashi shouted back, feeling all eyes on him, even the Hokage and Kazekage. Having a crush on Anko isn't really something to be announced to the whole world. "Iruka had a crush on Anko before! Now he has a crush on Shizune!"

All eyes turned to Godaime's personal assistant, who now resembled a ripe apple.

Tsunade looked at Shizune, a pale eyebrow cocked at an angle. "Iruka? Iruka had a crush on you?" she asked in disbelief and she nodded timidly. "Don't tell me you have a crush on him too?"

"Anou, Hokage-sama…"

The Fifth Hokage of Konoha stared long and hard at her assistant then placed a hand on her head with a groan. "I'm getting too old for this…"

Kurenai stopped hurling coconuts and shurikens at Kakashi, both of her brows raised in disbelief. "Iruka? But I thought it was Hayate who had a crush on her!"

"Get a grip, woman!" Asuma shook his head in exasperation. "Hayate had a girlfriend, remember? You're probably thinking of Genma."

"Genma-san had a crush on Anko-san?" Ino whispered in incredulity at Temari. "I never knew that…"

The blonde Sand Nin frowned at Ino, trying to remember who Genma was. "Isn't he that cute guy who supervised the finals?" The Leaf kunoichi nodded hurriedly. "You mean, the one Baki-sensei fought with?" Ino nodded again. "Eew! That's disgusting! And to think he's good-looking!"

* * *

Back at Konoha…

"Genma! Can you keep your hands off the dumplings?" Anko hollered at the senbon-chewing, madly-sneezing Jounin, then glared at Iruka, who was sneezing violently as well. "What the hell happened to you guys? Did you catch a cold or something?"

Iruka tossed his used tissue in the trash can. "I don't know," he replied, sniffling. "I never knew I had a cold until right now."

"Well, if the both of you are going to sneeze forever then you should just—" Anko let out a loud sneeze, earning a chuckle from both Genma and Iruka. "Dammit!"

* * *

Now back at the beach of the Homeless and Yacht-less group…

"Wow, I've been a Hokage for five years and I never knew these rumors," Tsunade said thoughtfully as she sat on the wrecked stage with Gaara, watching the three Jounins argue, with Gai trying to break them up. "Uh-oh…"

Kurenai had rounded this time on the Green Beast of Konoha, her red eyes flaring angrily. "Yeah? And what about you, Gai? Didn't you have a crush on Anko as well?"

Gai stopped then stared at her. Then… he started stuttering. "W-Where did you get that idea, Kurenai?" He laughed nervously, striking his Good Guy Pose with shaky knees. "Y-You know I never had a crush on A-Anko! That-That is a lie! A total, complete and outright lie!"

"_Right_!" Kakashi said dryly, his face buried in his book. "You never had a crush on her and yet she became your girlfriend?"

There was a complete hush as the shinobis of Konoha and Suna gawked at the spandex-clad Jounin, who was now imitating Hinata's habit of twiddling fingers. Tsunade and Shizune's jaws dropped; Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Temari blanched; Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba looked like they were going to puke; Kankuro looked like he'd been slapped; Gaara and Shino were impassive, as usual; Neji and Tenten resembled ice statues; Jiraiya looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head; And Lee…

"YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME, GAI-SENSEI! AND I THOUGHT YOU NEVER HAD A GIRLFRIEND SINCE BIRTH LIKE ME!"

Asuma, Kurenai and Kakashi seemed unperturbed at the news as if they knew it all along. Gai was torn between madness and complete insanity, cackling loudly like a mad scientist.

Neji's eyebrow twitched involuntarily as Tenten comforted their howling team member. But, like Lee, he couldn't believe his teacher had a girlfriend BEFORE him. No woman in her right mind would even choose someone as weird and ridiculous as Gai.

_Still, this is that woman we're talking about…_

"Oh, don't worry, Lee, I'm sure Gai-sensei didn't mean to hide it from you."

Neji turned to his two teammates: one howling like there's not tomorrow, the other consoling him like a sister. He cleared his throat and Tenten glanced at him, a smirk on her features. Their sign language was then interrupted when Lee suddenly howled loudly once again.

"BUT TENTEN! NO ONE WOULD LIKE ME!" the younger Green Beast bawled at the top of his voice, creating a louder noise than Tsunade on a megaphone. "SAKURA-SAN DOESN'T LIKE ME!" Sakura turned pink immediately and Sasuke glared at him. "I WOULD NEVER FIND A GIRLFRIEND!"

"Oh, Lee…" Tenten glanced briefly at Sakura, who looked apologetic, while rubbing his back. "I'm sure you'll find one. You're a nice guy and all. It's impossible that no girl would like you."

Like magic, Lee was energized by Tenten's words. He turned with teary eyes to the weapons mistress, who looked like hell had just dawned on her, holding her hands between his. Neji twitched as he glared at their contact. "Really, Tenten-chan?"

Tenten averted her brown eyes from her teammate. "Really what, Lee?"

"That it's impossible that no girl would like me?" Lee's voice sounded so sincere and hopeful that Tenten couldn't help but feel sympathy for him.

"Y-Yeah, Lee…" she replied, choosing her words carefully. "I mean, I'm sure somewhere out there, you have a soul mate."

Lee's round eyes were starry and twinkling as Tenten spoke those words. "Really, Tenten-chan?" he asked again and the weapons mistress was getting uneasy with the smile Lee was giving her. "Does that mean you like me too, Tenten-chan?"

"Ah, er, of course, Lee, you're like a brother to me and—"

"Then can you be my girlfriend, Tenten-chan?"

There was another complete hush on the beach after Lee had declared those words to Tenten. Everyone had stopped moving, nearly stopped breathing as well. Even Gaara looked dumbfounded. What Lee had just said was more controversial in nature than the revelation of Gai's relationship with none other than Anko. But, as for Neji, his expression was beyond words. Simply put, he looked like a walking, ticking nuclear bomb, ready to explode any second.

"Ah, well, Lee…" Tenten wanted to bury herself under the forest, sand and sea, now that all eyes were directed at her and Lee. She knew she shouldn't have comforted the spandex-clad Jounin. "…I can't…"

"Why not?"

"Because…" She gulped inwardly, pressing her lips together. She could feel Neji's eyes boring a hole into the back of her head. She didn't know what she should say. _Sorry, Lee, but there's someone I like?_ No, that wouldn't work at all!

"Because what?" the Jounin pressed on, urging her to go on.

"Because… Because…" Tenten sighed. There's no way out of it. "There's someone… There's someone I like."

But, to her dismay, the spandex-clad male was unfazed. "Who? Tell me who, Tenten-chan!" Lee's grip on her hands tightened.

"Ah, well, Lee, it's someone—"

"Who?"

"It's just someone—"

"WHO IS IT!"

"Lee, I suggest that you don't shout—"

"BUT I LIKE YOU AND YOU LIKE ME! WHAT'S THE POINT OF CHOOSING ANOTHER?"

"It's really complicated, Lee—"

"IT'S SASUKE, ISN'T IT? OR PROBABLY NEJI!"

"No, Lee, it's not them—"

"THEN WHO IS _IT_?"

"Lee, are you drunk again—"

The green-clad member of Team Gai flew across the beach from the force of the combined punch of Tenten and Neji when he tried to shake the former forcefully as if that would help her speak. The weapons mistress glanced inquiringly at Neji, who just shrugged his shoulders, averting his gaze from her.

"He was getting annoying," he replied flatly to her unspoken question.

She grinned at him, shaking her head. "Thanks!"

"Sure, anytime."

Tsunade blinked, her handful of popcorn just a few inches from her mouth. She glanced from Neji to Tenten to the unconscious Lee some meters away. "What? Is the drama over?"

Tenten scowled at her. "There was no drama, Hokage-sama."

"But—But, Lee—He proposed to you, didn't he?" she asked frantically, nearly hitting Gaara's face with her plastic popcorn bowl. "Man, this is better than a soap opera on TV! I should've brought a camera with me!"

A blood vessel started to twitch involuntarily above Neji's eyebrow again at the Godaime, who was chatting incessantly about that Korean soap opera she had watched some weeks ago about a movie star and an ordinary girl blah, blah, blah. He cleared his throat.

"Hokage-sama," he started pointedly, his voice curt and cold. "What about the challenge for today?"

Tsunade blinked twice at Neji before waving a hand at him dismissively. "Cancelled since you wasted a lot of time gossiping and shouting rumors," she replied casually. "I'm glad I went along with this mission, ne, Shizune? Or else I wouldn't have known that Genma, Iruka, Kakashi and Gai all had a crush on Anko!"

"I didn't!" Kakashi and Gai shouted in chorus.

"Oh, shut up!"

Naruto looked indignant at this news. Cancellation of the challenge meant no prize and no prize means no food. He had promised to do his best on that challenge since the prize would be food but now… "Baa-chan, what about the prize?" he wailed. "The food!"

"Oh, you can eat them if you guys want," the Hokage said carelessly, eager to start on a new career: soap opera directing. "Have a feast or anything. It's up to you!"

"And tomorrow?" Shikamaru asked.

"Tomorrow, we'll be on schedule," Tsunade replied, walking back to her bungalow. "We'll start the challenge early tomorrow. I'll see you guys here tomorrow and be early!" With that, she slammed the door to her bungalow loudly.

There was total silence then…

"What do you guys want to do?" Kurenai asked the shinobis of Konoha and Suna.

"PARTY!"

* * *

"I can't believe today was such an educational day!" Ino declared as she and Shikamaru sat on the sand, eating the roasted chicken Asuma and Kakashi had made. It was already past sunset and they were having a party on the beach of the Homeless and Yacht-less group. "Imagine, I learned that Kurenai-sensei has a crush on Asuma-sensei."

"Makes you want to wonder what Kurenai had seen in Asuma-sensei, right?" Shikamaru chuckled, staring at the darkening sky.

"Well, I'm sure she's seen something good in him," the blonde girl replied evenly, shrugging her shoulders. "I mean, except his lazy attitude that he happens to share with _you_ and his habit of always having a cigarette on the mouth.

"Yeah? And what about the Jounins and Anko?"

Ino frowned in thought, drawing absently on the sand. "Hmm… Anko-san is a tough cookie," she answered. "She doesn't like to be bossed around or something. That's probably one thing."

"Kakashi, Gai, Iruka-sensei and Genma… They all have the same taste in women."

"Yeah, and the part that Anko-san became Gai-sensei's girlfriend? Unbelievable!" Ino laughed, tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulders. "I can't believe Gai-sensei would actually, well, actually have a girlfriend."

Shikamaru closed his eyes, feeling the cool breeze wash over him. "Well, that's the way the world works, I guess… Nothing is impossible."

Some meters away from them…

"Hinata-chan!"

The Hyuuga heiress looked up from her seat and glanced sideward to find Sakura and Temari walking towards her. She smiled pleasantly at them, gesturing to take a seat beside her.

"Why are you here all lone?" the pink-haired kunoichi asked with a dismayed voice. "Why don't you come with us? We're taking a walk along the beach."

Hinata shook her head smilingly. "Thanks, but no thanks," she replied. "I'm quite fine just sitting here."

"You sure?" Temari peered at the Hyuuga's face intently with a frown. "You know, you and your cousin are the most difficult people to read." Hinata just smiled back. "You sure you don't want to go?"

"I'm fine, really, thanks…"

The two kunoichis nodded then went on their way, a flashlight on their hands. Hinata then pulled her legs to her chest, settling her chin on her knees, while gazing on the dark blue sea.

"Hinata-chan!"

She looked up once again but immediately bowed, her face red, at the sight of Naruto standing beside her. She felt the young man sit next to her, his legs spread on the sand.

"Why are you here all alone?" he asked her concernedly. "Do you have a problem or something?"

"Iie…" she replied quietly. "I was just thinking…"

Naruto cocked his head to one side in confusion then grinned at her. "You know how everything started earlier?" he asked her and she shook her head. "It was because of ero-sennin and Kakashi-sensei! They were teasing me that I asked you out on a date!" Hinata blushed. Thankfully, it was dark for it to be seen. "Ero-sennin said I have good taste in women because of him! Yeah, right! He didn't even have a girlfriend! And Kakashi-sensei too!"

"How did you know they didn't have a girlfriend?" she asked him softly.

"Asuma-sensei told me!" Naruto answered matter-of-factly and Hinata nodded in understanding. "So I told Kakashi-sensei that Asuma-sensei told me that he never had a girlfriend all his life! And that's where it started! Actually, I was arguing with ero-sennin that he always get slapped whenever he asked girls out because he was groping them and all…"

The blond Kyuubi faltered when he felt something warm and heavy lean on his side. He glanced down and a gentle smile graced his face. Hinata had fallen asleep, probably because of the day's bustle. Carefully, he took of his jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

_Night, night, Hinata-chan!_

Some more meters away from them…

"You never told me who you really liked."

Tenten looked up at Neji, a perfectly-arched eyebrow raised. "Well, it's really none of your business, Neji," she replied evenly, going back to her work of sharpening her kunais. "He's someone you don't know."

"Really?" The Hyuuga prodigy took a seat next to her on the beach. "And how can I confirm that?"

"You can't. Case closed."

Neji scowled at her before turning his white gaze on the pale waning moon above them thoughtfully. "Lee doesn't know so I'm sure none outside our group knows. Does any of the girls know?"

She shook her head, her eyes trained on her weapons. "Nope, I don't have the guts to tell them either," she answered. "I'm too afraid."

"Afraid of what? Of them spreading the news?"

"No…" She stopped rubbing the flat stone on the dark metal, her grip tightening on the handle of her kunai. "I'm more afraid of losing him when he finds out… He's not the type who welcomes declarations of love with open arms… He's more like the Uchiha Sasuke type…"

"That's not Uchiha, is it?" he asked, his voice carefully modulated and removed any trace of suspicion and distrust.

Tenten chuckled. "It's neither of the brothers, Neji, I already told you that," she said then cut him off again. "And, no, it's not Shino either. I swear, it's not them."

"Gaara then?"

She let out a sigh. "Well… Gaara's probably warmer than him, to be honest…"

"He's a Leaf Nin, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Don't tell me he's an older Jounin or Chuunin."

She chuckled again, patting him lightly on the shoulders. "Just forget it, Neji," she told him lightly. "It might take you a decade to find out his identity. I could even be dead by then," she added as an afterthought.

"It's not… me, is it?"

Tenten stared at him then laughed out loud. Neji scowled at her. If there was one thing he hated, it's being laughed at. He waited patiently until she had stopped laughing, wiping the corners of her eyes.

"No… no," she said, rubbing her eyes. "It's not you, Neji."

They were quiet for a moment, Neji looking at the dark waters, Tenten gazing down on the white sand. After a few moments, she was suddenly laughing softly, her eyes still glued on the sand. Neji turned to her.

"Sometimes, he can be a real pain in the neck, if you know what I mean," she said slowly, smiling wistfully. "But he can be really sweet if he wants to. I mean, he's not often like that. He's always quiet and brooding and thinking. Sometimes, I wonder if he's already been transported to some dimension."

"Tenten…"

"Sorry!" She grinned at him playfully. "I know you hate mushy stuffs like this, but I can't help it. I am a girl, after all."

He smirked back. "I just hate it when you talk about someone I don't know and I couldn't relate."

"I know," she answered lightly. "You're always the arrogant, conceited bastard I've known!"

Neji cocked a dark brow at her before shoving the kunoichi into the cool waters. Tenten, whose buns had fallen from their pins and were now sticking to her face, looked murderous. She grabbed his jacket then flung him over her shoulders into the water.

"Hah! Gotcha now!" she cried in triumph as he fell into the water with a satisfying splash.

He pulled her back into the water, pushing her shoulders down.

"You pig! I'm going to get you for this, Neji!"

Neji chuckled softly, only for her to hear. It was only with her that he could chuckle or smile freely. And as he pushed his wet hair from his face, gazing at her glittering orbs, he asked himself who she had fallen for and why that person never loved her back when she was one of the most amazing person he had ever met.

_He doesn't deserve someone like Tenten…_

"Oi, you two!" They both turned to Kiba's voice from the large bonfire they created. "Hurry up before Chouji eats everything here!"

Tenten glanced at Neji with a playful grin. "Last one there is a sissy!"

"You're on!"

* * *

Review, review, review! I eat your reviews so review, review, review! Gotta start on 10... 


End file.
